Grand Line High School : We Are The Mugiwara Gank!
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: CHAPTER THIRTEEN: "Siapa gadis beruntung yang menjadi landasan hati Luffy?" masih kocak walopun chapter terakhir...
1. Strip Poker?

**Disclaimer:** Saya mengagumi daya imajinasi Odachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TITLE:** The GrandLine High School: We Are Mugiwara The 'Jayus' Gank!

**SUMMARY:** Luffy sebagai murid SMA paling badung di sekolahnya. Tidak, bukan di sekolahnya… tapi bahkan di kotanya. Ia membentuk sebuah Geng… Penasaran? Oh, ya… virus KOCAK, AU, dan ROMANCE cepat menular dari fanfic ini lho…

**A/N: **Salam kenal, minna. Ini fanfic One Piece pertama saya… Mohon dukungannya!! Kritik dan saran termasuk flammer sangat diharamkan, eh, maksudnya diharapkan… hehe..

_**

* * *

**_

[Singkat Cerita:]

Monkey D. Luffy, seorang siswa SMA kelas satu yang paling badung di antara kawan-kawannya. Namun, penilaian itu tak jauh dari hanya sudut pandang para guru dan orang-orang yang tak mengenal Luffy dari dekat. Sesungguhnya, Luffy orang yang penuh perhatian dan kekanak-kanakan. Baik, dan tentu saja… seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengalami proses pendewasaan yang sering kita sebut 'masa remaja'.

Tidakkah itu baik? Luffy yang kita kenal sebagai orang yang kekanak-kanakan ini akan mengalami berbagai masalah dari mulai pertengkaran antar teman, kisah cinta dan klise, sampai dikejar SatPol PP (lho? Banci dong??). Looking for funny fanfic? Here's the place!!

[The Actor:]

Oke… Karena ini fanfic AU, saya akan memberitahukan letak-letak peran anggota Mugiwara dalam fanfic ini supaya kalian gak bingung dengan alur ceritanya. Gak wajib dibaca, asal nanti jangan merasa bingung dengan penempatan karakter yang saya buat…

**Monkey D. Luffy:** Sebagai anak remaja SMA kelas satu yang cenderung tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai anak paling badung seantero kota, Luffy terbilang anak yang penuh sikap optimis. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia berumur lima tahun. Ayahnya yang merupakan penjahat kriminal papan atas memilih pergi dari rumah demi keselamatan keluarganya dari pihak kepolisian dan ancaman-ancaman buruk lain yang mungkin terjadi. Sejak saat itu, Luffy dan kakak angkatnya Ace, diasuh oleh Shanks dan Garp yang merupakan seorang Pengusaha sekaligus nelayan. Beliau memimpin sendiri kapal nelayan miliknya dan pulang ke rumah setiap satu bulan sekali. Sadar bahwa ada beberapa teman yang senasib dengannya, ia dan kawan-kawannya membentuk Geng Mugiwara.

**Roronoa Zorro:** Anak remaja SMA yang doyan banget sama pedang, kendo, pertarungan, dan sejenisnya. Zorro memiliki kisah hidup yang lebih parah dari Luffy. Bahkan, Zorro sempat putus sekolah selama setahun karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal bunuh diri tak sanggup menahan malu kebangkrutan perusahaan yang dimiliki Ayah Zorro. Usut punya usut, Zorro menemukan fakta bahwa kebangkrutan perusahaan ayahnya adalah sabotase oleh seorang lelaki yang merupakan musuh besar keluarga Roronoa. Dengan keinginannya yang tangguh ingin mengajak lelaki itu berduel, Zorro memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Luffy yang telah berjanji akan membantunya menemukan laki-laki itu.

**Nami:** Cewek jutek, matre, dan egois, begitulah bila orang luar melihat Nami dengan sekilas. Namun, tidak untuk Geng Mugiwara. Nami adalah sosok wanita paling pengertian terhadap teman-temannya. Nami bahkan merupakan tempat curhat paling enak (menurut Luffy dan Sanji) karena selalu berpikir luas. Nami juga paling aktif dalam mendukung teman-temannya. Meski demikian, Nami juga sebenarnya memilki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Ia pernah di'cap' sebagai seorang pelacur saat SMP, karena semua teman-temannya tahu, ibunya seorang wanita yang bertransaksi 'kawin kontrak'. Nami sempat menangisi hal itu. Namun Luffy datang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Nami, ia juga meminta Nami berjanji agar tak pernah mau lagi menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapan Luffy. Hubungannya dengan Robin cukup dekat. Ia sudah menganggap Robin sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

**Ussop: **Cowok remaja teman sekelas Zorro dan Chopper yang paling penakut dan tukang bohong. Ia punya cita-cita ingin bergabung dengan agen rahasia sebagai seorang penembak jitu. Semua orang menertawakan mimpinya itu, tapi tidak bagi Luffy. Saat Ussop menceritakan mimpinya, Luffy tersenyum penuh makna dan berkata, "Aku yakin kau bisa mencapai mimpi itu!". Ussop cukup terkejut tapi kemudian dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Luffy merupakan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu. Ussop berjanji akan menggapai mimpinya itu apapun yang terjadi.

**Sanji:** Cowok berotak paling omesh, tapi juga cerdas dalam hal memasak. Sanji dan Robin merupakan kakak kelas Zorro, Nami, Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper. Meski mereka berbeda tingkat, tapi daya solidaritas mereka tak ada kepura-puraan. Sanji 'tanpa sadar' sering kali dimanfaatkan menjadi koki saat Geng Mugiwara berkumpul. Tapi Sanji tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dari semua anggota Geng Mugiwara, yang memiliki nasib cukup baik adalah Sanji. Sanji berasal dari keluarga bangsawan layaknya Zorro, bedanya, status bangsawan itu ia sandang hingga kini. Satu-satunya masalah yang ia hadapi adalah rasa kesepian. Ia paling benci melihat kedaan rumah yang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pembantu rumah tangga. Jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Geng Mugiwara yang selalu dalam keadaan ramai. Maka dari itu, Sanji hampir tak pernah sepulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah.

**Tony Tony Chopper:** Tak jelas asal-usulnya kenapa Rusa Kutub ini dapat berbicara, merubah bentuk fisik sesuai yang ia inginkan, dan yang paling penting… bersekolah di SMA GrandLine sebagai SISWA! Yang jelas, rusa kutub yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter hebat satu ini sering kali terlihat membantu merawat luka-luka Luffy dan laki-laki di Geng Mugiwara yang lainnya setelah 'adu jontos' dengan siswa SMA lain. Saat itu, Chopper mau merawat luka-luka geng Mugiwara karena ia kagum dengan solidaritas yang mereka miliki. Setelah ditawari gabung oleh Luffy dan menerima tawarannya, Chopper makin kelihatan optimis dengan cita-citanya sebagai dokter.

**Nico Robin:** Gadis pendiam dan merupakan juara kelas di angkatannya. Dikatakan kecantikannya memiliki peringkat kedua setelah kakak kelasnya, Boa Hancock yang tergila-gila pada Luffy. Masa lalunya tak banyak diketahui. Tapi ia nampak sangat tertarik dengan Geng Mugiwara. Robin juga memiliki ketertarikan hati dengan Zorro. Mengapa? Zorro satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah berani menggamparnya. Zorro dan Nami nampaknya sangat tahu masa lalu Robin, tapi sayang mulut mereka selalu terkatup rapih. Robin memohon pada mereka untuk tak membeberkan masa lalunya. Otak Robin sebenarnya mampu untuk masuk kelas berjurusan IPA, hanya saja minatnya akan Sejarah lebih besar, maka ia memutuskan masuk kelas IPS.

**Franky:** Satu-satunya anggota Geng Mugiwara yang bersekolah di SMK (sekolah kejuruan) GrandLine, jurusan Mesin dan Mekanika. Franky membuat tubuhnya sendiri seorang Cyborg. Pernah hampir dikeluarkan oleh sekolah karena mengusulkan seragam sekolah yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Kehidupan masa lalunya cukup mengerikan mengingat Franky pernah hampir menghadapi maut di tengah lautan. Ia dulu merupakan murid Tom, seorang nelayan pesaing berat Shanks. Namun, sejak sepeninggalan Tom, ia sudah tak pernah lagi menyentuh laut.

**Brook 'Oni Dake ni':** Lagi-lagi kita menemukan penyandang 'satu-satunya dalam geng Mugiwara'. Brook merupakan satu-satunya anggota Geng Mugiwara yang BUKAN manusia. Brook merupakan seorang 'penghuni sekaligus pengunggu' rumah Luffy. Ia tertarik dengan Luffy yang tak pernah takut akan dirinya. Malah sering kali menganggap Brook sebagai kakeknya (Garp sering merasa kesal akan hal ini) dimana memang, Brook sudah ada beberapa abad lamanya. Ia memang bukan anggota Geng Mugiwara pada awalnya (terjadi banyak penolakan dari Ussop dan Chopper), tapi karena sering berkumpul saat para anggota geng muncul, secara tak langsung, ia menjadi bagian dari Geng Mugiwara.

_**

* * *

**_

**__CHAPTER ONE__**

_**Kehebohan Geng Mugiwara**_

Zorro ngorek hidung selama dua jam di koridor depan kelasnya. Tak lupa ia melempari 'hasil' jerih payahnya pada sembarang tempat.

"Hoy, Marimo… gak ada kerjaan laen yang lebih berguna apa selain ngorek idung…" sewot Sanji melototin Zoro.

"Kenapa jadi elo yang sewot… elo tertarik ya sama hidung gue yang indah ini? Ato jangan-jangan elo ngefans sama gue?"

"Idih! Mending nyabutin bulu idung Nenek Kokoro deh daripada ngefans elo!" umpatnya, "Cowok dekil kayak elo tu gak pantes punya fans…! Malah gak pantes idup!!"

"Elo nantangin gue ya, alis aneh?!" Zorro naik pitam, ia mengambil pedang kendo yang berada tepat mengadah tembok yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian melayangkannya ke atas kepala kuning Sanji. Tapi segera di tahan dengan kaki Sanji.

Gak mau kalah, Zorro melayangkan sang pedang kendo ke arah lain.

_**TENG NONG… TENG NONG…**_

Pedang Zorro ngerem dadakan pas ngedenger suara bel berbunyi.

"Cih, nyebelin!"

"Bel masuk noh!! Masuk ke kelas lo sana!!" seru Sanji sambil nendang bokong Zorro terus ngacir entah kemana.

"SIALAN LO, ALIS ANEH!! GUE BALES NANTI DI MARKAS!!!" Zorro mendengus kemudian menyeret pedang kendonya dengan malas memasuki kelas.

"Roronoa!! Sudah ibu bilang jangan bawa pedang kendo ke kelas!! Ini peringatan yang ke 158, Roronoa!" Seru Cindory bertolak pinggang. Tampang angker (apalagi ditambah jahitan-jahitan aneh di seluruh wajahnya) memberi kesan horor dan mencekam pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Tampak Ussop dan Chopper siap-siap masang salib dengan jumlah banyak kayak mau dagang. Murid-murid yang lain pun turut sibuk ngupasin bawang putih dan bawang bombay.

Tapi, tentu saja, yang kayak gitu mana ngefek sama Zorro. "Cih, bawel…" gerutu Zorro dengan mengekspresikan tampang 'males-banget-deh-ih' sama guru berwajah es batu itu.

Dengan asal-usul yang tak jelas darimana keberadaan piring-piring itu, Bu Cindory melemparinya. Zorro menghindar, ciaattt! Hea… gak kena… dilempar lagi… Hup! Hea… Zorro loncat… dilempar lagi… hea!! _**JEDOAAGHHH!!!**_

Zorro tewas mengenaskan. Anak-anak kelas berteriak 'BANZAI!'.

_**

* * *

**_

_Di Rumah Luffy alias markas…_

"Zorro… hidung en kepala lo kenapa?" Tanya Luffy dengan innocent sambil melototin hidung yang disumpal kapas dan kepala yang diperban milik Zorro dengan tekun.

Zorro kelabakan menerima serangan pertanyaan sang Pemimpin Geng 'Mugiwara' itu. Ia takut akan ditertawakan Luffy dan yang lainnya bila ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Biasa… gue bertarung demi harga diri," sahutnya asal.

Sanji nyengir ganas, "Lo pikir gue gak tau? Lo kena hantem piring-piringnya Cindory-sensei kan?"

Pipi Zorro memerah seiring memori singkat saat memasuki pelajaran Tata Boga tadi terlintas di kepalanya. "Berisik!! Kata sapa gue kena hantem? HAH?!! Lagian orang sekeren gue mana mungkin kena hantem segitu gampangnya!!"

"Ussop dan Chopper yang ngasih tau gue. Elo sekelas kan sama mereka…" kali ini Sanji tak hanya nyengir ganas, tapi juga masang muka bejad bertuliskan 'gue-siap-ngetawain-elo-kapan-aja' pada Zorro.

"H-hoy!! Lo dah janji gak bakal ngasih tau Zorro kan kalo kita yang cerita?!!" protes Ussop ngacungin hidungnya ke arah Sanji sebagai pengganti jari telunjuk. Praktis juga ya hidung Ussop…

"Iya!! Betul!!" seru Chopper meng'iya'kan.

"Temme… jadi kalian yang ngasih tau?!!" serunya sambil bergaya yakuza siap ngerampok anak kecil.

"HIIIYYYAAA!!! GOMEN NASAIIII~!!" seru Ussop dan Chopper kalang kabut sambil berpelukan. Ussop tanpa sadar pipis di celana.

"Ussop! Bau tau gak!!" teriak Nami dengan suara 'ngirung' karena sambil menjepit hidungnya.

"Bukan gue! Itu Chopper!!"

"HEH?! Sudah jelas dan fakta kalau celana lo yang basah!!" elak Chopper mempertahankan harga diri.

"Udah jelas celana elo yang basah… kenapa lo masih gak mau ngaku?!" seru Sanji sambil berusaha nutupin bahan masakan dengan tudung saji. _'Gawat… baunya bisa berpengaruh sama cita rasa makanan gue…'_ pikirnya.

"Lo makan jengkol ya?" gumam Zorro sambil nyolong-nyolong penjepit jemuran Luffy sebagai 'alat medis' paling tepat menangani penyakit ke'bau'an.

Luffy mengendus-endus udara ruangan. "Kok ada bau aneh sih…? Bau bangkai tikus ya?" tanyanya dengan innocent.

Nami dengan suka rela dan ikhlas menggeplak kepala Luffy. "LO GAK NYIMAK PEMBICARAAN KITA DARI TADI?!!"

"Ugh… tampaknya aku mengalami sakit 'dituduh-pipis-di-celana'…" lirih Ussop ngesot dramatis di lantai sambil sesekali muntah darah.

Semua (kecuali Luffy, Robin, dan Brook) tarik napas… "KITA GAK NUDUH! EMANG KENYATAAN, BAKAYARO!!!"

"Hey, minna, besok kan Sabtu, besoknya lagi Minggu…" seru Luffy tiba-tiba setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Gue tau!! Gue tau!!!" acung Chopper.

"Apa?"

"Nama-nama hari kan?"

"SOTOY!!!" sewot Luffy monyongin bibir. "Gue cuman mau nanya… Kalian hari ini mau gak nginep sini?"

"Bener juga… weekend ya? Oke deh daripada gak ada kerjaan pasti di rumah…" ujar Zorro sambil berngoap ria.

"Nami-swaaaaaann!!! Kita sekamar yuuuu…!!!—_UUUGHHHH!!!_" Sanji mendapat tendangan maut dari Nami.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu gue pulang dulu mengepak barang-barang keperluan gue, nanti malam kemari lagi…" sahut Robin tampak gembira. Disusul Nami yang juga akan melakukan hal sama. Sanji mengikuti mereka dengan tingkahnya yang aneh seperti biasa. Zorro rasanya ingin mengeluarkan pedangnya yang asli untuk menebas rambut kuning Sanji hingga gundul.

"Yohohohoho!!! Para Ladies ikut!! Makin seru saja…! Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai ingin menangis! Tunggu… aku sudah tak memilki kelopak mata… Yohohohohohoo!!! Skull Joke!!" canda Brook dengan super garing, tapi selalu saja berhasil membuat Luffy tertawa, keduanya berteriak 'Skull Joke' bersamaan sambil tepuk tangan geje.

"Chopper dan Ussop akan ikut?" tanya Franky. Ussop dan Chopper menatapnya seolah bertanya 'Lo?'. "Super~! Pastinya!! Gue bakal ikut! Gue sih gak usah pulang dulu, gue langsung nunggu kalian di sini. Luffy, kita main kartu yuk!"

"OSH!!" semangat Luffy kemudian mengikuti Franky masuk ruang tengah. Disusul pula Brook setelah Luffy menariknya untuk ikutan.

"Oke, kalian mau ikut kan? Ayo kita pulang dulu, nanti kemari lagi!" ajak Zorro pada Ussop dan Chopper.

"OKE!!!" sahut mereka dengan semangat.

_**

* * *

**_

_Malam harinya…_

"Nah minna!! Sekarang penentuan kamar!!!" Teriak Luffy menggunakan toa yang ia pinjam dari senam lansia lapangan RT 01.

"HEEEEE???!!!" teriak geng Mugiwara gak mutu.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian tau… Rumah gue gak cukup luas. Di rumah ini hanya ada lima kamar. Satu kamar udah dipake sama Ace nii-chan, jadi tinggal empat!!" jelas Luffy dengan riang. Jarinya menunjukkan jumlah tiga, tapi Nami benerin jadi jumlahnya empat.

"Lha? Berarti satu kamar dua orang dong…?" tanya Ussop.

"Luffy… kamarku dimana??" tanya Brook.

"O-Jii-chan kan sudah hantu! Masa' butuh kamar?!" protes Luffy.

Brook memukul telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangan satunya, "Aa… benar juga ya… aku lupa, yohohohohoo!!"

"Pembagiannya terserah kau saja Luffy! Asal jangan sekali-kali lo tempatin gue dengan orang gila di samping gue ini," komen Zorro kalem diiringi tatapan death glare dari orang yang ia maksud (Sanji). Tak lama, mereka pun adu jontos.

"Luffy, cewek sama cewek kan?" tanya Nami sambil merangkul Robin.

"Kalian lesbi?" tanya Luffy polos.

"MAKSUDNYA KAMARNYA, DOGOL!!!" sewot Nami dengan aksen muka ganas yang siap menerkam mangsa kapan saja.

"Hoo… kirain…" sahut Luffy riang. "Yah, terserah kalian sih… tapi kalo Nami pengen sekamarsama aku juga boleh kok… Gak ada yang ngelarang!"

"WHAATTSSS?!!!" sontak semua yang tak percaya Luffy berkata sedemikian rupa ngeresnya. Dengan intonasi riang pula.

Sementara itu, efek petir menghiasi background inner Sanji. _'Luffy…???!!'_

"Eh? Kenapa kalian masang ekspresi kayak gitu?" tanya Luffy. Wajahnya menunjukkan indikasi POLOS. (A/N: Maksud Luffy di sini sebenarnya hanya sekedar ajakan sebagai seorang teman. Gak lebih. Tapi yang lain menganggapnya sesuatu yang 'menjurus').

"O-oy! Nami! Lo gak apa-apa?? Hidung lo berdarah!!" jerit Robin mencoba memapah Nami yang tampak wajahnya sangat merah.

"Tuh! Hasil perbuatan elo yang bejad!" marah Sanji pada Luffy. Sementara itu Chopper teriak-teriak geje manggilin dokter.

"Eh? Oy! Nami! Gue ambilin kapas ya?" tanya Luffy khawatir dan (sebetulnya) masih belum sadar kalau Nami begitu karena hasil perbuatannya.

"Eng-enggak usah… Luffy… tuh, darahnya udah berhenti kan?" senyum Nami. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Luffy sedang mengamatinya dari dekat karena cemas. Spontan, cairan berwarna merah itu turun lagi dari hidung Nami.

"Wahh!! Nami pingsan!!" seru Luffy menangkap tubuh Nami yang tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan dan kesadaran. "Chopper!!"

"Oh, kan gue ya dokternya…" Chopper berhenti bergeje ria dan segera menolong Nami, mereka menggotongnya ke atas sofa. Beberapa lama kemudian, Robin sibuk mengipasi Nami dengan kipas, Chopper sibuk milih-milih obat buat Nami, Sanji sibuk mengangin tangan Nami, Luffy sibuk membongkar kulkas, Zorro sibuk ngorok, dan Ussop, Franky, dan Brook sibuk ngelanjutin maen kartu.

"Hey," Ujar Chopper tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di situ. "Nami kenapa ya? Gue rasa ada yang aneh deh…"

"Kenapa? Apa yang aneh?" Tanya Sanji masih sambil mengelus-elus tangan Nami. Di dahinya bertuliskan huruf balok 'AJI MUMPUNG'.

"Nami kan… gak punya penyakit dalam… Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mimisan?"

"Itu normal kan?" sahut Robin. Lawan bicara yang mendengarnya menyahut 'eh?'. "Nami pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak ketika Luffy tadi berkata seperti itu," lanjutnya yang diiringi tawa kecil.

Ussop yang setengah menguping ikutan nimbrung. "Berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya? Hem…" Ussop mengusap dagunya, "Memang sih kata-kata Luffy itu 'menjurus'. Tapi, tak perlu bereaksi berlebihan sampai mimisan kan?"

Semua terdiam dan memikirkan jawabannya, kecuali Luffy (yang sedang ada di dapur) dan Nami (yang sedang pingsan), jadi tentu saja sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

"…Ja… jangan-jangan…" lirih Robin tiba-tiba. Semua menatapnya dengan perasaan siaga satu.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Robin?!" tanya Chopper penasaran.

"Nami mungkin me—"

_**JDAAAR~!**_

"HOOAA!! _Kutta_… _kutta_…!!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba membanting pintu dari arah dapur. Perutnya membuncit besar melibihi gajah bengkak yang sedang hamil. Robin mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena semua perhatian sekarang jadi tertuju pada Luffy yang sedang sendawa ria dan membersihkan giginya dengan tusuk gigi. Zorro membuka matanya setengah karena merasa terganggu dengan kehebohan anak-anak.

"HEY!! LO NGABISIN SISA BAHAN MAKANAN BUAT BESOK, HAH??!!" Teriak Ussop dan Sanji.

"Shi shi shi…" tawa Luffy.

Sanji dan Ussop pun membentuk kombinasi kompak untuk menjitaknya, "BESOK KITA SARAPANNYA GIMANA?!!!"

"Ayolah… bukan masalah besar kan?" protes Luffy, menekukan kedua alisnya ke atas.

"PANTAS UANG INVENTARIS JEBLOK TERUS…!!!" teriak Sanji di telinga Luffy.

"Tidak dengar… tidak dengar…" ledek Luffy menutup kedua telinganya. Luffy memang begitu. Kalau orang selain Nami yang memarahinya mengenai masalah uang, ia selalu berpura-pura tidak dengar. Karena ia selalu berpendapat, hanya Nami yang pantas memarahinya soal uang karena memang Nami yang memegang uang inventaris.

"Gak usah sibuk deh," gerutu Franky. "Besok kita makan di luar! Gue yang traktir! Gue baru aja dapet uang dari pekerjaan paruh waktu di Perusahan 'Enies Lobby, corp.'" lanjutnya sambil melemparkan satu kartu ke atas meja, disusul kartu milik Brook.

"Tuh… denger kan?" riang Luffy karena Sanji gak jadi menggoroknya dengan pisau daging. Tak lama, mata Luffy kembali tertuju pada Nami yang masih belum siuman. "Nami belum bangun ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Pertanyaan itu mendapat sahutan berupa suara menahan nafas dan menelan air ludah orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Belum, Luffy," sahut Robin cepat dan singkat.

"Begitu ya? Hem… masalah kamar ini rumit… AH!! Gue tau!!" sontaknya kemudian dan berhasil membuat yang lain kena serangan jantung. "Kita semua tidur satu ruangan aja!!"

"EH~???!!!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ruang tengah rumahku cukup luas kok! Cukup untuk kita semua!"

"Ide bagus! Luffy!! Yohohohoho!!" komen Brook menari-nari lebay.

"Oh? Benar juga… kalau kita singkirkan barang-barang seperti sofa dan meja tamu, ruangan itu sangat luas…" nimbrung Zorro yang semangat begitu dengar kata-kata 'tidur satu ruangan'.

"Yang lainnya setuju?" tanya Luffy. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari nakamanya berupa senyuman, ia pun berseru, "Ayo semuanya!! Waktunya beres-beres!!!"

"OUGHH!!!"

* * *

_Beberapa saat yang melelahkan kemudian…_

"YOSHH!! _Dekitta_…!" seru Luffy mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Tak lupa ia juga mengelap keringatnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Ruangan ditata sedemikian rupa. Sofa, meja tamu, dan beberapa barang hias telah dipindahkan dan ditempatkan di sisi ruangan, hingga bagian tengah dari ruangan kosong dan tampak luas. Bagian kosong itu kemudian mereka tutupi dengan beberapa kasur busa tipis dimana dari ketebalannya tak jauh dengan ketebalan karpet. Mereka juga meletakkan banyak bantal di atasnya.

"Huwaaa!! Sepertinya nyaman~~!!!" teriak Luffy, Ussop, Chopper dan Brook berbarengan. Mereka lantas melompat ke atas kasur dan bermain-main perang bantal. Tak lama, disusul pula anggota geng Mugiwara lainnya tiduran di atas kasur.

"Nami-swaaaannn~~~!!!! Tidur disebelahku yuuuu~!!" Rayu Sanji berguling-guling di atas kasur kemudian mendekat pada Nami, matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan berwarna pink. Ia mengelus-elus tangan Nami, yang tentu saja berakhir dengan gamparan dari Nami. Merasa tak berhasil merayu Nami, ia pun beralih menuju Robin.

"Robin-chwaaaaannn~~~!!! Tidur di sebel—"

_**BWUUSSSHHH!**_

Zorro menyerangnya dengan pedang asli yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah tadi. Ia menyabet pedangnya ke arah Sanji, Sanji pun melompat menjauh, walaupun beberapa helai rambutnya sempat terpotong. "Zorro, kenapa lo? Apa urusan lo? Kenapa lo nyerang gue?" tanya Sanji.

"Gue gak perlu menjawab itu."

"Oh~? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Robin?"

Zorro agak kelabakan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona sangat samar. "Berisik!" Serunya, kemudian melayangkan sabetan yang kedua. Robin hanya diam, tapi ia memperhatikan Zorro dengan serius.

'_Kenapa dia?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Wah… wah… malam ini mengasyikan!! Hey, minna! Kita main kartu yuk!!" seru Luffy, yang secara gak langsung memicu perhatian. Franky pun segera mengeluarkan kartu poker dari dalam bagasi tubuhnya.

"SUPEEERRR!! Ayo minna!" seru Franky dengan gayanya yang norak, "Yang gak ikutan, LOSEEEER~!!" tak lupa di akhir 'performa' gayanya dibubuhi two thums down.

Semua pun segera menghampiri Franky di kasur bagian pojok.

"Ne? NE??!" seru Luffy ribet seiring semuanya berkumpul.

"Gak bisa diem nih anak atu!!" Komen Nami yang siap siaga nyipapin tangannya untuk menghajar Luffy bila sesuatu bodoh terjadi lagi seperti kejadian tadi.

"Ne, minna… pulang sekolah tadi gue liat orang maen kartu poker di bar milik paman Shanks! Tapi aneh deh!"

"Oya, oya! Aneh kenapa Luffy?" tanya Brook.

"Setiap kali mereka kalah, mereka melepas salah satu bajunya! Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sampai telanjang. Itu permainan apa sih? Rame gak?" tanyanya innocent dan penuh semangat.

Tapi yang diajak bicara oleh Luffy, melototin Luffy dengan tampang gak mutu…

Dan… kali ini… gak hanya Nami yang mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya, tapi semua anggota Mugiwara kecuali Robin dan Chopper.

"Kenapa sih kalian? Kalian aneh deh hari ini… ngocorin darah mulu!" komen Luffy.

"LLLLLLUUUUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua. Luffy gonjang-ganjing bingung mau lari kemana karena gempa dan 'hujan lokal' yang dialaminya.

"Astajim!! Kalian kenapa sih hari ini?? Kok gue dimarahin terus???" protes Luffy sambil sembunyi dibalik ketek Robin dan Chopper.

"Luffy, lo gak tahu itu permainan macam apa?" tanya Robin. Luffy menggeleng innocent masang wajah di-imut-imutin.

"Ano, gue juga sebenernya gak ngerti… permainan poker yang diceritain Luffy tadi apa ya?" tanya Chopper balik.

Robin tersenyum, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "…Itu namanya 'Strip Poker'…"

"Strip Poker?" tanya Luffy dan Chopper penasaran sekaligus semangat pengen dengerin Robin (yang padahal hal itu TAK PANTAS di dengar oleh telinga seorang anak SMA).

"JANGAN CERITA ROBIIIINN!!!" Halang anggota Mugiwara yang lainnya.

Luffy monyongin bibir, "Kalian curang ih! Masa' kalian boleh tau, tapi gue sama chopper enggak!!"

"Betul!!" seru Chopper mendukung. Mereka pun demo massal, masang papan reklame bertuliskan 'Turunkan Harga BBM'.

Ussop sweatdrop masang muka males. "Kalian ini demo apa sih sebenernya…"

"Pokoknya gak boleh! Titik! Gak pake koma, gak pake spasi!" komen Nami nanggepin demo masal Luffy dan Chopper.

"Hey… ayolah Nami…" rajuk Luffy.

"Iya Nami…" rajuk Chopper.

Tak lama, Robin tertawa kecil. "Kalian ini… mengapa tidak kita coba saja permainan itu supaya kapten kecil kita ini mengerti?" tanya Robin menyeringai kembali dan lagi-lagi disambut meriah muncratan darah dari hidung anggota Mugiwara yang lain kecuali Luffy dan Chopper yang malah teriak kegirangan.

"H-hoy!! Robin!" komen Ussop sambil sibuk nyumpelin idung dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Robin! Lo mikir apa sih?!" komen Nami.

"Oya, oya! Aku setuju!!" teriak Brook, yang kemudian dihajar Nami.

"Iya… boleh juga…" komen Zorro yang merupakan kroban selanjutnya hajaran Nami.

"Nami, ikut main saja. Lo takut bakal kalah? Bagaimana kalau kita juga bertaruh dengan uang, hem?" rajuk Robin pada Nami. Semua makhluk di situ tegang kecuali Luffy dan Chopper yang berulang kali tereak 'SUGEEE~'.

"AYOOOOOO!!!!!!!" teriak Nami semangat.

"DASAR MATA DUITAN!" teriak Franky stress sendiri.

Nah, permainan gila pun dimulai… Gimana ya? Mereka kan belum cukup umur…?

_**Just wait and see the next chapter!**_

_**A/N:**__ Next Chapter gak akan banyak lemon seperti yang kalian bayangkan kok… shi shi shi… Oh, ya, __**mohon reviewnya **__ya… soalnya saya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic OP… Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…!_


	2. Cihuy! Weekend! part o1

**Disclaimer:** Oda-sensei… Oda-sensei… Oda-sensei… -manggil2 ala main jelangkung- datanglah kemari dan jadikan aku adik angkatmu…… -ditabok sendal gladiatornya Nami-

**Chapter Two Summary: **Strip poker mudah mulai dan mudah berakhir… yah, pada akhirnyamereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu weekend dengan jalan-jalan keluar… Masih warning dengan virus kocak… dan Romance (bagi yang berpikir begitu)…

* * *

**__CHAPTER TWO__**

_**Weekend??**_

_**10 menit berlalu, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk turut serta dalam permainan itu…**_

Dapat kita saksikan, Nami dan Robin memakai baju dan jaket berlapis-lapis sebagai tindakan pencegahan 'kekalahan' yang dapat menimbulkan dehidrasi para hidung belang di sekitar mereka (dengan suspect utama: SANJI dan BROOK).

Zoro dengan anteng dan ringan, mengambil satu kartu dari tumpukan kartu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, setelah mengetahui isi kartu tidak sesuai yang diharapkannya. Sementara itu Sanji mencoba curi-curi pandang pada kartu Zoro. Zoro pun senantiasa menyikut jidat Sanji.

Kini giliran Luffy mengambil kartu. Ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa (membaca ayat Al-Fatihah dan doa sebelum makan) agar ia mendapatkan kartu yang ia inginkan. Baso malang rupanya, tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

_**20 menit berlalu…**_

Nami dengan terpaksa membuka jaket lapisan terakhirnya. Sia-sia saja, 15 lapis jaket yang ia kenakan, kini semuanya harus tergeletak di atas kasur begitu saja. Robin hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh menyombongkan jumlah lapisan jaketnya yang masih lengkap.

_**30 menit berlalu…**_

Zoro duduk dengan tidak tenang, apalagi, dengan hanya celana boxernya saja yang tersisa dan masih setia menempel di tubuh Zoro. Zoro pun tampak sesekali menggigil dan bersin-bersin.

"Hoy, Luffy! Copot celana lo! Lo kalah kan barusan??" sewot Ussop yang keadaannya senasib sama Zoro, Franky, dan Sanji.

Pipi Luffy memerah tajam, ia melirik Nami yang pakaiannya masih seperti 30 menit yang lalu. "Sekarang?"

"Cepat Luffy!" teriak Nami dan Ussop.

Luffy gugup, cari-cari jawaban asal. "Oh, ya! Gue lupa! Hari ini gue kan ada janji mau bantuin Ace nii-chan di bar Paman Shanks!! Pergi dulu ya, minna!" riangnya.

Saat ia akan melompat menjauh, Zoro menarik bahu Luffy, sambil nyetel aura menyeramkan, "SELESAIKAN BAKA!! ELO KAN YANG MINTA???!!" teriak Zoro ala penjual minyak tanah abal-abal.

"Euh… yes sir!" Luffy membuka resleting celananya dengan perlahan dan akhirnya melepas celana jeans selututnya.

Makhluk Gank Mugiwara melototin boxer Luffy…

dan…

"**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!**" semua makhluk yang kini keadaannya setengah telanjang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ussop dan Chopper kencing manis ketawa guling-guling. Zorro, Sanji, Franky ketawa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Luffy dan berulang kali teriak 'ANAK KECIIILLL!!'. Robin dan Nami tertawa sambil megangin perut, dan Brook tertawa sambil menangis tanpa air mata.

Semburat merah pipi Luffy muncul kembali, "Ketawa lagi…" ia pun pasrah dan duduk lemah di samping Ussop.

Yaph, yang mereka tertawakan adalah boxer Luffy yang bergambar Spongebob dan Teletubbies berwarna cerah… plus tulisan 'we love peace for our children'.

"Luffy… pffft… gyahahaha!! Lo terkenal banget sebagai murid terbadung se-antero kota!! Tapi… pffft…Hihiihiiii… boxer lo terkonyol se-antero kota! GYAHAHAHAAA!!" sahut Sanji guling-guling di kasur megangin perut.

"Berisik!"

_**50 menit kemudian…**_

"NAMIII!!! Gantian!! Buka baju lo!!" seru Luffy balas dendam atas pemaksaan 50 menit yang lalu.

"ENGGAK!" pekik Nami ngotot.

"BUKAAA!"

"ENGGAAKK!"

"BUKA BAJU LO SEKARANG!!"

"ENGGAK LUFFY!!!"

Sementara itu, Franky sibuk merekam percakapan Luffy dan Nami. Eh? Buat apa?

"NAMI BUKA BAJUNYAAA!"

"ENGGAK LUFFY!!!"

"GUE KAN UDAH!! MASA LO ENGGAK??! GIMANA BISA KITA LANJUTIN???"

"YA LANJUTIN AJA!!"

"MANA RAME KALO BAJU LO GAK DIBUKA!!!"

"RAME AJA AH!"

"BUKA!"

"AH~! ENGGAK!!"

"Nami, lo keras kepala ya…" lirih Ussop memandangi dua godzilla ganas itu dari jauh.

"Aku mendukung Luffy!! YOHOHOHOHOOO!!!" teriak Brook memasung bendera bertuliskan, 'HIDUP! NGERES!!'.

"_Hentai_…?" gumam Franky membaca tulisan bendera itu sambil megangin kaset rekaman. Tingkat GE-ER Franky dalam keadaan 'high'.

"Ngomong-ngomong lo ngapain sih ngerekam percakapan Luffy sama Nami?" tanya Chopper ngintip-ngintip kaset yang Franky pegang. "Gak penting banget deh…"

"Sebenernya ini sih untuk koleksi pribadi. Tapi elo boleh liat nanti setelah udah gue EDIT di komputer… fufufufu…" seringai Franky. Yang tak lama mendapat kiriman pandangan dari Robin 'TEGANYA DIKAU!!' yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Franky lakukan. Seringai Franky makin lebar.

"Nami!! Kalo lo gak buka tuh baju, kita gak bisa nyelesaiin permainan ini!!" teriak Luffy setengah membentak.

Pipi Nami memerah setelah ia memandangi laki-laki itu. Tak lama, tangan Nami melayang, "LUFFY ELO SENENG YAH LIAT GUE NAKED?!" dan Luffy pun nyungsep ke tembok.

"GUE GAK IKUTAN MAEN LAGI!!!" Nami berlalu menuju dapur sambil membanting pintu.

Luffy berusaha mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tembok tapi gak bisa. Sementara itu, Ussop, Chopper dan Brook tepuk tangan plus kagum melihat kekuatan super nan dahsyat Nami. "Zo'o… Towong guweeee…!!" pekik Luffy minta tolong pada Zoro dari dalam tembok. Zoro hanya mendengus nyerah dan lalu menebas tembok, Luffy pun selamat lahir dan batin.

"Ngomong-ngomong ketua… Nami kayaknya ngambek tuh…" bisik Zoro sambil menunjuk pintu dapur di belakangnya dengan jempol.

"Eh…? Ma'wahh…?? (Eh…? Marah…??)" bingung Luffy yang masih sedang mempermak rahangnya yang agak nyengsol.

"Mukanya merah tadi… gak salah lagi dia marah…" gumam Sanji sambil menyalakan rokok. Zoro mandangin Sanji dengan tampang, 'muka-lo-jadi-gak-keren-karena-boxer-pink-elo'. Tak lama, seperti biasa, mereka pun saling surat-menyurat death glare.

"Susul gih!" Seru Robin sambil melepas beberapa lapisan jaket yang ia kenakan. Karena sejak kepergian Nami ke dapur, otomatis, permainan ini pun tak dilanjutkan.

"Eh? Ho… ho-oh deh…" sahut Luffy menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan membuka pintu dapur… tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Tapi gue musti ngomong apa, Robin?" tanyanya balik ke Robin.

"Ya minta maaf lah!" cetus Franky.

"Lo gak keren kalo bikin cewek marah, Luffy! Cepetan minta maaf!" seru Sanji yang sedang menahan pedang Zoro dengan kakinya.

"BHUUUU…! Yang namanya Robin ada banyak! Gue kan barusan nanya Robin doang…" ketus Luffy. Ia pun berlalu memasuki dapur dan menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya.

Hening…

Hening…

_**DRAP~! DRAP~! BUGHH!!!**_

Setelah beberapa lama keheningan, para Mugiwaraners (dengan berisiknya) langsung menghampiri pintu coklat penghubung ruang tengah dengan ruang dapur itu. Para manusia sinting itu tak tanggung-tanggung dengan kompak menempelkan telinga ke pintu (disingkat: **NGUPING**). Robin nguping pake gelas ditempelkan ke tembok, Chopper pake stetoskop, Zoro pake pedang kecil yang ditancapkan ke pintu (A/N: bagi yang gak tau, cara ini pernah dipake Sokka (Avatar The Last Airbender) untuk mendeteksi kalo ada orang yang datang), Franky menggunakan alat khusus, sedangkan Sanji, Ussop, dan Brook menggunakan alat ala kadarnya.

"Aku pulang…" lirih Ace seiring dirinya memasuki ruangan. "WHAA—?" Ace langsung swt melihat pemandangan ganjil, tidak, lebih tepatnya 'menjijikan' (karena makhluk setengah tanpa busana ada di ruang tengah rumahnya dan bergerombol geje di dekat pintu dapur).

"SSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" ultimatum mereka.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH???!!" seru Ace depresi. "BAJU KALIAN KEMANA SEMUAAA??"

"Euh… strip pok—" Chopper langsung dibekep Sanji.

"Ah… anu…" sahut Zoro. "Kami hanya sedang… euh…"

"Kepanasan! Ya! Kepanasan! Jadi kita buka baju! Ya, gak?" tanya Robin mengkode teman-temannya.

"Iya, betul! Di sini panas banget, jadi kita buka baju kayak gini deh…" lanjut Ussop yang paling ahli dalam bidangnya. Dilanjutkan anak-anak yang lain dengan 'akting' kegerahan. Ada yang sambil kipas-kipas, ada juga yang cari-cari wastafel buat cuci muka. Bahkan Zoro nempel-nempel tembok belagak cari-cari 'dingin' (A/N: Ini cara gue kalo lagi kepanasan pasti nempel tembok rumah gue yang dingin).

"Oh…" respon Ace. Ia pun berlalu menuju tangga. "Aku lelah, lanjutkan ya…" pintanya.

Para anggota Mugiwara pun melanjutkan kegiatan ngupingnya.

_**Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**_

"Nami… gue minta maaf…" ucap Luffy dengan suara rendah. Ia memandangi sosok gadis dihadapannya yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi makan. Nami menatapnya.

"Maaf ya? Jangan marah…" Rajuk Luffy seperti seorang anak kecil merajuk ibunya untuk minta dibelikan permen.

Nami berhenti menatapnya.

"Eh? Masih marah?"

Nami tidak menjawab setelah sekian lama.

"Gue bakal nunggu disini sampe lo mau ngomong sama gue!" teguh Luffy kemudian duduk sila di lantai.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan, Nami angkat bicara. "Gue gak marah, Luffy. Gue sengaja kayak gini supaya permainan gak dilanjutin…" Nami menegak air putihnya.

"Eh? Supaya permainan gak dilanjutin?" tanya Luffy lugu seperti biasa.

"Yaph…" sahutnya cepat. Ia menarik nafas panjang setelah melihat tampang Luffy yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Kita ini pelajar, Luffy, lo harusnya tau kita gak pantes main permainan semacam itu. Ngerti?"

"Tapi permainan itu seru juga!" tampik Luffy yang kemudian mendapat hajaran dari Nami.

"Permainan itu gak pantes buat kita Luffy! Inget! Kita ini masih kelas satu SMA! Apa melihat tubuh orang lain telanjang itu baik? Enggak kan?"

Luffy mengelus kepalanya yang benjol sambil menggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Bener juga…" komennya setuju.

Nami bertolak pinggang sambil mendengus lelah. "Bagus kalo ngerti…"

"Jadi Nami… udah gak marah kan?"

"Gue emang gak marah, Luffy…"

"YOSSHAAA! Kalo gitu, ayo kita lanjutin permainannya!!!!!!!" semangat Luffy dan mengambil ancang-ancang pergi ke ruang tengah.

"ITU TANDANYA ELO GAK NGERTIII!!!!!!" Nami menarik pipi Luffy hingga melar.

"Tapwwii Namwwii han wudwah gwak mawahhhh…! (Tapi Nami kan udah gak marah!)" komen Luffy.

"LO NGEDENGERIN PENJELASAN GUE GAK SIH TADI???!!!" Nami pun makin bejad menarik pipi Luffy.

"Awww… aw..! 'hwaakiiiiiittt Namwwwiii…!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy hanya pasrahkan diri pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Robin terbangun dari mimpi panjang nan tak mengenakan yang telah menghantuinya malam itu. Ia menggosok mata kanannya, dan tersadar sesuatu menempel di tangan kirinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bukan menempel, tapi menggenggam erat tangannya.

Yaitu tangan Zoro yang masih tertidur pulas.

'_Zoro?' _ tanya Robin dalam hati.

"Si Marimo itu ngekhawatirin elo semalaman," terdengar seseorang berbisik dari arah pintu dapur. Sanji mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah pada celemek putih yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum menyapa Robin, "Pagi, Robin-chan…"

"Em… pagi," sahut Robin singkat. "Kenapa dia ngekhawatirin gue?"

"Semalaman, lo mengigau mengerikan banget. Lo berteriak 'pergi!' berulang kali," jelas Sanji, "Gue dan si _ahou_ itu terbangun. Dia kelihatannya panik banget dan terus bergumam 'Robin itu masa lalu' berulang kali tiap kali lo mengigau."

"…apa… itu berarti… dia gak tidur semalaman?"

"Gue dan Marimo gak tidur semalaman…" sahut Sanji lembut.

"Oh, maaf…" respon Robin cepat.

"Em, kalo Marimo sih baru dua jam yang lalu dia bisa tidur."

Robin memandangi Zoro yang masih menggenggam lekat tangan kirinya. Robin melekukkan bibirnya sedikit ke atas. "Arigatou…" lirihnya.

Sanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Gue aneh banget deh…" ia bertolak pinggang, "…orang-orang tolol di samping elo itu pada gak bangun dengan semua keributan yang kita buat semalem…" tunjuknya pada para anggota Mugiwara yang lain di samping Robin.

Robin memandang yang ditunjuk Sanji.

"Si Luffy ngoroknya malah makin ganas…" komen Sanji geleng-geleng. Robin tertawa melihat kawan-kawannya yang tidur kayak badut ancol yang habis ngehibur orang banyak semalaman. Apalagi Luffy, Chopper, Ussop dan Franky yang tidurnya kaki dimana, tangan dimana, kepala dimana…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Satu jam kemudian…**_

Dapur ribut dan semrawut dipenuhi orang-orang yang kelaparan. Di sana ada Anggota Mugiwara, Ace, dan Kakek Garp yang kebetulan malam itu datang untuk mampir. Luffy seperti biasa mencomot jatah makanan teman-temannya, tak terkecuali kakak angkat dan kakeknya sendiri.

"AH!! ITU PUNYA KU CUCU BODOH!!!!"

Kakek dan cucu pun saling berebut makanan. Dasar, kakek sama cucu bukan sama baiknya malah sama gilanya…

"Kakek sama cucu makannya sama-sama ganas dan mengerikan…" swt Sanji.

"Tapi bagus 'kan? Rumah ini jadi gak sepi…" komen Ace yang pasrah makanannya udah dicomot duo rakus itu.

"BAGUSS APANYAAA?! Makanan gue dicomot tauk! Huhuhuhuuu…" nangis Ussop gak terima.

"Ussop! Jangan nanyi! Fales tau gak!" timpal Zoro nutup telinga.

"LO GAK LIAT KALO GUE TUH NANGIS??!!" sewot Ussop nyekek Zoro sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Mulut Zoro berbusa.

"Uwaaahhh!! Hentikan Ussop!! Zoro mati…! Zoro matttiiii!!!!!!" teriak Chopper dramatis.

"Marimo mati?? Wow… what a beautiful day!!" komen Sanji kegirangan.

"LO MALAH SENENG??!!" sewot Chopper.

"Tehnya lagi…" pinta Robin menyodorkan gelas kosong.

"BAIK~ ROBIN-CHWWWAAANNN!!!" seru Sanji menari-nari sambil membawakan teko.

"Gue juga dong… Sanji…" pinta Nami.

"OWWKKKEEEHHHHH~!"

"Huwaaah, aku kenyang… terima kasih atas makanannya! Em, permisi, *sendawa*" ujar Brook sambil menyeka mulutnya.

"JOROKKK!!!" komen Nami dan Sanji.

"Fho? Fhruuk 'Hii-chan bwisa mwakan hugga?? 'Fhukannya 'hii-chan hudah bhantu???" (Translate: Hho? Brook jii-chan bisa makan juga?? Bukannya jii-chan udah hantu???) komen Luffy dengan pipi menggembung karena terisi daging.

"Yah… sebenarnya saya jejadian… YOHOHOHOHOOO!!!" jawab Brook dengan bangga.

"MALAH BANGGAAA!!!" sewot Sanji.

"Heyaahhh…! _Kutta_… _kutta…_!!" Seru Garp Jii-chan dan cucunya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit bebarengan.

"Wah… wah… duel tempur pecinta daging…" komen Franky.

"Kakek dan cucu sama aja… memprihatinkan…" komen Zorro.

"Perut mereka sama-sama karet…" lanjut Ace.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Terima kasih! Aku senang menerima pujian kalian!!" seru Garp.

"KITA GAK MUJI!!"

"Shi shi shi…" tawa Luffy. "O ya, minna, ada pengumuman penting nih!"

"Eh?" Semua yang ada di situ menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Gue sama Franky udah berunding nih, gimana kalo hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

Semua Mugiwaraners mulai ribut mengomentari pengumuman rencana event ini.

"Interupsi!!" acung Chopper.

"Ya Chopper?" Tunjuk Luffy. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Menurut Franky, kita hari ini bakal ke Mall, makan siang di Restaurant, nonton layar tancep di kampung sebelah," Luffy dikeplak Franky, "err, maksudnya nonton pilem di bioskop BigPlex, terus ke pantai…!!"

"CIHUUUY~~" kagum Mugiwaraners, "SETUJUUUU!!!" seru mereka dengan semangat.

"O ya, Garp Jii-chan dan Ace nii-chan boleh ikut kok!" ajak Luffy.

"Aku ada kencan, maaf ya…" ujar Ace mengundurkan diri melengos ke tangga, yang kemudian diiringi sorakan 'Cieee…' ato 'Ehem… ehem..' dari anak-anak. Kecuali Luffy dan Ussop yang menyorakinya dengan 'BHUUUU! PAYAH~! GAK ASIK BANGET LO!!'.

"Jii-chan?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku sudah harus berangkat melaut lagi hari ini, Luffy. Kasihan Pamanmu sendiri, nanti," ujar Garp menyusul Ace.

"Yahhh… payah…" komen Luffy. "Tapi kalian para Mugiwara ikut kan???"

"OOOSSSHHH!!!!!" teriak kaum pelajar pecinta santai itu. Pesta Part TWO dimulai…

_**

* * *

**_

_**EVENT ONE : **_Grand Line's Cinema BigPlex…

"Luffy, kita mau nonton apa?" tanya Chopper sambil melahap coklat kacang yang baru saja dibelikan Robin.

"Hem, mari kita liat…" gumam Luffy mengusap dagu sambil memperhatikan jadwal pilem hari ini. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali.

"Minna, gimana kalo kita nonton ini?" tanya Ussop sambil menunjuk poster di depannya.

"_This is it…_???" tanya anak-anak sambil memperhatikan yang ditunjuk Ussop. Sementara itu Luffy dan Chopper memperhatikan poster itu sambil teriak 'GAKKOIIIII~' berulang kali. Mata mereka berubah menjadi bentuk bintang.

"Orangnya kan udah meninggal?" tanya Franky bersendakep. "Gak salah tuh?"

"Tapi keren lhooooo~" teriak mereka berdua bebarengan.

"Yohohoho… Mega bintang yang emang keren banget!" teriak Brook melebarkan tangannya, "Aku sudah menontonnya sejak dulu…"

"Ahh~ gak rame dong… Masa' nonton pilem yang mega bintangnya dah meninggal?? Mending nonton pilem bajak laut!" respon Luffy.

"Tapi hari ini kan gak ada jadwal pilem bajak laut? Jangankan itu, pilem perang aja hari ini gak ada!" komen Zoro yang kecewa melihat jadwal pilem yang hari itu akan diputar.

"Eng? Ada yang liat Sanji?" tanya Nami celingak-celinguk mencari sosok orang berkepala kuning.

"Dia disana…" tunjuk Robin pada Sanji yang sedang jajan _cappucino_ sambil ngegodain mba-mba yang jualan.

"Menyesal aku bertanya…" sahut Nami cepat sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya majang tampang penyesalan-yang-sangat-mendalam.

"Minna, gimana kalo nonton ini?" tunjuk Robin pada poster yang ada dihadapannya. "Peredarannya tinggal hari ini lho!"

"…_The Next Ju-On_…" gumam Mugiwaraners. Mereka pun berlagak tidak mendengarkan Robin, berpura-pura tidak melihat dan menyebar menjauh dari Robin. Robin hanya sweatdrop memandangi teman-temannya yang gak becus sama pilem thriller.

"Kalian ini…" gumamnya dengan suara sangat rendah.

"Hey, Kalo ini gimana? Ini pilem terbaru…" tunjuk Brook.

Mugiwaraners memperhatikan poster itu, "…_2012…_?" Mereka pun menghampiri poster itu dan berkerumun untuk melihatnya. Nami membacakan tulisan dibawah judulnya.

"…Pilem terbaru mengenai kisah datangnya bencana besar yang telah diramalkan dari tahun 2008 dan terjadi di tahun 2012. Apakah manusia bisa menghindari takdir alam ini? Saksikan kehebatan efek suara dan animasi terbaik sepanjang masa!"

"SUUUGGEEEE~!! YOSH!! Nonton ini aja yuk minna!!" ajak Luffy semangat 45 dan mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ tak terkecuali Mister Security yang udah gebuk-gebukin pentungan ke tangannya ngeliatin dengan tampang sangar.

Mugiwaraners siap-siap nyingkir pura-pura gak kenal, karena malu punya teman kayak begitu.

"Ayolah minna…" rengek Luffy.

Tak lama, tampak Sanji yang sedang asyik menyeruput minumannya datang menghampiri mereka. "Hoy, udah nemu filem yang bagus?" tanyanya anteng.

Semua menggeleng lesu.

Sanji tersenyum, "gue punya usul pilem yang bagus… Mau gak?"

"Apa tuh, alis aneh?" tanya Zoro.

"Tuh…" tunjuknya pada poster di belakangnya. "…judulnya _Menculik Miyavi_…" (emang udah keluar???)

"Jiahhh… itu sih untuk 17 tahun ke atas!" komen Franky.

"Berarti aku bisa nonton dong…! Yohohoho!!" bangga Brook.

"Nonton aja 'ndiri…" cibir Ussop dengan ekspresi males.

"Yahhh… gak ada yang rame ya…" keluh Nami duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Kalo Nami ingin nonton apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Eh? Gue???" tanya Nami balik sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Luffy pun duduk disampingnya kemudian mengangguk. Para Mugiwaraners yang lain hanya ngeliatin dengan tampang ngeledek seperti 'Ehem… ehem…' ato 'cihuy… ditanya Luffy nie…' dan lain sebagainya.

"Gue sih sebenernya ingin nonton… itu…" tunjuknya pada sebuah poster.

Luffy berteriak kenceng nunjuk-nunjuk dengan semangat, "TUH KAN BENER!!! Nami sependapat sama gueee!!"

Para Mugiwaraners menengok ke poster yang ditunjuk Nami.

"Luffy, yang ditunjuk Nami bukan poster 2012, tapi yang di sampingnya…" ujar Robin sweatdrop.

"Yang di sampingnya…?" lirih Luffy mengarahkan pandangan beberapa derajat ke arah kanan poster itu. Luffy jaw drop, "_TARZAN MASUK KOTA_??!!"

Nami menjitak Luffy, "SEBELAH KIRINYA, BODOH!! BUKAN SEBELAH KANAN!"

"Oh… Syukur deh…" Luffy mengarahkan pandangannya beberapa derajat lagi ke kiri. Ia pun menemukan poster yang dimaksud Nami, namun pipinya kemudian memerah seiring matanya membulat. "Legenda Cinta?"

Robin tersenyum, "Gue udah baca versi novelnya… bagus lho!"

"Nami mau nonton itu?" tunjuk Luffy lesu. Nami mengangguk tersenyum. "Yang lain gimana? Yang gak setuju angkat tangan!"

Cuman Luffy dan Zoro yang angkat tangan.

"Yohohoho… tujuh lawan dua!" girang Brook.

Sanji membuang gelas _coppucino_nya kemudian menyalakan rokoknya. "Kalo Robin bilang bagus, ceritanya pasti bagus…" Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya, "Gue pengen nonton…"

"Iya, Gue juga penasaran ceritanya… Kata orang-orang sih emang bagus ceritanya…" timpal Franky.

"Gue juga!!" teriak Ussop dan Chopper bebarengan.

Nami tertawa, "Luffy, lo kalah!"

"Lo juga, Zoro!" Robin ikutan terkekeh. Franky pun memimpin mereka untuk membeli tiket. Luffy dan Zorro termenung memandangi makhluk-makhluk itu menjauh dari mereka menuju loket.

"Cih, awas aja kalo ceritanya gak rame…" lirih Zoro kemudian segera bergabung dengan anak-anak. "Ayo Luffy!" ajaknya.

"Iya…" jawabnya lesu.

_**Satu jam kemudian…**_

"Maaf mas, pedang kendo dilarang masuk…" ujar mister security penagih tiket masuk pada cowok berambut ijo di depannya.

Cnut.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kami takut terjadi keributan di dalam…"

"…lebih milih terjadi keributan di dalam, atau di sini, mas security???" tanya Zoro dengan tampang Yakuza nyodorin pedang ke leher mister security.

"Gyaaaa…!! Iya! Becanda mas!! Si… silahkan masuk…"

Zoro menyeringai ramah, "Terima kasih, mas…" sahutnya kemudian masuk dengan cara berjalan ditegak-tegakkin nyombongin diri.

"Zoro, darimana aja lo?" tanya Robin seiring laki-laki pecinta pedang itu duduk disampingnya menopangkan kepala pada tangannya dengan lesu.

"Gue ada masalah dikit sama tukang pambawa gebukan…"

"Itu namanya Satpam, Zoro… Bukan tukang pembawa gebukan…" tawa Robin.

"Ya, ya… atur aja 'ndiri…" komen Zoro.

"Pilemnya kayak apa sih, Robin?" tanya Nami yang duduk di sampingnya. Robin hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa takkan seru kalau diberitahu sekarang.

Pilem diputar…

Nami sangat bersemangat. Tapi kemudian, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat terjatuh di pundaknya. Ia juga mendengar suara orang mendengkur dengan ganas dan mengganggu, suara ini sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Nami menengok untuk memastikan bahwa yang jatuh dipundaknya dan mendengkur kencang itu bukan…

"LUUUUFFFFFYYYYY???!!!!" sontak Nami.

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" seru orang-orang yang menonton memperingatkan.

"Upss… maaf…" sahutnya berbisik. "Luffy, bangun! Lo gimana sih? Pilem baru mulai udah main molor aja!" bisik Nami panik dan memukul-mukul pipi Luffy berulang kali. Tapi yang ditepuk gak bangun-bangun. Dasar setan molor…

Nami memandangi Luffy yang tertidur pulas nan innocent seperti anak kecil di pundaknya. "Luffy…" lirihnya.

Nami memandanginya makin lekat…

Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya…

Dan dekat…

Dekat…

Hingga Nami pun ingin men…

Nami ingin men…

…ingin men…

…men…

…meneriaki Luffy…

"…**BANGUUUUUUUNNNN BAAAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

_**BLEEETAAAK!! BUGH!! BUGHH! BUAAAAGHH~!!!**_

Aaaamiiiiiinnn………

_**#==;_**__**TSUZUKU**__**_; ==#**_

_**

* * *

**_

**#==[Bahas Review (pojok SBS abal-abal ala Zimmer)]==#**

_**MelZzZ:**_ Kasihan semua? Yah… begitulah… saya memang bejad kok… hahahaha… (contoh author yang gak bisa bedain BAIK dan BURUK)

_**Azure R. Aori:**_ Penasaran? Okeh… saya lanjutin kok… ;D

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ First, I'd say… thanks udah review!! Jiahhh, dia kena virus kocak… hati-hati… menurut buku yang gue baca (entah baca dimana, ato mungkin buku khayalan) virus kocak mengakibatkan tidak waras, kadang-kadang stress sendiri, dan penyakit ketawa sendiri menahun… hati-hati ya! Miss typo? Oke, saya perbaiki. Aku juga baru sadar kalo aku tuh ngetiknya selama ini double 'r'…

_**Monkey D. Cyntia:**_ Well, seneng juga kalo semua bilang EYD saya udah bagus… iya, soal miss typo udah saya bahas di atas… (jangan nengok ke atap ato ke langit-langit!). Luffy emang baka!! –mati kena serangan gomu2 bazooka-

_**Ferri-chan:**_ Tapi seneng kan? Aku perhatiin, kamu ga ada bosen-bosennya deh nge review… duh, jadi merasa malu terhadap diri sendiri… maafin nii-chan yang udah lama gak review ceritamu, entar deh kalo sempat ya…

_**Mizu-kun:**_ Iyakkk! Selamat!! Penciuman anda sangat tajam! Anda berhak mendapatkan piring cantik gratis satu lusin minus 12 persembahan Cindory… Tapi maaf, kalo saya selingi dengan LuHan dan ZoTa ato ZoPe yaaa…

_**NakamaLuna:**_ -keenakan dicium- Eh?! Tidak…!!! Gue masih setia sama Ratih-chan!! Okey, honto ni arigato udah di add di fav list!!

_**TakayaUzuki:**_ Yohohohooo… ini juga lanjut mbo'e…

_**(I)(B)lis(N)aruto(U)zumaki: **_Huehehehe… makasih ya… udah ngedukung terus… aku doain deh kamu jadi anak yg pinter, sholeh, sukses ya…

_**

* * *

**_

Yah, begitulah… gak ada lemon sama sekali kan di chapter ini? Kalo ada, pasti ratingnya sudah saya naikkan jadi rating M… dan anda-anda yang berumur di bawah persyaratan rating M pasti akan tidak mampu membacanya… Well, bagi yang menyukai LuNa, ZoRo, dan SanMar, akan muncul di next chappie…

**MOHON REVIEW** dan jangan ragu mengomentari fanfic saya!! Apapun yang anda pikirkan saya terima …!!

_**PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW!**_


	3. Weekend Part 02: Sanji's GirlFriend?

**Disclaimer: **-pergi ke paranormal untuk nyantet Odachi- kemenyan tujuh rupa yang diambil dari tujuh sumur yang berada di tujuh benua di dunia… tapi gak mempan juga… -stress sendiri dan coba bikin fanfic geje-

**Summary:** Gara-gara Nami… mereka diusir dari bioskop. Mugiwaraners pun kecewa, tapi si ceria Luffy membangkitkan kembali semangat teman-temannya, dan mengajak mereka ke pantai!! Gimana kegilaan mereka selanjutnya ya? Virus kocak dan romance/friendship masih menempel di fanfic ini…

**A/N:** Bagi yang tidak suka Sanji x Margaret saya sarankan jangan membaca fanfic ini… O, ya, disini juga a lil OOC.

_**

* * *

**_

**__CHAPTER THREE__**

_**Weekend the second: BEACH, Sanji's Girlfriend?**_

Franky terus mengomel sepanjang jalan ia menyetir mobil. "Cih, uangku melayang, dan kita belom sempet menonton apa-apa…" gumamnya yang ke 8.565 kali.

"Tauk tuh! Gara-gara sapa sih?" ledek Ussop melirik Nami.

"KOK NYALAHIN GUE??!" sewot Nami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Nami, udah jelas elo yang tadi bikin keributan…" sela Luffy. "Wajah gue yang ganteng jadi korban laknat elo…"

"Ngaca lo!! Kata sapa lo ganteng!!" komen Sanji menarik pipi Luffy. "Gantengan gue!"

"Hoekkk…" ledek Zoro.

"Kenapa lo?! Pake 'hoek'-'hoek'an segala?!! HAH?!"

"Zoro hamil kali…" komen Chopper ketawa-ketiwi.

"APA LO BILANG??!!!" marah Zoro ngacungin pedang kendo ke arah leher Chopper. Chopper semaput.

"Ussop! Kasih napas buatan!!" panik Nami.

"Idih… najis…" sahut Ussop ogah-ogahan.

"Oya, oya, biar aku aja!!" lompat Brook ke atas Chopper. "Napas buatan, RESCUE ONE!"

"**EEMMMAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" tereak Chopper berusaha nyingkir.

Brook ngerem dadakan, pas persis 2 cm lagi. "YOHOHOHOOOO!!! Aku sakti juga!! Belum aku kasih napas buatan dikau telah bangun!"

"BERISIK! ITU KARENA MULUT ELO TUH BAU TAU GAK!!" sewot Chopper nutup idung karena mulut Brook persis di depan lobang idung.

"Woy… jangan mesum di mobil gue…" komen Franky sambil nyetir.

Luffy yang ada di sampingnya menengok ke belakang, "Minna, jangan pada depresi gitu dong… gue tau Nami emang bersalah," Nami masang muka angker, Luffy tetep cuek, "…tapi kita kan gak bisa langsung bad mood hanya gara-gara dia kan??" tunjuknya pada Nami. Nami sempat hendak menggigit jari telunjuk Luffy, namun gagal.

Semua merenungi kata-kata Luffy. Kecuali Zoro yang asyik melanjutkan molornya.

"Bener juga… kita gak bisa bad mood gitu aja… this is our weekend's vacation!" setuju Robin.

"Yah, minna, maafin aku yah… udah ngehancurin weekend kita…" sesal Nami.

"Wah!! Rekor!! Biasanya lo dua hari kemudian baru dateng en minta maaf! Sekarang kok cuman dua jam setelah kejadian ya?" kagum Ussop manggut-manggut.

"BERISIK!" sangar Nami.

"Udah lah guys, Nami juga udah minta maaf kan?" bela Luffy. "Hey, Franky, gimana kalo kita langsung ke pantai aja? Mumpung masih pagi juga nih!"

Franky melirik jam tangannya, "Iya sih, baru jam 11… Gimana, minna? Mau ke pantai aja?"

"OOOWWWWKEEEEEHHH!!!!!" respon mereka dengan semangat.

_**

* * *

**_

_**EVENT TWO: **__GrandLine's Great Largest Beach In The World…_

"**YAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" teriak Luffy dari arah tengah laut sambil berselancar sekalian tebar pesona di depan cewek-cewek yang ENGGAK ngelirik dia sama sekali.

"Luffy, hati-hati kecebur!" seru Nami memperingatkan dari arah kedai. Robin yang ada di sampingnya tertawa kecil melihat Luffy yang bergaya ke sana kemari.

"Hoy! Nami!! Liat gue!!!" seru Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari bergaya dengan bersalto beberapa kali di atas papan selancarnya. Nami membalas sapaan Luffy,

"**JANGAN BANYAK GAYA LO!! AWAS KALO KECEBUR! GUE GAK MAU NOLONGIN!!!**"

Robin tertawa makin kencang. Tak lama, Sanji menghampiri dengan membawa beberapa minuman.

"ROBIINNN-CHWWAAAANNNN~! NAMI-SWAAAANN!!!" lebaynya kemudian.

"Ara… ara… Arigato…" senyum Robin. Sanji makin terpesona nan ngiler karenanya.

"Thanks," sambut Nami sambil mengambil minumannya. "Eng? Kok kayaknya gue gak liat Brook sama Franky?"

"Franky katanya sih gak mau liat laut, _you know why_ 'kan? Jadi dia katanya lebih milih jalan-jalan ke tempat lain, nanti dia jemput kita lagi kok pas malem," sahut Sanji sambil mengambil duduk di sampingnya. "Kalo Brook dia ikut numpang sama Franky, trus katanya mau turun di tempat 'tenang'…" lanjutnya dengan menanda'kutip'kan kata tenang.

"'tenang'?" tanya Robin menirukan gaya Sanji menandakutipkan kata tenang.

"Yah… si tua bangka itu waktu cerita ke gue menandakutipkan kata tenang seperti yang gue lakuin barusan…"

"Pasti ke tempat mesum…" su'udzon Nami.

"Entahlah, menurut gue belum tentu juga…" khusnudzon Robin.

"Yah, apapun itu, kita terpaksa bersenang-senang tanpa mereka…" cool Sanji menghirup rokoknya.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang cowok berperawakan macho dengan tampang ngantuk dan gak mutu datang menghampiri mereka. Rambut ijonya yang diterpa sinar matahari tampak basah.

"Dari mana lo? Basah kuyup gitu?" sapa Sanji.

"Berisik! Gue ke sini bukan mau liat tampang elo, tau gak!"

"Kok lu sewot sih?!"

"DIEM!! Robin, ayo!" Zoro dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Robin menjauh dari Nami dan Sanji tanpa mempedulikan Robin yang berulang kali mengeluh kesakitan karena tenaga babon Zoro yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Robin terlalu kuat.

"Hoy! Marimo! Lembut dikit sama cewek!"

"Iya, Zoro! Kasian Robin!" timpal Nami. Tapi terlambat, dua orang itu sudah menjauh dan menghilang dari sudut perspektif pandangan mereka.

Nami dan Sanji mendengus lelah.

"_Ano ahou_…" komen Sanji.

"Dasar Zoro… dia memang sering Mr. Ius…" komen Nami setelah memangku kepalanya di tangan kanannya.

"KYAAAAA~~!! Kamu kan Sanji dari klan bangsawan itu kan~??" teriak dua orang cewek.

Sanji cengir tebar pesona, "Ya, nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" responnya dengan lagak sok cool. Melihat itu, Nami menahan sekuat tenaga rasa mual.

"KYAAAAAA!!! Gantengnya~!!" teriak dua cewek itu berbarengan dengan pipi super merah dan wajah diimut-imutin. Nami pun udah gak kuat nahan mual.

"Ya.. ya.. kalian mau mengobrol denganku? Mari… Mari…" bual Sanji kemudian pergi bersama kedua gadis itu meninggalkan Nami yang pengen muntah sesegera mungkin.

"Cih, sialan, gue ditinggal sendiri…" gumam Nami. Ia pun hanya melanjutkan menyeruput minumannya, kemudian memperhatikan Luffy yang sedang bermain sama Ussop dan Chopper lari-larian trus guling-guling geje di pasir. Nami sweatdrop.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile, Robin and Zoro's place…**_

"Duuuh… Zoro…! Apa-apaan sih lo!! Sakit tau gak!!" keluh Robin memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Lo belom potong kuku ya? Tangan gue sampe sakit gini…"

"Maaf," sesal Zoro. Ia menatap Robin dengan lembut.

Robin menaikan alis kanannya tanda bingung. "Lo kenapa sih? Aneh banget deh…" responnya sambil bertolak pinggang dan mencoba menganalisis Zoro yang sedang asyik menatapnya.

"Em, gue… cuman mau…" Zoro angkat bicara. "Gue… mau…"

Robin memandangnya dengan serius menunggu lanjutan Zoro.

"Gue…" Zoro nerpes, eh, nervous. Ia menelan ludahnya. "…mau…"

"Mau apa, Zoro?" sabar Robin menunggu jawaban.

"Euh…" sahutnya, "Gue lupa…"

_**GUBRAK!!**_

"Udah gue tungguin dengan seksama, lo malah lupa!" sewot Robin berusaha berdiri.

Zoro memukul tangannya dengan kepalan tangan satunya lagi, "Oh, ya! Gue mau ngajak lo ke batu karang sebelah sana!" tunjuknya ke arah belakang kemudian.

"Batu karang?"

"Iya, waktu gue jalan-jalan (baca: nyasar) tadi, gue nemu batu-batu karang yang bagus. Lo bilang lo suka batu-batu unik kan?"

"Em, iya sih… ya boleh juga… Let's go!" ajak Robin. Zoro mengangguk dan memimpin jalan. Robin sebenernya kurang percaya sama Zoro (yang masih ga bias bedain mana utara mana selatan) untuk memimpin jalan, tapi apa boleh buat.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sanji's Place…**_

Suara cewek-cewek ketawa-ketiwi membahana di cafe. Tampak Sanji ikut tertawa sambil merangkul mereka.

"Silahkan, ini es krim yang anda sekalian pesan…" seorang pelayan berambut pirang pendek dengan matanya yang indah tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, thanks…" respon Sanji. Ia memandang pelayan itu. "Wow… manisnya…"gumamnya dengan suara sangat rendah. Pipinya memerah.

"Sanji-sama? Anda tak apa-apa?" panggil salah seorang cewek yang sedang dirangkulnya. Sanji tetap tak menggubrisnya meskipun cewek itu melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sanji yang masih terpana melihat pelayan itu pergi.

"Sanji-sama?" teriak yang satunya lagi. Tak lama… "SANJI-SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" mereka berdua pun dengan kompaknya menabok Sanji, karena mengira Sanji kenapa-napa. Yah, mungkin jantungan dadakan atau semacamnya.

"Eh, permisi ya… aku mau ke toilet dulu, permisi nona-nona…" ujar Sanji tiba-tiba dan melengos meninggalkan kedua cewek itu cengo gak bermutu.

"Hey! Nona!" panggil Sanji mencoba memanggil cewek manis tadi. Namun, malang, cewek itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ke dapur? Sanji pun mencarinya ke sana. Tapi cewek yang ia cari gak ketemu. "Aneh… perasaan gue tadi liat dia ke sini…" gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tuan? Apa yang tuan lakukan disini?" seorang koki menyapanya dengan wajah heran.

"Eh, maaf, aku sedang mencari seseorang. Kira-kira tingginya segini," ia mensejajarkan tangannya tepat di samping pelipisnya, "dan dia memliki rambut pirang pendek seperti aku…"

"Anu tuan, apa ada spesifikasi ciri-ciri lagi? Soalnya yang rambutnya pirang dan tingginya segitu ada dua…" ia menunjuk pada seorang cewek badan besar, bertato, dan tampang yakuza di belakangnya yang sedang memotong beberapa bahan makanan dengan telatennya. "…yang itu bukan? Namanya MOGI…"

Si koki bertato itu pun menengok dan menyeringai ngeri (maksudnya senyum, tapi menurut Sanji itu seringai). Sanji berteriak histeris 'NNNOOOOOOOOO~!'.

"Eh, bukan ya tuan?" tanya koki itu. "Em, kalo begitu mungkin yang anda maksud adalah Margarett…"

"Margarett? What a beautiful name! Maaf, kalo boleh tau dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sanji sambil menganalisa ruang dapur.

"Ah, dia pasti sekarang di tempat kasir." Setelah diberi tahu, Sanji pamit pergi. Tapi kepergiannya pun tak lepas dari 'kiss bye' koki yakuza cewek bernama Mogi itu, dan berulang kali mengatakan 'BYE GANTENG~!'. Sanji pun sempat mengidap depresi berat.

Sanji berlari menuju kasir. Tapi tetap, yang dicarinya tak ada. Yang ada hanya seorang cowok berperawak tinggi besar.

"Permisi…" sopan Sanji.

"Ya? Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya orang itu sambil menyiapkan daftar harga.

"Eh, anu, saya bukan mau pesan. Maaf, saya ingin bertanya apakah Margarett-san ada?"

"Oh, dia baru saja pulang. Kerja paruh waktunya telah habis." Jawab laki-laki itu datar.

"EH?? Pulang???" sontak Sanji. "Tapi…" ia menunjukkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kerang di tangannya.

"Well, kalau anda punya urusan penting dengannya, saya akan berikan nomor hapenya…" sahutnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil dengan pulpen usangnya. "Ini, silahkan…"

"Eh? Te-terima kasih…" Sanji pun pamit. Setelah sampai di luar, "Cih, hape gue ketinggalan di mobil Franky…" kesalnya. Dengan anteng, Sanji pun menyerobot hape seseorang yang sedang menggunakannya.

"HEY!! Mas! Itu punya gue!!" sewotnya sambil berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"PINJAM!!" respon Sanji menahan jidat orang itu. Ia pun memijit nomor yang tertera di kertas tersebut dengan super cepat. "Halo?"

"_Ya?" _ terdengar suara lembut dari seberang sana. Mata Sanji berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Nona~ Maaf mengganggu~ Tapi kalung kerang anda terjatuh…" jelas Sanji dengan suara sok cool.

"_Eh? Apa? Pantas saya cari-cari tidak ada! Baiklah, untung saya belum pergi dari pantai… Saya sedang bersama teman-teman saya, maukah anda mengantarkannya kemari? Mohon maaf sekali, saya tak bisa meninggalkan teman-teman saya disini!"_

"Iya, tak apa nona! Dengan senang hati~" Setelah diberitahu posisi gadis itu, Sanji menutup hapenya dan melemparkannya ke muka orang yang punya. _**DOAAGGHH!**_

"Tunggu aku, Margarett-swaaaannn~!!" ia pun berlari sambil menari norak.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile, Nami's place…**_

Nami masih memperhatikan Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper yang sekarang sedang menikmati hot dog. Nami cemberut bete. "Yang lain pada bersenang-senang… kok gue enggak… malah _ngedog_ disini sendiri… huh…" keluhnya.

"HOYYY!! NAMII!! KEMARIII~!! MAU HOT LOG GAAAAKKK~????" teriak Luffy yang kemudian kepalanya di keplak Ussop.

"HOT DOG, BEGO!!"

Nami tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya berpaling ke arah lain. "Huh…"

"Eh? Dia masih marah sama gue ya?" gumam Luffy sambil menggigit hot dog ke-68 nya.

"_KRAUS~ KRAUSS~!_ Nwampwaknya bhegitu…" Sahut Chopper melahap Hot Dog dengan super cepat.

"Tapi, dari tadi dia ngeliatin gue terus lho…"

"_GLEK!! _Ohok… ohok…!!" batuk Chopper dan Ussop karena tersedak.

Ussop segera mengambil sebotol air putih yang sudah tersedia kemudian menumpahkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ha… lega…" gumamnya setelah menegak air putih, "dia naksir elo kali!"

Chopper pun merebut botol air itu dengan ganas dan menegaknya. "Iya kali, Luffy!"

"Naksir itu apa? Makanan jenis baru ya?" innocent Luffy.

"Naksir itu artinya suka, Luffy!!" Sewot Ussop nampang ekspresi 'lo-bego-bego-amat-jadi-orang'.

"Hho…" gumam Luffy. "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???!!!!!!!"

Chopper dan Ussop masang tampang males, "Yah… responnya telat…"

"Tapi… bagus kan…?"

"Apanya?" tanya Chopper.

"Aku juga suka Nami…"

"WWHHAAAAATTS???!!!!!!!!!" kaget mereka.

"Aku suka Nami, aku juga suka Robin,"

"EHH??!!"

"Aku suka Zoro, aku suka Sanji, aku suka kalian,"

"APA??!!" kaget Ussop dan Chopper masang tampang jijik.

"Yah, pokoknya semua Mugiwaraners!! Aku suka kalian!!!" ceria Luffy.

"Oh… kirain beneran suka…" lirih Ussop dan Chopper sambil membuang keringat bebarengan.

"Syukur deh… aku pikir Luffy beneran gak normal…" lirih Chopper.

"Gini ya, Luffy… maksud kita bukan suka kayak gitu… lo tau 'kan? Cinta! Cinta!!" jelas Ussop sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk hati.

"Cinta?" bingung Luffy.

Chopper memegang bahu Ussop. "Sudahlah, Ussop… gak usah dipaksakan… Nanti juga dia ngerti sendiri! Kalo lo tetep keras kepala pengen ngejelasin hal yang kayak begitu ke Luffy, gue jamin 100 persen lo bakal stress sendiri!"

"Ah, iya juga…" setuju Ussop membayangkan dirinya yang depresi berat karena kecapean menghadapi si bego Luffy.

"Eh, eh! Nami kemari tuh!" tunjuk Chopper.

"Luffy…" lirih Nami seiring dirinya duduk di samping Luffy.

"Eh? Nami? Ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Gue bete banget… semua ninggalin gue sendirian. Apa, karena gue ngehancurin liburan weekend kita ya?" curhat Nami dengan wajah sedih. Sementara itu, Ussop dan Chopper yang udah liat SiKon (situasi dan kondisi), buru-buru cabut meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan diam-diam.

"Enggak, Nami! Tenang aja kok! Lo gak ngehancurin weekend kita! Buktinya, gue, Ussop, dan Chopper…" ia menunjuk yang sudah tidak ada, "EH?! KEMANA MEREKA???"

Tapi Nami nampak tak mempedulikannya. Nami hanya terus menatap Luffy, menatapnya dengan sedih. "Gue… minta maaf…"

"Shi shi shi…!!" Luffy tertawa mendengar pernyataan Nami, "Lo gak perlu minta maaf, _bakayaro!_"

Nami tersenyum. "Kenapa ya? Cuman elo yang bisa bikin gue bahagia?" lirihnya.

"Gampang jawabannya! Karena gue sahabat elo!!" sahut Luffy dengan riang kemudian memberikan Nami senyuman khasnya.

Nami menggeleng. "Kayaknya bukan itu jawabannya, ketua…"

"Lho? Apa dong?"

Nami dengan tiba-tiba, memeluknya erat. "Lo… satu-satunya sahabat yang gue sayang, Luffy…" bisiknya di samping telinga Luffy.

"Nami…?" Luffy tampak bingung. Tapi, Luffy memang anak yang hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Ia pun memeluk balik Nami dengan erat. "Nami, lo juga sahabat yang gue sayang kok…" jawabnya pelan. Nami tersenyum menanggapinya.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ussop and Chopper's Place…**_

"Cih, bo'ong banget tuh anak bilang gak ngerti sama hal yang begituan!!" komen Ussop menanggapi pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Yah, gue tarik kata-kata gue soal Luffy yang polos, innocent, dan ga ngerti apa-apa…" lanjut Chopper memandangi Luffy dan Nami yang sedang mengobrol berdua. "Mereka, barusan pelukan kan?"

"Tau ah! Gue pura-pura gak liat…" sahut Ussop meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. "Yuk, Chopper, kita ke tempat kedai eskrim aja!"

"Okey…"

"Nanti gue ceritain yah waktu gue SMP ngehadapin preman-preman yang jumlahnya 500 orang!" sombong Ussop yang udah jelas banget cuman bualan.

"HONTO???!" bahagia Chopper kemudian segera mengikutinya dari belakang dengan semangat. Sangking semangatnya, Chopper sempat tersandung pasir beberapa kali.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Zoro and Robin's Place…**_

"Wow… batu-batu karang ini emang bagus-bagus! Zoro, lo pinter banget!" Robin mengumpulkan beberapa batu-batu karang. Ia pun menatap Zoro yang diam saja tak menanggapi pernyataan Robin. Tampak Zoro sedang berdiri dengan gagah tak jauh darinya di atas sebuah batu karang besar menghadap laut. Angin membawa rambut dan baju kemejanya melambai-lambai. "Zoro…?" Robin mulai merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Eh, ya Robin?" sahut Zoro yang baru sadar kalau dirinya dari tadi memang sedang diajak ngobrol oleh Robin. Zoro menghampirinya dan ikut jongkok tepat di depan Robin.

Zoro menyadari kalau Robin hanya terdiam menatapnya. Pipinya tampak merah dan ia berkeringat. "Robin, lo gak apa-apa? Lo sakit ya?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia pun mengecek dahi Robin dengan tangannya. "Wuiiihh… badan lo panas! Kita balik lagi aja yuk? Angin di sini kayaknya terlalu gede. Entar lo sakit lagi!" ajaknya.

Robin menggeleng. "Enggak kok. Gue gak kenapa-napa…" ia pun meletakkan beberapa batu karang yang ada di tangannya di atas pasir, kemudian duduk pula di samping batu-batu karang indah itu. Begitu juga dengan Zoro. "O ya, semalam makasih ya!"

"Semalam?" bingung Zoro. "Oh… itu… gak papa… well, sebenernya gue emang gak melakukan apa-apa kok, gue cuman bisa ngekhawatirin elo aja…" senyumnya.

Robin membalas senyum Zoro. "Bego, rasa khawatir elo juga udah berarti banget buat gue…"

"Lo tau? Gue sebenarnya berharap banget lo bisa ngelupain masa lalu elo…"

"Gue yang punya masa lalu, kenapa elo yang repot sih?"

"Itu… well, soalnya…" Zoro tak berani menghadapi tatapan mata Robin. "…Lo sahabat yang paling gue sayang…"

Robin hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kok ketawa sih?!"

"Enggak… hahaha…" sahut Robin cepat, "Lo juga kok, Zoro… Lo sahabat yang paling gue sayang!"

Zoro tersenyum lega.

"Thanks banget selama ini lo dah mau ngelindungin gue terus… Padahal…" tatap Robin dengan sedih kemudian.

"Padahal apa?"

"Padahal… gue gak punya apa-apa yang bisa gue kasihin ke elo. Gue rasa, semua yang gue kasih ke elo, gak ada arti apa-apa dibanding perlindungan elo selama delapan tahun ini untuk gue…" Robin menatap pasir-pasir coklat keemasan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu gak bener kok… Gue udah cukup seneng ngeliat elo tersenyum senang…" tampik Zoro menghibur Robin.

"Thanks…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Malam harinya, pesta api unggun…**_

"Robin-san, Apa Franky-san masih belum datang?" tanya Brook sembari melepas topi tingginya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah api unggun.

"Belum," sahut Robin menggeleng. Ia pun melanjutkan pemanggangan _marshmelow_.

"Brook-jii-chan! Dari mana aja? Kenapa jam segini baru datang?" tanya Luffy sambil melahap sedap marshmelow yang baru saja ia panggang.

"Yohohohoo!! Syukurlah kalian merindukanku!"

"GE-ER!!!" teriak Luffy, Nami, Chopper dan Ussop bebarengan. Brook pun hanya melanjutkan tertawanya saja.

"Oya, oya, tak usah sungkan…"

"SAPA YANG SUNGKAN?!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lihat Sanji-kun?" tanya Robin memandang sekeliling, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya sepi dan suara ombak.

"Si _baka_ itu pasti sedang kencan dengan cewek…" tebak Zoro sambil menguap ria. "Hhoaaa~ sampai kapan kita mau menunggu dia di sini? Gue udah ngantuk neh! Kita tinggalin aja si omesh itu!" mendengar kata 'udah ngantuk', Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper pun bisik-bisik, 'Bukannya dia emang selalu ngantuk ya?'. De trio pun kena hajar sendal Zoro.

"Iya… ngapain kita nungguin dia? Mending molor di rumah Luffy!" timpal Nami mengucek matanya karena mengantuk.

"Jangan! Kasian Sanji dong! Ayolah, minna! Kita tunggu aja, sebentar lagi juga dia dateng!" hibur Luffy dengan wajah bengep. "Lagian apa salahnya sih kita nungguin dia?"

Nami menghajar Luffy, "Iya! Tapi sampai kapan, baka?! Sampai besok pagi??!!"

"Awhhh… dihajar mulu…" gumam Luffy menangisi takdir, "Gak masalah kan? Besok kita libur!"

"Iya, sih…" gumam Nami. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng kuat, "Enggak! Masalahnya kita mau tidur dimana?"

"Di sini juga gapapa kok!" seru Luffy sambil ngesot riang di pasir.

"OGAAHHH!!!" teriak Mugiwaraners.

Tak lama, yang dibicarakan pun datang. Ia datang dengan wajah tak berdosa bersama seorang gadis di sampingnya. "Hey, minna…" sapanya yang kemudian disambut meriah wajah angker teman-temannya yang komen, 'DARIMANA AJA LO?!!'.

"Euhhh… Sorry deh, udah bikin kalian nunggu lama banget," anteng Sanji yang kemudian dicekek Nami, 'ENAK AJA LO NGOMONG SORRY!'.

"Sanji-san, gadis manis yang ada di sampingmu itu siapa?" tanya Brook menunjuk sopan pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di samping Sanji tersenyum ramah.

"Lho? Margarett? Ngapain lo disini??" tanya Luffy bingung yang secara gak langsung mengundang pandangan aneh dari anggota Mugiwaraners.

"Lo kenal? Luffy?" tanya Sanji kaget.

"Ah! Luffy-kun! Lama tak jumpa!!" sapa Margarett sopan.

"Jelas kenal dong! Dia kan temen SMP gue!" jawab Luffy anteng melanjutkan kegiatan melahap marshmelow panggang.

"Oh? Begitu ya?" heran Sanji memandang Margarett. Margarett hanya tersenyum. "Well, bagi yang belom kenal, gue perkenalin deh… Namanya Margarett, dia kerja paruh waktu di café sekitar sini," Sanji tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tangan Margarett, "Dan sekarang, dia cewek gue!"

"**NAN NIIIIIIIIIIII?????????!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit dramatis plus lebay para Mugiwaraners.

"Kenapa sih?! Gak usah heran gitu deh!!" respon Sanji.

Zoro sendakep dengan lagak meledek, "Gue gak nyangka, orang sebego elo ada yang mau…"

"WHAT?! Cih! Ngaku aja lo iri! Ya 'kan?!" sewot Sanji sambil siap-siap menghajar Zoro.

Zoro hanya meng-kacang-mahalin Sanji dengan tampang lesu, "Minna, Sanji udah dateng, Let's go home!" ajaknya sambil mengorek telinga. Ia tak menghiraukan sama sekali Sanji yang teriak-teriak sewot di telinganya.

"Ayo… gue ngantuk…" ajak Nami mengucek matanya lagi.

"Kebetulan, guys," sela Robin sambil menatap hapenya, "Franky baru aja sms kalo dia udah sampe dan sekarang lagi nunggu di tempat parkiran."

"YOSH! Ayo kita pulang minna!" semangat Luffy yang merupakan komando untuk anak-anak bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pulang.

"Wait! Gue kan baru nyampe! Masa' kalian udah mau pulang lagi???" halang Sanji.

"Eh, alis aneh! Kita tuh selama elo 'in-de-hoy', nungguin di sini dengan tampang lesu selama 3 jam! Tau gak!! Mana sempet diusir sama penjaga pantai lagi!" komen Zoro sambil melewati Sanji begitu saja, disusul pula dengan yang lain.

"Ayo, Sanji! Pulang!" teriak Nami melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Ah, iya… ayo Margarett!" ajak Sanji menggandeng tangan Margarett. Tapi gadis pirang itu menahannya.

"Maaf, Sanji. Gue pulang sendiri aja…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" bingung Sanji. "Udahlah! Gak usah sungkan gitu deh, ikut kita aja yuk! Franky pasti mau nganterin elo kok! Yang laen juga pasti gak keberatan…"

Margarett menggeleng lembut, "enggak… makasih…" Ia pun segera berlari sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sanji. Sanji cuman terpana bin ngiler melihat senyum manis gadis yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sesampainya di rumah…**_

Pukul 11.00 pm.

Nami terbangun kemudian mengucek matanya. Ia memandangi sekeliling, dimana tampak para Mugiwaraners masih tertidur nyenyak. Dengan rasa kurang kerjaan, ia pun menghitung jumlah teman-temannya.

"1…2…" gumamnya. "Lho? Kok cuman delapan?" lirihnya sambil menengok ke arah lain, "Eh, kemana si Luffy?"

Nami meraba-raba tembok untuk menyalakan lampu. Kemudian menghitung ulang anggota Mugiwara. "Eh… bener kok cuman delapan… Iya! Luffy ga ada!" gumamnya dengan suara sangat rendah agar tak membangunkan teman-temannya. Ia pun berjalan pelan ke arah pintu dapur untuk ngecek Luffy. Tapi yang dicarinya tetap gak ada. "Kemana tuh anak?"

Dengan mengikuti intuisinya, ia melangkah ragu melewati tangga menuju kamar Luffy berada. Ia membuka pintu kamar Luffy, "Kok gak dikunci?" pikirnya heran. Tampak di dalam, Luffy sedang membuka sebuah buku.

"Luffy? Ngapain lo?"

"ASTAJIMM!!!" kaget Luffy yang refleks langsung loncat nempel ke tembok langit-langit persis cicak yang lagi cari kudapan malem. "Nami! Kaget tau gak!! Lo seneng ya kalo gue mati jantungan?!"

Nami sweatdrop. "Em… Lo ngapain disini? Luffy?" tanya Nami.

Luffy turun dari tempatnya semula. "Eh, ini… gue cuman penasaran sama Margarett…" lirih Luffy sambil memungut kembali buku yang sempat ia lempar tadi.

"Margarett?" tanya Nami. Luffy pun menyuruhnya masuk dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. "Ada apa sih?"

"Gini, tadi tuh gue lupa-lupa inget, sama yang namanya Margarett… Karena penasaran, gue gak bisa tidur dan akhirnya kesini untuk ngebongkar lagi buku kenangan SMP angkatan gue dulu…" Luffy menunjukkan sebuah halaman buku, Nami yang melihatnya terbelalak.

"HA?!! U-u-u-udah… meninggal??!" respon Nami depresi.

"Iya… itu masalahnya… gue baru inget kalo Margarett tu udah meninggal waktu gue kelas 2 SMP. Gue juga baru inget kalo dia tuh meninggal karena kanker!" jelas Luffy dengan tampang nakut-nakutin.

"Luffy… berarti yang tadi sama Sanji sapa??" lirih Nami dengan tampang pucat.

"Setan kali!"

"**GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!**"

* * *

_**#==;_**__**TSUZUKU**__**_; ==#**_

Benarkah Margarett seorang hantu? Mari kita saksikan the next episode…!

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Yah… begitulah… Oh, ya… Bahas review deh!

**SBS ABAL-ABAL… dimulai!**

_**Azure R. Aori:**_ Wahaha… IPA itu rame lho!! Kecuali Kimia… I hate Kimia… I LOVE FISIKA YEAH!!! –ehem- kok jadi curhat yah? –bingung sendiri- Nami bukan gak jadi nyium Luffy… tapi, dia emang mau ngehajar Luffy yang ngorok bin ngiler ria di pundaknya. Kalo dikau jadi Nami pasti gitu kan? Oh, soal 2012, Luffy dan kawan-kawan akhirnya gak jadi nonton… soalnya banyak yang lebih setuju pilem yang ditunjuk Nami.

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ Nah… ini dia reivew dari my NAKAMA… (boleh 'kan saya menganggap anda begitu? :D) Oh, mereka maen strip poker emang sampe ketiduran. Pemain yang berhasil bertahan gak tidur sampe tengah malem itu Franky, Zoro, en Sanji (Luffy? Dia anak pertama yang tepar duluan). Wahahaha… makasih deh… dikasih rating bintang lima!! (lho? Hotel dong?)

_**ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN:**_ Gyahahaha..! emang ada kok permainan strip poker itu! Aku juga baru tahu setelah baca fanfic rating M –ups!- Gak! Aku gak ngomong apa-apa kok! Lupakan! Lupakaaaann!!

_**YohNa –nyu-:**_ Iya… khusus chapter ini aja kok aku kasih spesial _fan service_ Luffy x Nami dan Zoro x Robin. Tapi inget ya, minna! Mereka belum pacaran lho! Masih sahabatan! Inget! Sahabatan! Jadi belum ada pairing pasti untuk fanfic ini!

_**Monkey D. Cyntia: **_ Hehe… bagi yang menunggu rekaman Franky sabar yah… kukuku… akan muncul di next episode… kukuku… -dicurigai Nami dan Luffy-

_**(I)(B)lis(N)ar(U)to: **_Wakakak… saya gak nganggep situ anak kecil kok… saya tahu, ente lebih tua dari saya… saya hanya mencoba mendoakan… apa itu salah? Yahahaha… Makasih yah udah review my story! –bend down-

_**MelZzZ: **_Panas ya?? Hem… kalo di sini dingin banget lho! Kalo pagi iler aku aja sampe berubah jadi es!! Wuiihhh… Luffy pake celana Dora?? Ide bagus tuh! Wahaha… bisa-bisa-bisa…! Video rekamannya Franky bakal aku munculin insya allah di next chappie… tenang aja kok… kalian pasti terkesima… Pairing ZoRo emang banyak yang minta ya? Well, di samping itu gue juga suka sih. _Kedo, kitto haya janaitte_…

**A/N:** Makasih minna, udah review… keep reading and I'm sorry for the late update!!

_**

* * *

YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT CLICK THIS BUTTON BELOW!!**_


	4. The Last Day of The Week: Buatan Franky?

**Disclaimer:** Siapa illustrator One Piece? ODACHI!!! Siapa pemilik One Piece? ODACHI!!! Siapa manusia paling keren di muka bumi ini? GUE!!! –ditimpuk sandal pak hansip-

**Summary:** CHAPTER FOUR: Syukurlah karena ternyata Margarett bukan seorang hantu… Tapi kemudian, Franky menghilang dan tak turut serta pada acara sarapan para Mugiwaraners. Gimana kelanjutannya ya? Check this out!!

**A/N: **Maaf minna, author bejad dan dekil ini pun sadar kalo sebenarnya saia SANGAT telat apdet. Tapi mohon maklum karena internet di rumah sedang ngadat rupanya. Apdet ini pun saya harus colong2 waktu di rumah temen yang (amit-amit) pelitnya... Saia juga minta maaf sama beberapa teman FFN saia yang ngerasa sms ke no saia tapi ga dibales. Saia betul2 minta maaf... _Ha'i_, dari pada baca keterangan geje dan ga becus dari saia, lebih baik anda nikmati saja cerita yang saia persembahkan berikut ini... _douzo..._

_**

* * *

**_

__**CHAPTER FOUR**__

**The Last Day For Weekend: **_**Buatan… Franky?**_

Luffy memperhatikan Sanji dengan seksama.

"Ngapain lo melototin gue kayak gitu?" sewot Sanji sambil terus memanggang daging, "Sarapan siapnya bentar lagi kok! Tenang aja!"

Luffy sama sekali gak merespon. Ia hanya terus melototin Sanji sambil bersendakep dan monyongin bibir.

Chopper yang aneh sama tingkah laku pemimpin geng paling ditakutin se-antero kota itu bertanya pada gadis yang paling dekat dengannya, Nami. "Luffy kenapa, Nami?"

Nami menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Meneketehe… tanya aja sama orangnya…" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Lo bilang 'meneketehe', tapi gue perhatiin elo dari tadi juga ngeliatin Sanji dengan ekspresi yang sama kayak si ahou itu," komen Zoro dengan tampang serius. Sementara, Chopper mandangin Zoro dengan tampang shock, 'tumben lo bisa serius~?!'.

"Iya, Nami. Lo juga ngeliatin Sanji dengan tampang yang sama!" nimbrung Ussop sambil meramu beberapa ramuan untuk bom-bom terbarunya. Beberapa bom yang gagal tampak meledak dan sempat membuat wajah Ussop lebih hitam dari penggorengan Sanji. Zoro yang melihat wajah Ussop pun komen dengan blo'on: 'apa kita pernah merekrut anggota geng dari papua?'.

Robin yang dari tadi asyik baca buku novel pun akhirnya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan para Mugiwaraners. "Nami, kenapa hanya elo dan Luffy doang yang nyimpen rahasia kayak gini?" tebaknya yang secara gak langsung berhasil membuat pandangan Nami beralih dari Sanji.

Nami berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Gue dan Luffy gak nyembunyiin apa-apa, kok," katanya sambil berjalan menuju kulkas.

"BOHONGGGG!!!" teriak Ussop dan Chopper demo massal yang langsung diteriaki balik oleh Zoro, 'BERISIK!'.

"Bener kok, guys…" lirih Nami berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalo Nami-swan yang ngeliatin gue terus sih gak masalah~" komen Sanji masang muka mesum, "tapi yang jadi masalah kan anak ini…" tunjuknya pada Luffy yang masih dengan giat dan gigih melototin Sanji. Kalo gak inget Luffy seorang ketua, Sanji pasti udah menghantam wajahnya dengan kaki.

"Udah, Luffy. Jangan melototin si Sanji terus, entar dia GE-ER…" sinis Zoro.

"Cih, berisik Marimo! Sekali lagi lu komen, gak akan gue kasih jatah sarapan!" Zoro yang gak mau jadi kurus dan kurang gizi dadakan pun langsung menurut. Robin merhatiin dengan ekspresi yang seolah-olah mengatakan lo-anjing-jinak-yang-nurut-sama-tuannya.

Nami menarik nafas, ia menuangkan jus jeruknya ke dalam gelas, "Luffy, kayaknya lo cerita aja deh…" lirihnya yang kemudian cepat-cepat menutup kembali bibirnya dengan rapat.

Luffy memandangnya dengan muka setuju. "Sanji, gini…" belum selesai ia bicara, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu utama. "Nami, tolong!" pinta Luffy pada Nami untuk membuka pintu dengan wajah seimut yang ia bisa supaya Nami gak marah.

"Iya… iya…" nurutnya yang diiringi beberapa omelan.

Nami keluar dari dapur dan segera menghampiri pintu utama dengan berlari kecil. Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka pintunya dan…

"Hi, Nami-san! Sanji-kun ada?"

"**KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Nami!" pekik semua Mugiwaraners yang khawatir karena mendengar jeritan Nami dan langsung menerobos pintu kayu rumah Luffy hingga jebol (dimana yang menghancurkannya paling pertama memang Luffy sendiri, pemirsa!).

"ADA APA NAMI?!!" teriak Mugiwaraners celingak-celinguk. Tampak Luffy siap dengan pose bertarungnya, Sanji siap dengan centong, Zoro siap dengan pedang asli, Robin siap dengan buku super tebal, Chopper siap dengan wujud raksasanya, dan Ussop yang bersiap… berlindung di belakang Chopper.

Nami terperanjat hingga tersungkur duduk di lantai. Ia masih melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi, 'ih-atut-ada-hantu-siang-bolong'.

"Lho? Margarett-chan? Kenapa disini?" respon Sanji melihat sosok yang ditakuti Nami. "Nami-san? Lo gak apa-apa?" lanjutnya kemudian menolong Nami, disusul pula Margarett membantunya. Namun yang ditolong tetap memasang wajah takut.

"Nami! Dia bukan hantu! Buktinya dia bisa muncul pagi hari!" pekik Luffy.

"Gue gak bisa bedain mana hantu asli mana bukan, sejak gue kenal Brook!" komen Nami berusaha berdiri. Nami tampak lebih bisa mengendalikan diri sekarang.

"Heh! Sapa yang lagi ngomongin gue!?" tanya Brook tiba-tiba muncul di tembok, namun yang tampak hanya kepala dan bahunya saja.

"GYYYAAAAAAAA! HANTUU!!!!!!" jerit Margarett dan langsung memeluk Sanji. Sanji yang pecinta wanita, tentu saja menangis bahagia.

"TUH KAN! LIAT!!!" sewot Nami nunjuk-nunjuk Brook sambil nangis. Sementara itu Zoro, Robin, Chopper, dan Ussop sweatdrop sambil ngebatin, 'Orang ini…'.

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu…! Nami!" seru Luffy berusaha menenangkan Nami yang sekarang depresi berat. "Nami… lo gak denger Margarett tadi teriak begitu liat Brook jii-chan?"

"Eh?" respon Nami, "Iya juga ya? Jadi lo manusia?!!" tanyanya pada Margarett yang masih menangis di pelukan Sanji.

"YA IYALAH!! LO PIKIR APA?!!" pekik Margarett gak terima dirinya dibilang makhluk selain Manusia.

* * *

"**HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!**" tawa semua Mugiwaraners. Sementara itu pipi Luffy memerah, dan Nami tampak giat menceramahi Luffy yang sekarang lagi mojok, memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di ujung ruangan dengan perasaan suram dan malu.

"AHOUUU!!! Kalian itu salah liat! Kalian berdua lebay banget deh!" komen Sanji nyengir bejad nunjuk-nunjuk Nami dan Luffy. Nami cuman bisa protes dan mengklaim kalo itu semua salah Luffy.

Zoro tersenyum memandang buku kenangan milik Luffy, "Kalian berdua masa gak bisa bedain sih Margarett yang ini dengan yang ini?" komennya sambil geleng-geleng menunjukkan dua buah foto pada salah satu halaman buku kenangan itu. Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, kedua orang yang ada di dalam masing-masing kedua foto itu memang memiliki wajah berbeda, meski terdapat tulisan 'Margarett' di bawah kedua foto. Foto yang pertama gadis lucu berambut pirang pendek yang memang merupakan foto Margarett kecil. Tapi yang satunya lagi foto cewek dengan muka angker dan punya banyak tato, badannya juga kekar.

"Emang, kedua-duanya sama-sama Margarett! Tapi wajahnya beda jauh banget, Luffy!" nimbrung Brook memperhatikan kedua foto tersebut.

"Kalian berdua masa' ga bisa bedain sih?! Ahou!" cerca Ussop dan Chopper sambil ketawa bahagia.

Robin ketawa-ketiwi dengan tetap menjaga imej, "Luffy, lo ini gak kasian sama Nami yang udah jadi korban kebodohan elo?" ledeknya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ketawa kecil lagi.

"_Kocha-kocha_… _Urusai na_…" lirih Luffy yang stress dirinya dibilang bodoh.

Sanji 'menghabiskan' tawanya, kemudian tersenyum sambil membawa makanan ke atas meja. "Udahlah, jangan diganggu terus… yuk, ketua… kita makan sama-sama…"

Maka, tanpa komando dan aba-aba, Luffy siap sedia dengan mengatakan "MESHIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dan melahap makanannnya, begitu juga dengan Mugiwaraners yang lain. Selang beberapa menit, seperti biasa bukan Luffy namanya kalo tidak mencomot makanan teman-temannya.

"MAKANAN GUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" protes Zoro meratapi daging kambingnya yang hilang bak ditelan bumi. Ia pun sempat naik ke atas meja dan membuka mulut Luffy dengan paksa. "BALIKIIINNN!!!" namun terlambat, makanannya udah dicerna dengan baik dan tidak sombong.

"Tewaaatt Zooo'ooo… (telat Zoro…)" responnya dengan bibir dower karena lagi ditarik Zoro dengan bejat dan maksiat.

"Huhuhuhuuu… makanan gue…" tangis Zoro membayangkan dirinya yang kurus, dekil dan tanpa makanan.

"Berisik lo! Sarapan aja gak bisa tenang!" timpal Sanji yang greget liat Zoro. Sementara Sanji asyik mengomentari Zoro, tanpa ia ketahui, makanannya pun telah menjadi korban selanjutnya dari si rakus Luffy. "HUUUEEHHH???!!" bola mata Sanji hampir copot.

"I LOVE MESHIII!!!!!!!!!" teriak Luffy geje merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya megang paha daging ayam, tangan kirinya megang paha daging kambing.

"Yohohooo… Luffy memang good mood hari ini!! Yoho! Yohohohooo~!!!!!!!" tawa Brook kemudian melahap ganas daging yang menancap di garpunya. Luffy dan Brook pun seperti biasa teriak-teriak geje dan menari lebay bersama para makanan.

"Betewe, ada yang sadar gak sih kalo hari ni tuh ada yang gak ada?!" tanya Ussop tiba-tiba sambil celingak-celinguk siaga dua. Nami yang ada di sebelahnya swt en komen, 'Lo kayak habis maling jemuran deh…'.

"Safhha??" tanya Luffy dengan pipi tembem.

"Franky!" teriak Chopper. Sangking semangat teriaknya, ia pun tersedak. Zoro mencoba menolong Chopper, tapi malah dicekek balik karena memberikan kecap yang disangkanya adalah segelas air.

"Oh! Bener juga!" sahut Nami sambil membantu melepaskan cekekkan Chopper dari leher Zoro. Robin pun membantu memberikan Chopper air minum (dengan cara menumpahkannya ke kepala Chopper).

"Oh bener, pantesan dari tadi gue ngitung-ngitung jumlah Mugiwara kok kurang!" timpal Margarett.

"_Krausss~ Krausss~! _Afha hada hyang hiatfhia fhemana??! (Apa ada yang liat dia kemana??!)" tanya Luffy, "_Krausss~! GLEK!_ Gue khawatir ama dia! _HAP!!_ _Krausss khraaausss!!_" serunya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan comot-mencomotnya lagi dengan bahagia.

Mugiwaraners masang muka males. "Lo gak keliatan kayak khawatir deh…"

"OKAY!!! kalo gitu gue aja yang nyari dia!" seru Ussop merelakan diri. "Gue pergi dulu, minna, jangan kangen ya!" Ussop pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil dadah-dadah narsis ala miss universe.

"IDDIIIIIIIIIIIIHH!! HOEK CHUH!!" respon Mugiwara bebarengan dengan ekspresi jijay kecuali Luffy yang malah membalas 'dadahan' Ussop dengan gaya yang sama. Ussop pun menghilang dari sudut pandang Mugiwaraners.

"Mungkin gak kalo Franky kembali ke ruang kerjanya di 'Jalan Kandas' no. 666 itu?" tanya Brook penasaran.

"Jalan Kandas?? Nama jalan macam apa tuh?" timpal Zoro dengan sinisnya. Sanji mandangin Zoro dengan tatapan, 'Yang gak tau jalan diem aja!'. Mereka pun seperti biasa saling tukar-menukar souvenir death glare.

"Hem, mungkin aja…" sahut Robin. "Itu satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan. Tapi gue gak yakin tuh si Ussop bakal nyari kesana. Dia kan gak tau tempat kerjanya Franky?"

"Iaph! Betul banget! Gue rasa Ussop bakal nyari ke rumahnya, ato mungkin…" suara Nami makin mengecil karena terlintas di kepalanya sifat-sifat Ussop yang sangat ia kenal.

"…dia cuman nyari di rumah ini aja…" tebak Robin meneruskan kalimat Nami. Nami mengangguk dan membenarkan hal itu mungkin aja terjadi.

"Oya, Oya, rumah ini emang luas! Mungkin aja Franky-san memang tidak jauh dari sini! Di rumah ini!" sambung Brook menerka-nerka lagi.

"Berarti selesai makan, kita bisa bantu Ussop!!" teriak Chopper.

"Wah! Ide bagus! Gue bisa sekalian keliling-keliling rumah Luffy! Boleh kan Luffy?" mohon Margarett pada Luffy dengan _puppy-eyes_ yang of course gak da ngaruhnya buat Luffy (dan malah berdampak pada Sanji). Meski begitu, Luffy mengangguk mengijinkan karena ia cuman fokus pada satu hal: MAKANAN.

* * *

_**Sekitar satu jam kemudian…**_

"Luffy! Lo makannya udah belom sih?!" teriak Nami dengan kesal.

Luffy hanya merespon dengan menengok secara selaw mosien ke arah Nami sambil mewek. "Gue masih laper…" sahutnya sambil melanjutkan 'pembongkaran' kulkas.

"Gila lo! Dasar perut karet! Perut lo tuh dah buncit!!!" komen Nami nyubitin perut Luffy yang kayak gelembung karet raksasa. "Ayolah, makannya udah yuk! Yang laen dah pada ninggalin kita noh… pada nyariin si Franky!"

"Ahhh… Nami! Gue masih laper nih!!" elak Luffy sambil masih terus ngebongkar kulkas. Sesekali ia membuang beberapa barang kulkas yang gak penting ke sembarang tempat. Seperti piring yang kuenya sudah ia telan, tempat es batu yang udah kosong, dan botol-botol kecap yang udah habis ia tenggak.

Nami yang super kesal, narik pipi Luffy dengan maksiat. "LO BANTUIN NYARI FRANKYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nyuuu… Nyaamiiii!!! Kenyemmm nyamaaaat siihhh…!!! (Duuu… Naamiiii!!! Kejem amat siihhh…!!)" respon Luffy.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BRRRAAAAAKKK~!!!**_

"**LLUFFFFYYYYYYYYY!!!!! NAAAAMMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!**" teriak Sanji sambil action melompat dan menjebol pintu. Luffy spontan langsung histeris, 'PINTUUU GUUEEE!!!'.

"Sanji? Napa lo!?" tanya Nami.

"Kalian… gak kan percaya sama apa yang kita temuin di tempat kerjanya Franky!"

"Mana gue percaya kalo lo blom cerita!" Timpal Luffy yang masih meratapi nasib akan kejebolan sang pintu dapur (untuk yang kedua kalinya).

"Gue ama yang laen tadi nemu koleksi-koleksi pribadinya Franky di tempat kerjanya!"

"Lo ama yang laen nyari Franky sampe ke tempat kerjanya di Jalan Kandas itu?" tanya Nami, Sanji pun mengangguk, "…trus? Ketemu Franky-nya?"

Sanji menggeleng.

"Nah! Trus lo ngapain teriak-teriak geje manggilin kita sampe lo jebol pintu gue?!!" sewot Luffy yang udah nyiapin kalimat '_Out_ lo dari rumah gue!'.

"Tenang guys! Gue ceritain! Gini ceritanya…"

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Semua Mugiwaraners (kecuali Luffy dan Nami yang masih ada di dapur rumah) ngash-ngosh karena kecapean telah mengitari rumah untuk mencari hanya satu orang. Semua berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Luffy sambil duduk santai, ada juga yang cuman bersandar di pohon dengan wajah lelah.

Sanji mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Huff… haaa… haaa… bengek nih gue… si Franky itu kemana ya? Haa… haaa…" ujarnya sambil mengusap dagu yang telah banjir badang dengan keringat itu.

Robin yang juga tampak kelelahan pun menyahut, "udah sekitar satu jam kita berpencar nyari tuh orang di rumah ini… tapi gak ketemu!"

"Mungkin bener juga dugaan Brook-san! Franky-san ada di tempat kerjanya!" timpal Margarett yang satu-satunya gak ngerasa lelah karena niatnya cuman pengen jalan-jalan di rumah Luffy doang. Mungkin sekalian numpang eksis.

"Cih, si Franky itu!" gumam Zoro, "Gue setuju sama Margarett, paling enggak, dia gak ada di rumah ini. Pasti _somewhere else_…"

"Gimana kalo kita cari aja ke tempat kerjanya?" Tanya Chopper.

"Kalian dari tadi ngomongin tempat kerja Franky mulu! Emang dimana sih tempat kerjanya?" timpal Ussop yang masih berbingung ria.

"Jalan Kandas no. 666," sahut Brook menunjuk ke arah timur.

"Jalan Kandas?! Nama jalan macam apa tuh?!!" komen Ussop. Zoro mandangin Sanji, 'Tuh kan! Si Ussop juga bingung sama tuh nama jalan!'.

"Udahlah jangan banyak bacot! Nyok kita langsung kesana aja, biar Ussop sama Zoro tau! Come on minna!!" seru Sanji.

"OOOSSSSHHHHH!!!"

_**Tempat kerja Franky….**_

"Se-se-sereeeemmm…" gemetar Ussop dan Chopper ngeliatin rumah angker dan terpencil tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Lo aneh gak?" timpal Zoro memiringkan kepalanya, "Liat! Masa' cuaca di sekitar rumah itu doang yang mendung, berawan, dan hujan?"

"Bener juga, di sekitar kita terang benderang dan cerah begini…" setuju Brook menatap langit di atasnya yang cerah dan burung-burung nyanyi opera sambil berterbangan kesana kemari. Brook kemudian berpaling kembali memandangi tempat kerja Franky, "…angker… euy…"

"_Ill feel_ banget dah gue liat rumah itu…" gumam Margarett yang ngerasa janggal sama rumah itu.

"Kita ke sana yuk," ajak Sanji berjalan ke arah rumah itu. Semua mengikuti dengan berjalan kaki kecuali Ussop dan Chopper yang diseret paksa oleh kaki Zoro.

"Hello… Spada? Anybody home? Franky? Lo disini???" teriak Sanji menggema di seluruh bagian rumah ketika tiba di dalam rumah.

Ussop gemeteran, "Lebih serem di dalem rumahnya daripada di luar rumahnya…" Chopper yang sembunyi dibalik kaki Ussop pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan-jangan ada kuntilanak disini…" komen Robin yang secara gak langsung memicu shock dan depresi berat pada Ussop, Chopper dan Brook.

"Gue takut hantu!!" tangis Brook dengan innocent yang secara spontan langsung membuat anak-anak komen, 'LO GAK NGACA??!!'.

Zoro memandangi dinding-dinding yang tertempel rapih dengan beberapa poster-poster tulisan rapuh. Ada sebuah tulisan yang sangat membuatnya tertarik, "…Thiller Bark…" lirihnya membaca tulisan itu.

"Tempat kerja ini nyeremiiinn…" gumam Ussop sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, "kita pulang aja yu—_**UUUUWWWWWWWWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"USSOP!!!" pekik anak-anak begitu melihat Ussop jatuh ke sebuah lobang retakan lantai kayu yang sangat dalam dan menghilang begitu saja. Kalau Luffy yang melihat, pasti mengira Ussop punya keahlian ato semacamnya karena bisa menghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

"UUUUSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!" pekik Chopper sambil telungkup memandangi lebih dalam lobang gelap itu. Chopper berusaha mencari sosok Ussop dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Ussoooppp!!! Lo belom mati kaaaannn??!!! Kalo udah mati, jawab gue!!" teriak Brook yang langsung dijitak Sanji, 'ngaco!'.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun tak ada jawaban dari korban yang bersangkutan. Semua Mugiwaraners memandangi lobang itu dengan perasaan was-was dan siaga tiga.

"Gak ada jawaban?" tanya Margarett menggigit kuku.

"Nah, berarti udah mati!" timpal Zoro dengan entengnya. Zoro dipelototin Mugiwaraners, "Apa?!" tanyanya yang merupakan protes karena dipandangi aneh sama Mugiwaraners.

"_Gue gak apa-apa!! Cuman keseleo dikit!! Temen-temen! Kesini deh!! Liat apa yang gue temuin!!!!_" teriak seseorang dari dalam lobang tersebut. Anak-anak nampak lega mendengar jawaban tersebut, tapi juga langsung terheran-heran.

"Lo nemu apa, Sop??" sahut Chopper.

"_Gue gak bisa jelasin, kayaknya kalian deh yang liat! Makanya turun ke sini cepetan!!_"

"Serem gak?" tanya Chopper gemeteran.

"_GAK!!!"_ teriaknya meyakinkan.

Akhirnya dengan beberapa persetujuan mereka pun turun dengan melompat ke dalamnya. Zoro turun sambil teriak 'AUUUOOOO!! UOOO!!!', Chopper turun sambil tutup hidung (maksudnya jaga-jaga kalo ternyata di dasar lobang itu ada air), Robin turun sambil baca buku pake senter hape, Brook turun sambil teriak 'GERONIMOOOO!!', dan Sanji serta Margarett turun lompat biasa (satu-satunya yang masih normal dalam stylish melompat ke dalam lubang gelap).

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan apik, bersih, yang setidaknya berbeda dengan keadaan ruang sebelumnya. Di ruangan itu tampak terdapat beberapa pekakas mesin dan pekakas kayu di sana-sini. Ada juga beberapa benda atau lebih tepatnya mesin aneh terpampang di atas meja-meja kayu. Ruangan ini tentu saja membuat mereka sukar percaya mengingat keadaan rumah yang mereka datangi 10 menit yang lalu sangat lusuh, bobrok, bahkan bau mistis. Tapi, berbeda dengan yang ini.

"Gak salah lagi, ini ruang kerja Franky!" tebak Robin meraba beberapa perkakas kayu yang berserakan.

"Ya, tapi bukan itu yang mau gue tunjukkin, minna…" lirih Ussop memegang sebuah _Compact Disk_ di tangannya.

"Ini… CD writer?" tanya Sanji.

Ussop mengangguk, ia pun membalikkan CD itu ke permukaan bagian _cover_nya. Terdapat tulisan di atasnya yang membuat semua Mugiwaraners bingung.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang mereka kenal dan sedang mereka cari itu datang dari arah pintu dan tersenyum.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

"Legenda Cinta…?" belalak Nami mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan Sanji. Sanji mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan-jangan DVD bajakannya pilem Legenda Cinta yang mau kita tonton di bioskop kemaren?" tebak Luffy asal.

Sanji cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Bukan, ahou! Fromat CD nya CD writer kok! Berarti kan di write lewat komputer!"

"Yaa… sapa tau si Franky donlot dari internet!"

"Trus Franky minta kita semua nonton rekaman yang ada di CD itu?" tanya Nami.

"Nah itu yang gue aneh!" sahut Sanji. Luffy dan Nami saling berpandangan dengan heran dan langsung bertanya 'kenapa aneh?'. "Franky, minta kalian berdua yang nonton rekaman itu!"

"HHEEE???!! Kenapa?!" pekik Nami.

"Gak tau… kita gak diijinin nonton! Dia bilang gini: 'Rekaman itu hanya gue siapin buat mereka berdua! Tapi tenang aja, masih ada rekaman yang emang gue siapin buat kita semua nonton bareng kok. _But_, khusus rekaman yang Ussop pegang itu, hanya mereka berdua yang boleh nonton!!'. Gitu katanya!! Nyebelin banget!" jelas Sanji panjang lebar sambil menirukan suara dan gaya Franky.

"Kenapa cuman kita?" tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. Sanji pun respon 'Like hell if I know!'.

"Ya udah, yuk Luffy! Kita kesana!" ajak Nami.

"Yuk… aku juga jadi penasaran!" Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke rumah tempat kerja Franky dengan berjalan kaki.

* * *

Luffy dan Nami menatap Franky dengan sangat teliti kayak mau interogasi pelaku maling jemuran.

"Lo yakin, Franky?" tanya Sanji, "…cuman mereka berdua doang?"

"SSSUUUPPPEEEERR~!!! Iya duuonkkk!!!" seru Franky. "Nah, silakan masuk Tuan Luffy dan Nona Nami!" sopan Franky mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang nyaman karena banyak bantal dan di tengah terdapat sofa putih yang juga dipenuhi bantal dan selimut. "Ini sebenernya kamar tidur gue kalo ngerjain proyek kemaleman dan gak bisa pulang," jelas Franky menanggapi wajah heran Luffy dan Nami.

Franky pun menyalakan infokus dan menampakkan layar komputer di sebuah proyektor. "Selamat menyaksikan, kalian berdua. Gue tinggal dulu…"

Luffy dan Nami mengangguk dengan tampang H2C (bukan harap-harap cebok, pemirsa) dan segera mengambil posisi tepat untuk menonton. Nami duduk di atas sofa, dan Luffy lebih memilih duduk di karpet.

"Oy, Nami! Bawa pop corn gak??? Laper nih!!" rengek Luffy dengan perut buncit.

"Astajim… Luffy… Elo tuh baru makan se jam yang lalu tau gak!" seru Nami geleng-geleng dan bertolak pinggang.

"Ayolah…"

"Gue gak bawa," singkat Nami supaya Luffy tidak merengek lebih.

Tak lama pilem dimulai, Franky memasuki ruangan sambil membawa empat mangkok putih besar _Nacho_ rasa keju dan lima cola. "Nih, colanya gue bawa lima, dan Nacho-nya gue bawa empat mangkok gede sekalian. Gue tau, Luffy orangnya tukang makan," komen Franky sambil nyengir. Setelah Luffy dan Nami mengucapkan terima kasih, Franky pun meninggalkan ruangan sambil nyengir penuh dosa.

* * *

_Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah Franky keluar dari ruangan…_

_**SRIIINGGG… BUUMMM!!**_

_**BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"_KUSO_!! APAAN SIH INI!!!" seru Luffy menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. "Oy! Nami! Lo gak apa-apa?!"

Luffy memandangi sekelilingnya. Hanya asap putih debu dari jebolnya tembok, yang tampak sejauh matanya melihat. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan Nami yang ia sadari tidak menyahut. "Nami!! Lo dimana?!!" teriaknya sambil berlari kecil tak tentu arah di dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya mencoba mencari Nami. Tak lama, disusul para geng Mugiwara yang lain memasuki ruangan dan mulai memanggil nama Luffy dan Nami.

"Luffy! Lo dimana??!" teriak Chopper. Ia pun mendengar jawaban samar dari Luffy, 'Gue disini!'. "Lo gak apa-apa?"

"Cih! Tenang guys, okay? Jangan panik…" halang Ussop yang kemudian tarik napas dalam-dalam… dan… "**AMBULAANNSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**" teriaknya geje dan mulai PAPAT (panik di tempat).

"LO TU YANG PANIK!!!" teriak Mugiwaraners yang lain dengan sangar.

Franky menganalisa tempat, "Mana keliatan kalo kayak gini. Oya, gue ada kipas angin!" usulnya kemudian menekan sebuah saklar di sampingnya.

Secara otomatis, seiring angin menggeliwir ruangan, asap berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit tampak Luffy sedang duduk di lantai bagian tengah ruangan sambil memangku sesuatu. Sementara yang lain menghampiri Nami dan Luffy; Franky, Brook dan Robin pergi ke luar untuk memeriksa siapa pelaku yang telah menjebol tembok.

"NAMI!" pekik Mugiwaraners seiring melihat tubuh Nami tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Luffy. Sementara itu, Luffy tampak panik mencoba menyadarkan Nami (dengan menaboknya beberapa kali) namun gagal.

"Nami butuh nafas buatan!!" teriak Sanji dengan bahagia dimana kebahagiaan itu berakhir setelah ia hampir semaput dicekek dan di kuntaw Margarett.

"Kita butuh dokter!!" sontak Chopper.

Zoro nampiling Chopper dengan ganas, "Elo dokternya dogol…!"

"Oh? Iya ya…"

"Chopper, tolong periksa Nami!" perintah Luffy.

Chopper mengangguk, "tapi sebelum itu bantu aku pindahkan dia ke tempat yang lebih aman!"

Luffy setuju. Ia, Sanji, dan Zoro pun bersama-sama mengangkat Nami dan bergegas memindahkannya ke ruangan yang lebih aman. Tak lama kemudian, Robin dan Franky kembali dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Gawat! CD nya ilang!!" lapor Franky sambil berduka.

"Gak penting itu! Yang penting siapa yang melakukan itu barusan?!" tanya Sanji setengah membentak. Franky pun protes gak kalah bentak, 'PENTING ITTTUUUU~!!!'.

"Soal itu, Brook lagi ngejar orangnya sekarang," jelas Robin. Sanji lega, karena tau lari Brook merupakan yang tercepat di dunia. Dijamin, kereta _Shinkansen_ pun kalah dan akan jauh tertinggal 20 km di belakang Brook jika seandainya keduanya dipertandingkan.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, Brook kembali dengan ekspresi wajah tak menyenangkan.

"Jii-chan! Ketemu siapa yang 'njebol?!" seru Luffy. Brook hanya menggeleng.

"Emangnya kalian gak liat wajah pucat gue?" tanya Brook, "Oh iya… gue lupa kalo gak punya kulit… Yohohohohoho~!!" Zoro pun komen dengan sinis, 'Bangga lagi lo!'.

"Cih, Nami pingsan lagi!" keluh Luffy. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chopper menelan ludah setelah selesai memeriksa detak jantung Nami dengan stetoskop. Keringat dingin dan ekspresi pucat, menghiasi wajahnya dan bibirnya yang setengah jaw drop.

"Lu… Luffy… ga… gawat…" paniknya dan mulai mencoba menekan-nekan dada Nami dengan kencang agar jantungnya terpompa. Melihat pemandangan itu, Sanji sebenarnya jadi ingin membantu Chopper (terutama bagian menekan-nekan itu).

"A-ada apa, Chopper?!" tanya Luffy. Chopper menengokkan kepalanya dengan efek slow motion. "O-oy…" panggil Luffy.

Chopper memandangnya dengan lekat dan berkaca-kaca, "Nami… Jantung Nami berhenti berdetak…"

"**AAAPPPAAAAAAAAA???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**…**_**TSUZUKU**__**…**_

* * *

*Celingak-celinguk mastiin ga ada Odachi* **"Yak! SBS ABAL-ABAL DIMULAI!!!"** *dengan suara berwibawa*

_**edogawa Luffy: **_YOSHAAA!! Author ganteng ini udah apdet ko!! -disikut Nami- Oufffhhh…!! Nami tetep cantik! –disikut Luffy dan Sanji-

_**(I)(B)lis(N)ar(U)to: **_Shi shi shi… sama-sama… saia dengan senang hati berbagi do'a… karena… -curhat mode ON- saia bisa sukses ujian nasional kemarin juga karena do'a anak-anak FFn!! –membungkuk sambil terharu-

_**Monkey D. Cyntia: **_Begitulah, saia memang sangat menyukai suasana pantai. Hampir semua fanfic yang saia tulis pasti berlatar pantai… menyenangkan membayangkan karakter-karakter anime yang kita sukai bermain bebas di tempat yang kita sukai. Dalam chap sebelumnya, tadinya saia ingin menambahkan adegan Mugiwara bermain pasir, dan pertandingan memecah semangka, tapi saia takut kepanjangan dan takut ceritanya malah jadi membosankan… Robin OOC? Yohohoho! Memang, Robin tidak jaim hanya di depan Zoro dan Nami.

_**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: **_Luffy memang bodoh!! Iya kan, Nami?

_**MelZzZ: **_Yang dimaksud Brook itu… *bisik2 misterius* tempat pemandian wanita…! Arrrgghh!! Brook menggila!! Zoro memang sahabat sekaligus bodyguard Robin… -sigh- bahagianya jadi Zoro… Banyak yang suka SanMar ya? Bagaimana, Sanji? Wah, MelZzZ-san, kau membuat Sanji tersipu malu!

_**ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN: **_Yaa… saia memang suka pair Luffy x Nami. Tapi, begini… ehem, saia berusaha memasukkan sesedikit mungkin pairing disini… walopun memang, nanti di akhir cerita akan banyak klise dan pairing, termasuk pairing Ussop x Kaya. Well, I'll thinking about it later…!

_**Mizu_kun: **_Wahaha… thanks dah repiu! –wink ala Duval-

* * *

Oh, Iya… ngomong-ngomong soal Duval, dia bakal dapet peran penting lho di next chapter!

**Mohon reviewnya!! *membungkuk sambil diseret Odachi (abal-abal)*  
**


	5. School Time:Without Nami

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: CHAPTER FIVE: "Untuk pertama kalinya Chopper salah mendiagnosa pasiennya, Nami, ternyata gak mati… Tapi shock dadakan yang membuat jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak selama 2 menit. Luffy dan yang lain hendak mengejar si brengsek yang melukai nakama mereka, tapi… Nami menghentikan mereka…" aroma HUMOR dan KONYOL bin BIADAB masih melekat!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Back 2 School's Time!_

Luffy berjalan mengendap-endap sementara sang guru menjelaskan rumus-rumus 'super-ribet-nan-sulit-diingat' yang diselingi ocehan tak jelas yang menyebabkan murid-murid dehidrasi akan hiburan (disingkat: BORING). Luffy melangkahkan kakinya satu-dua langkah dengan pelan-pelan, iyak… guru tak melihatnya… tiga-empat langkah dilanjutkan, guru masih tak melihat… lima-enam langkah terus berlanjut, guru masih juga tak menyadarinya… maka, setelah yakin guru _takkan pernah_ menyadari gelagatnya, ia pun mengambil langkah yang keseribu alias ngacir.

Luffy berlari menuju kantin sekolah di lantai satu. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, ia mendapati Zoro dan Sanji juga tengah duduk santai sambil makan beberapa gorengan.

"Bolos lagi ya, Luffy?" tanya Zoro dengan anteng sambil duduk nyantai mengangkat kaki ke atas meja kantin. Sanji komen, 'Lo bakat jadi bos mafia!' sambil tepuk tangan kagum.

Luffy monyongin bibir tanda gak terima sama pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zoro, "Gue gak bolos!" kerutnya mengelak, "Cuman keluar kelas tanpa ijin!"

"SAMA AJA, TAPLAK!!" sewot Zoro dengan wajah angker. Zoro sepertinya terkontaminasi oleh acara Opera Sabun Van Jawa. Luffy pun respon dengan mencibir, 'lagian elu, juga bolos kan…'.

Sanji meyalakan rokok, menghisapnya kemudian menyembulkan asap nikotin itu kembali, "Fuuuhh… gak rame banget gak ada Nami-san… Udah dua hari dia gak masuk."

Luffy mengkerutkan alisnya lagi, "Yaa… dan gak ada yang bisa kita lakuin sekarang…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo kenapa sih gak mau ngasih tau kita, soal alasan si Nami _gak ngijinin kita _ngejar tuh orang?"

Luffy terdiam. Ia menyusun memori singkat, saat dirinya mengantarkan Nami pulang ke rumahnya.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Nami tersenyum setelah Luffy membantunya untuk naik ke atas kasur (don't take the negative one!).

"Haduh, nak Luffy… terima kasih ya…" Bellemere tersenyum lemah. Ia sangat dan sangat mengkhawatirkan Nami yang beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba datang dipapah Luffy dan diantarkan mobil Franky.

Luffy tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan dengan nada lucu seperti biasanya, "_Daijoubu_!"

"Ma, aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Luffy, boleh?" tanya Nami dengan agak sungkan.

"Ya, ya," Ibu angkatnya itu pun kemudian mengangguk setuju sambil tertawa jahil. "Kalau begitu, ibu lebih baik membuatkan beberapa jus jeruk segar dari kebun untuk Mugiwara yang sedang menunggu di bawah…" lanjutnya cepat kemudian segera keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Luffy membuka pembicaraan, "Ada apa, Nami? Gak biasanya tuh elo pengen ngomong berdua sama gue?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Nami yang sedang terkulai lemah di atas kasur. "Biasanya elo ngehajar gue kalo gue deket-deket sama elo…" cibir Luffy.

"Luffy, lo bisa gak sih serius sebentar aja?" sewot Nami memandang sebal pada Luffy. "Gue pengen lo denger perkataan gue dengan baik-baik kali ini!"

Luffy cepet-cepet mengangguk berkali-kali supaya tangan Nami tak melayang lagi ke kepalanya.

"Luffy, gini… em…" tanya Nami ragu-ragu. Sejenak, ia lirihkan matanya ke arah lain, "Lo gak bakal ngejar siapapun orang yang udah ngelukain gue kan?"

"Hah?" cengo Luffy. Otomatis, Nami ngebatin _'Pentium otak lo ditaro dimana sih?!'._

Nami mendesah nyerah, "Gini, Luffy. Gue gak mau elo ngehajar siapap—"

Luffy tiba-tiba berdiri tegak memandang Nami, "Apa maksudmu?!" logat bicaranya mendadak serius. Nami terbelalak melihat wajah Luffy yang sedemikian seram (serius dan kelam).

"De… dengar… Luffy… Gue gak maksud unt—"

"Kenapa aku gak boleh ngejar orang yang udah ngelukain kamu dan bikin kamu mati mendadak selama 2 menit? Kenapa, HAH?!!" bentak Luffy yang nampak sekali tak dapat mengendalikan emosi.

'_Kok… dia bicaranya jadi 'aku-kamu' sih?'_ pikir Nami menanggapi respon Luffy atas permohonannya. "Luffy! Tenang dulu!" ujar Nami setengah memekik. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya kini pun sudah dalam posisi terduduk di pinggir kasur. "Luffy…" desisnya menatap guratan nadi yang muncul di tangan Luffy.

Luffy jongkok, itu jadi membuat matanya sejajar dengan posisi mata Nami sekarang, ia mendesah mengalah, "Apa alasan lo?"

'_Hem, jadi kalo gak tenang, cara ngomongnya jadi gitu ya…'_ batin Nami lagi. "Elo… gak marah kan?"

Luffy menggeleng, "Yah, sebenernya gue marah banget lo ngomong gitu. Jujur aja, gue kesel sama orang yang udah nyakitin Nami-gue!"

'_Nami-gue???'_ pikir Nami dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Jadi terlintas, pikiran yang tidak-tidak di kepala Nami.

"Oy… Nami…" panggil Luffy sedikit merengek, menyadarkan Nami dari lamunan gak penting bin ngeres.

"Eh, iya," Nami tersadar dari lamunannya, "Em… begini Luffy… soalnya yang ngelukain gue itu…"

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

**

* * *

**

"Oy! Luffy!!" panggil Sanji dengan kesal. Dikit lagi api rokoknya menempel di jidad Luffy kalo aja Luffy tadi gak merespon panggilan Sanji yang keempat kali. "Kenapa lo?! Jadi bengong begono??"

"Ah, ya… lo nanya apa tadi?" tanya Luffy balik sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang gak gatal itu.

"GRRRH!!" Kesal Sanji yang merasa dirinya dikacangi tingkat berat oleh Luffy. Luffy hanya memasang wajah polos nan innocent seperti biasanya.

"Si alis aneh nanya lo! Katanya kenapa lo gak mau ngasih tau kita soal alasan si Nami gak ngijinin kita ngehejar tuh orang!" jelas Zoro sambil menatapnya serius. Luffy mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Yah, gue… juga udah janji sama Nami!!" sahutnya asal sambil ngiler berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju warung kantin. Mba-mba penjaga warung sweatdrop ngeliat anak hiperaktif itu ngambilin makanan dengan penuh nafsu.

"Woy! Enak lu ngejajah makanan kantin!!" seru Pak Ko'im sang pemilik warung bersewot ria. Pak Ko'im lantas menyiapkan penggebuk kasur buat siap-siap ngehantem kepala Luffy yang (menurutnya) gak beres itu. Luffy hanya nyengir sambil ngacir, 'YANG BAYAR ZORO, PAAAKKK!!!'. Alhasil, Zoro yang dipelototin sang penjaga warung jago karate sabuk hitam itu.

"Sialan lo, Luffy," komennya sambil kepaksa ngeluarin duit, sebelum Pak Ko'im ngeluarin jurus 'Bajing Kejepit'.

"Oke, lanjut ke topik pembicaraan," sergah Sanji yang sweatdrop ngeliatin Luffy makan. "Jadi kita harus gini aja tanpa ada tindakan apa-apa, gitu?"

"Bwaahh, shiihalnya fwihh feghitu… (Yaahh, sialnya sih begitu…)" respon Luffy.

Zoro berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah melas setelah dompetnya ludes untuk membiayai semua makanan Luffy. Tak lama, barulah ia duduk santai lagi di samping Luffy. "Gue sih ikut perintah ketua aja. Tapi kalo boleh jujur, Luffy," ia melirik serius pada Luffy, "gue gak suka hal macam gini… _smells not good_."

Luffy menelan makanannya, "Gue juga gak suka, tapi demi Nami… yah, lo _tau_ kan?"

"Of course we know," sahut Sanji dan Zoro berbarengan sambil nyengir.

"Anyway, kita butuh rapat lagi pulang sekolah ini di markas…" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul ikutan nimbrung dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Robin?" panggil Zoro meyakinkan, "tumben lo bolos?!"

"Liat jam donk, baka! Ini tuh udah jam istirahat!!" sahut Ussop dan Chopper yang berdiri tak jauh dari belakang punggung Robin. Robin tersenyum menyapa kawan-kawan se-Geng nya itu.

"Jam istirahat?" gumam Sanji melirik jamnya, "hee… bener juga…"

"Luffy! Jadi lo bolos pelajaran cuman 10 menit sebelum jam istirahat?!!" sewot Zoro. Luffy mengangguk innocent mengangkat jempol sambil melahap makanannya.

"Bisa-bisanya lo jadi manusia super tanggung!" komen Sanji nampiling sang ketua.

"Ngebolos, tanggung… tinggi, tanggung… wajah, tanggung… jangan-jangan otak lo juga tanggung??" ledek Ussop menambahkan.

"Maksud lo??!?!" ambek Luffy. "Eh, gue gak masalah ya lo bilang otak gue tanggung! Tapi gue sewot neh lo bilang wajah gue tanggung!"

"Gue baru ini tau ada orang lebih sewot dibilang wajahnya yang tanggung dibanding kalo otaknya yang dibilang tanggung…" swt Chopper.

"Heh! Wajah elo tuh lebih tanggung daripada gue!!" nimbrung Sanji yang ngerasa kecakepan.

"Nih lagi anak 'atu…" gerutu Zoro, "Enaknya diracun aja deh orang kayak gini…" Zoro pun tepar sukses setelah disambut meriah tendangan dari Sanji.

Robin en Chopper sweatdrop ngeliat kawan-kawannya yang kini sudah menciptakan keributan dan ditonton anak-anak yang lain. "Chopper, kita jajan aja yuk, pura-pura ga kenal aja deh ama mereka…" ajak Robin. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan orang-orang kurang waras mendekati gangguan mental stadium akut itu.

_**Sekitar 4 menit kemudian, masih di kantin sekolah…**_

"Luffy, lo liat cewek yang disebelah sono gak?" tanya Ussop bisik-bisik misterius menunjuk pada seorang gadis yang sangat amat cantik bin bohay (author nosebleed), dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai.

Luffy menoleh ke arah yang Ussop tunjuk, "Liat," acuh Luffy memalingkan kepalanya kembali. "Mank 'napa?"

"Gue liat-liat… dia ngeliatin elo terus dari tadi…"

"Ya, gue tau. Tiap istirahat _si_ Hancock emang ngeliatin gue terus!" sahut Luffy sambil ngeliatin mangkok baso Robin dengan tampang 'ni-die-inceran-gue'. Robin hanya bisa sweatdrop dan berusaha untuk tidak menghilangkan nafsu makannya.

"Alesannya?" tanya Ussop melanjutkan rasa penasarannya.

"Ga tau juga sih, tapi ada gosip-gosip gak enak yang bilang kalo dia tuh naksir sama gue!"

"Kok bisa?" nimbrung Sanji yang punya telinga paling tajam soal pembicaraan 'wanita'. "Emank lo cakep??" sindirnya kemudian.

"Sialan lo…" komen Luffy, "Mana gue tau dia suka gue dari apanya…"

"Aneh ya," tambah Sanji, "padahal lo tuh, bau… tukang makan… berotak pentium rendah… berandal… jelek… yang paling mengerikan dari elo nih ye… lo juga merupakan BENDA idup yang bisa bernapas!!"

"Wah… itu sih spesies langka namanya…" nimbrung Zoro sambil berngoap ria. Sanji dengan bahagia komen, 'Gue ga nyangka bakal ngomong gini, tapi… lo JE-NI-US!' sambil ngacungin dua jempol ke arah Zoro.

"Bagus, lo pada! Pinter banget!! Belajar ngehina darimana??!" sewot Luffy yang hampir dikit lagi ambil golok buat ngebacok temen-temen gengnya sendiri.

"Eh, tapi kalo bener ya, lo hebat banget dong? Hancock tuh cewek paling diincer sama semua cowok disini! Tapi semua 'pernyataan cinta' cowok-cowok entu dia tolak mentah-mentah. Emang sih… kata-katanya dia lagi nunggu satu orang lagi buat nembak dia!" jelas Chopper sambil menjilat permen besar yang baru dibelikan Robin.

"Orang itu… elo Luffy," tambah Robin dengan aura mencekam. Luffy menelan ludahnya, sementara yang lain terbengong-bengong mendengar pernyataan mengerikan dari Robin. O ya, kecuali Zoro yang sekarang udah tepar, ketiduran di atas meja.

"Ah~ Robin… elo suka becanda gitu deh…" responnya sambil berusaha tersenyum lebar.

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini gue denger waktu dia ngobrol sama temen-temen gengnya."

"Eh? Si Hancock ini punya geng juga?" tanya Ussop.

"Kebangetan lo ga tau~!!" komen Chopper masang muka depresi, "semua orang juga tau! Dia tuh ketua geng 'Beauty-Empress'!!"

"HEEE??!!!" melotot Ussop, "Jadi… 'Beauty-Empress' tuh ketuanya dia?!!!" tunjuknya berulang kali pada Hancock yang kini sedang tertawa riang dengan teman-temannya.

"Hah… gue sih gak peduli…" acuh Luffy sambil berusaha nyolong baso yang sedang menancap di garpu Robin. Seperti biasa, Luffy kemudan dapat hajaran dari Sanji (Robin orangnya ga bisa marah, jadi yang marah malah Sanji).

"Woy! Guys, bad news! Orangnya kesini!!" bisik Ussop berkeringat dingin. Setelah dikode oleh Robin, mereka pun hanya berpura-pura tak menyadari hal itu.

"Hey, Luffy-kun~" panggil Hancock dengan gaya menggodanya sambil merangkul Luffy dengan sok akrab. Hancock memang cewek cantik dengan pakaiannya yang agak seksi meskipun ketika mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah. Ia nampak mengenakan seragam atasan yang dadanya terbuka sebanyak tiga kancing (author dan Sanji mengalami dehidrasi darah), dan rok yang super ketat dan pendek (author dan Sanji kejang-kejang stadium akut).

Luffy menengok, "…apa?" lugunya sambil memakan baso yang (akhirnya) diikhlaskan Robin padanya.

"Malem ini ada acara gak~?" tanya Hancock sambil mengelus pipi Luffy dan berkedip nakal padanya.

"Ga ada kok~!" sahut Sanji dengan tampang mesum. 'YANG DITANYA BUKAN ELOO~!!' sewot Ussop dan Chopper dengan kompak.

"Em… ga ada tuh…" sahut Luffy dengan lugu. "Ada apa, Hancock-_san_?" tanyanya.

"Ah~ jangan panggil Hancock-san donk… panggil aja Hancock-chan…" Hancock mulai berusaha cari-cari kesempatan pada tubuh Luffy dengan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luffy. "Malem ini… mau gak jalan-jalan sama gue? Hem~"

"Ah? Jalan-jalan kemana?" semangat Luffy.

"Kemana aja ke tempat yang lo suka. Ke tempat _asyik_…" sahutnya menekankan kata 'asyik'.

"Ya, asyik tuh ada macemnya," cibir Ussop yang mulai keliatan gak suka sama perempuan ular itu.

Untuk sesaat Hanccok memandang kesal pada Ussop, "Ke tempat _asyik_ yang hanya gue dan Luffy yang tau," sinisnya sambil merangkul Luffy dengan mesra. "Ya kan, Luffy~" tatapnya kembali pada Luffy yang masih tampak lebih mempedulikan makanannya ketimbang cewek cantik disebelahnya itu.

"Robin, emangnya kalo belom nikah, udah boleh ya rangkul-rangkulan?" sindir Chopper dengan wajah tanpa dosa palsu.

"Eh, iya ya? Kalo gak salah gak boleh tuh…" lanjut Robin. Meski sudah di sindir dengan suara yang cukup keras, Hancock masih saja tampak tak mempedulikan sindiran-sindiran itu. Malah, ia menambah kemesraannya dengan Luffy.

"Aduuhh… kamu ngapain sih deket-deket? Panas tauk!" ujar Luffy dengan lugu. Tau kan? Luffy selalu berbicara apa adanya.

Robin, Chopper dan Ussop tertawa geli mendengar respon Luffy. Namun Hancock tetap tak mau mengalah. "Kalo panas buka aja bajunya~"

Zoro yang mendengar kata 'buka baju' langsung melek, "Sapa yang mo buka baju?" tanyanya sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. Ia pun melihat Hancock sedang merangkul Luffy dengan mesra. Memandang itu, ia hanya tertawa lepas, "**HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**" tawanya mengundang perhatian nakama-nakamanya yang ngebatin, _'bisa-bisanya dia ketawa lepas di saat serius gini…'_.

"Luffy! Lo gak ngerasa panas dengan posisi gitu?" tanya Zoro kemudian satu pikiran dengan Luffy.

"Gue emang panas Zoro, tapi Hancock-san malah makin ngedeket…" curhat Luffy dengan innocent. Hanccok menahan geram hatinya.

"Oy, perempuan gatel! Asal lo tau ya, Luffy dah punya cewek tauk!" ujar Ussop yang sama sekali gak mengerti sama akibat dari ucapannya itu. Semua mata jadi tertuju pada Ussop.

"Oh, ya??" tanya semua orang yang ada di situ, tak terkecuali Luffy sendiri. "…sapa…??"

"Euhh… itu… i-itu…" gugup Ussop.

"Benarkah itu Luffy-kun?" tanya Hancock manja pada Luffy. Sementara Hancock tak melihat Ussop, Ussop memberi kode pada Luffy dengan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Ussop, mata lo sakit ya?" bego Luffy. Ussop memukul jidatnya sendiri. Perhatian Hanccock kembali menuju Ussop.

"Benarkah itu, Ussop-kun?" tanya Hancock dengan wajah ramah palsu. Tapi Ussop bisa memberitahu pada kita, bahwa mata Hancock memandang penuh kebencian yang bisa membuat Ussop berteriak, 'HIIIYY~!! ATUUTTT!!!!'.

Ussop menelan ludah, "ya…"

Robin yang cerdas dapat membaca situasi, segera menyahut untuk membantu Ussop yang batinnya mungkin saja sekarang sudah mati karena ditancap banyak pedang kebencian dari Hancock. "Ya! Luffy udah punya cewek kok!!"

"Oh ya?" ulang Ussop yang ikut-ikutan terkejut. "eh, maksudku… YA!! Luffy udah punya cewek sekarang!!" sombongnya karena bahagia dibantu Robin.

"Ya kan, guys?" tanya Robin pada Zoro dan Chopper (coz, Sanji masih sedang berkhayal geje soal Hancock bersama author). Yang dikode pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Iya gitu?" bingung Luffy menggaruk kepalanya.

Hancock memandang serius pada nakama-nakama Luffy, "Kalian serius?"

"Kenapa lo bisa mikir kalo kita gak serius?" tanya Zoro meyakinkan.

"Aneh… gue gak tau kalo gue punya cewek…" mikir Luffy dengan tololnya, dan keliatan banget gak ngerti situasi. Mugiwara nahan nafas mendengar pernyataan bodoh Luffy yang bisa mencelakakan mereka.

Robin pun tertawa terpaksa,"A… ha… haha… Luffy, lo jangan suka pura-pura lupa deh…" tangannya berkibas-kiba beberapa kali.

"I… iya Luffy! Lo sih, baru jadian dua hari yang lalu, masa' udah lupa lagi!!" bantu Chopper. Sedangkan yang lain berusaha memikirkan bagaimana mengajak otak pentium rendah Luffy kerja sama tanpa ketahuan oleh Hancock.

"Oh, ya Luffy-kun?" tanya Hancock ingin membuktikan. Mugiwara tahan nafas lagi, mencoba tidak mengkhayal Luffy bodoh yang menjawab 'tidak'.

Luffy membuka mulutnya, Mugiwara tutup telinga, "Oh! Bener, kok!" serunya tiba-tiba. Mugiwara jaw dropped gak percaya.

"Wah… siapa nama gadis beruntung itu?" Hancock mulai mengeluarkan aura angkernya sekarang. Ussop dan Chopper menggigil ketakutan.

Zoro menebak-nebak, 'dan… pasti nama gadis _itu_ yang akan diucapkan Luffy. Oh tidak!!'. "Namanya Vivi…" sergah Zoro tiba-tiba. Luffy menutup rapat mulutnya kembali. Pandangan semua Mugiwara kembali tertuju pada Zoro. "Vivi anak kelas XI IPA 2…" lanjutnya asal.

"Oh…" senyum Hancock, "Kalo gitu, gue ga punya alesan donk buat ngajak Luffy…" ia pun beranjak pergi dari meja mereka dan kembali ke meja gengnya sendiri dengan tampang muram. Sementara itu, Sanji (dan author) merengek menangisi kepergian Hancock.

Luffy menatap aneh pada Zoro, "Kenapa Vivi??"

"Lo pasti mau bilang 'Nami' kan?" anteng Zoro. Luffy memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kok lo tau?!', Zoro hanya mendesah. "Pikiran lo gampang banget sih ketebak??!" sewotnya kemudian.

"Tapi, Zoro…" sergah Robin, "Kalo lo ngelempar ke Vivi, akibatnya malah jadi ke Vivi…"

"DUUUHHH!!! Kalian nih ngomongin apaan sih??!! Gue gak ngerti!!!" pusing Luffy mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan stress. Teman-teman di sekelilingnya ngelihatin sambil bisik-bisik, 'Luffy mengganas…! Mari kita telpon RSJ Cisarua'.

_**TEEETT… TEEETTT…!!!**_

"Udah bel noh!" teriak Ussop. Ia dan Chopper pun segera meninggalkan meja kantin dan berlari keluar, diikuti Zoro dan Sanji kemudian.

"Luffy, mending lo gak usah ngerti aja deh!!" seru Robin ikut menyusul yang lain meninggalkan Luffy.

"Guys…" lirih Luffy menatap teman-temannya menjauh. "Gue… beneran bingung…" tunduknya dengan wajah muram berjalan lemah menuju kelasnya sendiri. "Gue… _emang bingung_ dan gak ngerti dengan apa yang _bisa_ gue lakuin…"

_**

* * *

**_

Luffy menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan pandangan hampa dan sedikit buram karena melamun. Matanya yang hampa dapat membuat kita juga turut menjauh memandang jalan pikirannya yang bercabang itu.

'…_come on let's go everybody we share the good times… come on—'_

"Halo?" sahut Luffy seiring dering hape black-silver merek _'motor-si-ola'_ nya berbunyi.

"_Luffy… ini gue…" _respon suara gadis dari seberang. Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nami?" ia pun melirik jam, "Ini udah jam 1 malem lho…" ujarnya mengingatkan, namun hanya disambut tawa kecil dari seberang.

"_Ya… gue tau, baka," _sahut gadis itu, _"Gue cuman gak bisa tidur!"_

"Jaga kesehatan donk Nami! Lo kan baru aja sembuh! Besok lo mau masuk skul kan?" protes Luffy sambil bangkit duduk di pinggir kasurnya kemudian menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"_Iya sih, tapi masalahnya… gue gak bisa tidur karena lagi mikirin sesuatu…"_

"Sesuatu? Lo punya masalah apa? Curhat aja ke gue! Gue jamin rahasia kok!!" teriak Luffy mengkerutkan alisnya tanda serius. Dia hampir-hampir lupa kalo teriakannya bisa saja membuat Ace di kamar sebelah skot jantung tengah malam sampe jatuh terpelanting dari kasur.

"_Um… Sebenernya bukan sesuatu sih… lebih tepatnya seseorang…"_

"Seseorang?" cemberut Luffy berpikir keras, "Siapa itu?"

"_Seseorang yang selalu ngelindungin gue… ngekhawatirin gue… dan nyayangin gue sepenuh hati…"_

Luffy mulai gusar mendengarnya.

"…_Gue… sayang sama orang itu…"_

Luffy menelan air ludah. "Lo… jatuh cinta…?" tanyanya penuh ketidakyakinan.

"_Ya! Luffy!! Pertama kalinya seumur hidup gue, gue ngerasa kayak gini…!" _sahut gadis itu dengan suara bahagia. Luffy rasa gadis itu mungkin saat ini sedang menari-nari bahagia.

"Siapa sih, orang beruntung yang lo maksud itu??" tanyanya menahan geram. "Curhat aja ke gue…" lanjutnya dengan nada menyerah.

"_Sapa lagi kalo bukan…"

* * *

_

**__TSUZUKU__**

_**

* * *

**_

KISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bahagianya… akhirnya saia menemukan ending yang tepat untuk chapter ini!!

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan kurang gokil dalam chap ini… Oh, ya… next scene akan betul-betul lengkap keadaan sekolah yang gokil dan lucu! Soalnya Nami udah masuk sekolah. Silahkan bila ada yang mempunyai cerita gokil di sekolah yang cocok buat keadaan Luffy di fanfic ini, silahkan dengan senang hati menyumbang ide ceritanya ya!!

**POJOK SBS ****(POndok moJOK Sareng Bi Satiyem)**

_**ShimaCROW:**_ Gyahahahahaha!!! Agak ngeganjel ya? Begitulah anak-anak jaman sekarang… sekali ketemu langsung jadian… *geleng2* Kalo saia sih enggak… *masang muka malaikat palsu*…

_**YohNa –Nyu-:**_ Saia juga tau mba'e… yah, anggap saja salah ketik. Kadang-kadang otak saia gak bisa kerjasama yang baik dengan tangan saia… *mukulin tangan sendiri*

_**Azure R. Aori:**_ Begitulah… Luffy itu memang *bisik2* agak kurang… *di gear third*

_**Monkey D. Cyntia:**_ Banyak yang penasaran yah… haha… tenang aja… itu pilem por'on kok… *ditabok*

_**(no name):**_ Okeh… makasih atas reviewnya. Soal cerita yang lain, saia usahakan saja.

_**Rukia4062jo:**_ Saia sendiri yang ngetik juga gak ngerti kok… -,-"

_**MelZzZ:**_ oke! Thanks for review… ini juga apdet… kok…

* * *

Maaf kalo bahas review kali ini gak begitu panjang, karena saia mengapdet cerita ini dalam keadaan terburu-buru… (keburu-buru tapi sempet2nya nulis tulisan gape kayak gini… XD)

The last but not least dan sangat bengis, saia memaksa untuk… **REVIEW!!**


	6. The Next Problem Which is Need to Solve

**Disclaimer:** Kalo punya gue, ga akan gue bikin Portgaz D. Ace isdet…!

**SUMMARY:** "Nami tiba-tiba mengurungkan niat untuk memberi tahu Luffy perasaannya. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Smenetara itu, cowok kelas XI, Trafalgar Law and the gank, menantang Mugiwara untuk bertarung... "

* * *

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

_School Time: The Next Problem Which is Need to Solve_

"_Sapa lagi kalo bukan…"_ taut Nami dengan suara kecil. Luffy yang ada di seberang jalur telepon selulernya tak dapat meraih suara Nami yang super duper kecil itu.

"Oy… Nami…! Kerasin suara lo dikit lah!!!" protes Luffy sambil dengan giat menempelkan telepon genggam ke telinganya.

"_Uhm… I think I'll tell you later! Ja na!!" _

_**Tuut… tuut…**_

"Eng? Nami? Oy!! NAMI??!!" teriak Luffy pada hapenya sendiri. Ia juga sempat mengguncang-guncangkan, dan tak luput pula sang hape malang dibanting beberapa kali ke atas bantal. Sang hape pun mengalami gangguan mental, sodara-sodara!

"SIAAAALLL!!!!!!!" kesalnya kemudian meninju tangan ke tembok, "Uhh… sakit…!" keluhnya megangin tangannya yang bengkak karena penyakit 'ninju-tembok-gak-pake-otak'.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya, di sekolah…**_

"Eh, itu mereka! Nyok ikut kumpul ke sana, Chopper!" ajak Ussop seiring ia melihat anggota gengnya sedang berkumpul di kursi taman sekolah tepat di bawah pohon. Tampak para Mugiwaraners yang sedang nongkrong bareng sambil tertawa riang.

"Syukurlah~~!! Nami-swaaaannn…! Lo udah masuk sekolah!" alay Sanji sambil nari-nari GaPe. "Hamba sungguh senang melihat anda kembali ke sekolah!!!" lanjutnya berlagak sebagai seorang budak nyembah-nyembah Nami dan masang beberapa kemenyan plus dupa di sekitar Nami. Nami tersenyum, tapi kemudian kepala Sanji jadi punya konde empat tumpuk.

"Uwaahhh…! Cewek matre udah sehat nih—_**UGHH!!!**_" sapa Ussop yang kemudian perutnya disikut Robin. Ussop mandangin Robin dengan tampang kesel, tapi Robin hanya respon, 'Mending disikut sekarang ama gue, daripada elo ntar disihir jadi kodok sama Nami!'. Ussop pun manggut-manggut nurut.

"Duh… laper…" keluh Luffy megangin perut.

"Emang lo tadi pagi ga sarapan?" tanya Zorro sambil bernguap ria.

"Sarapan sih… tapi cuman empat piring…" lirihnya masang muka merana dan tidak berdaya.

"Hah…? 'CUMAN'?" heran Chopper.

"Empat piring masang muka merana begitu…" komen Robin sambil swt.

"Laper~~!!!!!!!" lebay Luffy nangis guling-guling di atas tanah sambil ngempeng.

"Kacangin ah…" batin Mugiwaraners.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya mendelik melihat sesuatu, "Ah! Ada yang jualan cireng!!" tanpa dikomando, ia pun melesat berlari menuju sang tukang cireng. Mugiwaraners yang lain pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, sekalian jajan makanan kecil yang lain.

"Wah, dek… cirengnya belom digoreng, mang baru dateng!" sahut sang mang Cireng berambut hejo, bernama Smoker.

"Yah… mang…!" protes Luffy menangis ala ratapan anak tiri. Sang mang pun sweatdrop plus muncul perasaan ingin muntah.

"Eh, Mang Smoker!!" sapa Robin kepada Mang Smoker dengan ramah.

"Lo kenal?" tanya Zoro sambil sendakep dengan mata tiga watt seperti biasanya.

"Yap, Mang Smoker ini sebelumnya pedagang keliling di komplek gue. Gue sering beli, kok!" jelas Robin, "Ngomong-ngomong, mang kok jadi jualan di sini?"

"Eh, neng Robin… Langganan setia mang, euy! Iya neng, mang teh baru jualan di sini hari ini…" sahut Mang Smoker sambil menyalakan rokok _cigarette_-nya sebanyak empat batang. Zoro dan Sanji ngebatin dengan kagum, _'hebat pula si mang ini… jualan cireng tapi rokoknya empat batang cigaret…!'_.

"O… bulet… pantesan blom pernah liat…" komen Nami bertolak pinggang. "Ngomong-ngomong, datengnya kok pagi gini sih, mang?" tanyanya sambil melirik pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.35.

"Kalo dateng siang mah, neng, saya dimarahin sama istri saya, atuh!" sahut Mang Smoker ogah-ogahan dengan logat asli sundanya.

"Mang… jangan lama-lama…! Gue pesen lima, mang!" sergah Luffy yang udah gak sabaran banget.

"Lima cireng?"

"Yah, mana cukup dong mang! Maksud gue lima porsi!!"

"Lo pagi-pagi udah jajan sebanyak itu? Entar perut lo sakit, baru tau rasa!" nasihat Nami melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kan ada dokter Chopper!!" kelitnya sambil mengangkat Chopper, menggendongnya di bahu dan membawanya lari-larian keliling pekarangan sekolah sambil teriak geje, 'HIDUP DOKTER CHOPPER!!!'. Kalo aja ga dikempalang kaki Sanji, mereka pasti udah digiring Guru BP ato Guru PKS.

"Nih, dek, cirengnya…" ujar Mang Smoker gak lama kemudian sambil upacara serah-terima antara cireng dan duit dengan Luffy. Luffy menyambut bahagia cireng-cireng itu dan melahapnya dengan bengis hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun, sekalipun untuk organisme kecil yang ada di dalam sampah.

Mugiwaraners tepok jidat, "Manusia lapar abad 21…" komen mereka dengan kompak.

"Lo kayak udah ngidep penyakit Busung Lapar selama empat taon aja deh…" komen Ussop es-we-te.

"Jaahhh!!" pekik Luffy bertolak pinggang di atas batu cagak sekolah. "Kalian cuman ngiri aja kan sama napsu makan gue?? GYAHAHAHAHA~!!!"

"NGAPAINDH KITA NGIRI, BEGO!!" sewot Mugiwaraners kecuali Robin, yang malah ketawa-ketiwi jaim seperti biasanya.

"Eh, tapi ngeliat Luffy, gue juga jadi pengen deh…" lirih Chopper yang agak napsu ngeliat Luffy dari tadi menjilat bekas cireng di bibir dan jarinya. "Mang, gue beli satu deh…" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan uang seribu rupiah.

"Sip…" sahut Mang Smoker dan kemudian membungkuskan satu cireng dengan kertas koran yang sudah dipotong-potong.

"Cirengnya si Mang Smoker enak lho…" wanti-wanti Robin pada Chopper sambil mengangkat jempol. "Dijamin ketagihan!"

"Honto??!" tanya Chopper. Chopper pun mencoba menggigit cireng walaupun dengan agak ragu-ragu, kemudian mengunyah dan… _glek!_ Menelannya. "OISHII~!!!" teriak Chopper loncat-loncat sambil noodle-dance.

"Ya 'kan?" senyum Robin.

"Eh? Yang bener? Chopper??" tanya Sanji dengan sumringah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sanji yang penasaran langsung menggeplak duit seribuannya di atas gerobak Mang Smoker dengan bangga, "Satu, mang," pintanya dengan cool.

"Katanya kaya, tapi belinya cuman seribu…" cibir Ussop monyongin bibir yang langsung disambut hangat anggukan setuju dari Zoro.

"Kan ini cuman nyoba! Ngapain beli banyak-banyak?" kelitnya menahan kesal. "Mang, gak usah dibungkus koran," palingnya pada Si mang dan langsung mencomot cireng dari saringan gorengan yang terbuat dari kawat.

"Dasar! Anak-anak jaman sekarang teh gak punya sopan santun!" protes Mang Smoker menggigit cigaretnya. Mugiwaraners langsung respon ngetawain Sanji.

"Berisik, kalian…" keluh Sanji. Ia memperhatikan cireng itu. Dari atas, bawah, samping, kemudian menggigitnya dengan efek dramatis. Mengunyah dan menelannya pelan-pelan. _Glek…_ "ENAAAK~" komennya sambil menangis bahagia.

"Jangan nangis! Tampang lo jelek!!" tanggap Zoro dengan laknat. Ia pun mendapat merchandise berupa tendangan maut.

"Woy, mang! Gimana bikinnya nih?! Kok bisa enak sih??" tanya Sanji dengan penasaran (dan sambil nempelin sepatu di wajah Zoro). Namun sang Mang tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa resepnya adalah rahasia. Sanji tertunduk lemas.

_**Teng… nong… teng… nong…**_

"Jiahh~ padahal gue pengen nyoba juga tuh cireng…!!" kesal Nami saat mendengar suara bel sekolah. Ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil duit dalam kantongnya.

"Udah, kalo gitu, kita masuk dulu!" tarik Robin pada Sanji.

"Uhh… aku menderita penyakit 'masuk-kelas-langsung-ulangan-dan-langsung-mati'…" komennya ngesot dramatis di tanah. Mugiwaraners pun mengacanginya dengan notabene 'anggep aja gak kenal' kecuali Chopper dan Zoro yang langsung menyeretnya menaiki tangga luar menuju kelas di lantai dua.

"Yuk, Luffy… kita ke kelas!" ajak Nami menarik kerah baju Luffy, "Sekarang pelajaran Matematika-_nya_ Shackey-sensei!"

Luffy terbelalak mendengar kata 'matematika', "Oh… Nami…!" panggilnya dengan manja.

"Apa…?" sahut Nami acuh-tak-acuh karena merasa tau dengan apa yang dipikirkan Luffy.

"Gue tiba-tiba ngerasa demam, sakit perut, migran dan komplikasi cacar air… kayaknya gue harus masuk UKS …" jelasnya dengan tampang sakit dusta sambil hendak melarikan diri ke UKS.

Namun, Nami yang berotak licik, pasti tak kalah akal.

"Oh, iya… yang jaga UKS kan sekarang Ivankov-sensei?"

Kalimatnya itu benar-benar sangat telak membuat Luffy _freeze_ ditempat dan berkeringat banyak. Ia ingat bagaimana ketika ia pura-pura sakit dan masuk UKS, kemudian ketahuan Ivankov-sensei. Luffy saat itu hampir saja disuntik obat hormon tinggi yang dapat membuatnya jadi bancay, dan harus mangkal di Taman Lawang untuk selama sisa hidupnya. Sungguh kenangan yang buruk, dan akan menjadi kenyataan jika saja Luffy saat itu tidak melarikan diri lewat jendela UKS yang ukurannya 30 x 25 cm itu.

"Uhm… gak jadi deh… sakit perut dan migran gue udah sembuh kok…" baliknya ke arah Nami.

"Eh, demam dan cacar airnya gimana?" tanya Nami dengan ramah palsu.

"Ah, itu juga udah ilang dengan sendirinya kok!" serunya berlalu sambil berjalan dengan tampang riang mendahului Nami. Nami pun tertawa kecil menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Nah, begitulah… Pada dasarnya, Implikasi adalah pernyataan 'Jika… dan maka…' dimana rumus yang dapat kita hapal 'jika p… maka q…'. Dari sana kita dapat mengetahui, ingkaran atau negasinya adalah 'jika p maka tidak q', begitu pula sebaliknya…" jelas Shackey-sensei panjang lebar menjelaskan Bab Logika Matematika.

Sementara sang guru menjelaskan, Luffy asyik ngorok.

_**FWINGG! PLETAAAAKK!!!**_

"GYAAAAA!! Jarum suntik menancap di kepalaku~!!" teriak Luffy heboh seiring Shackey-sensei melemparinya dengan spidol whiteboard (bukan whitebeard). Anak-anak kelas menertawainya.

"Tuan Luffy… apa kau memperhatikan bukumu?" tegur Shackey-sensei dan menatap Luffy lekat dari atas kacamatanya yang ia turunkan sedikit ke bawah.

"Euh… i-iya… kok, bu!" sahutnya asbun.

"Kalo begitu kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis! Cepat!" seru sang guru menghardik.

Luffy pun mau tak mau, suka tak suka, mengambil spidol yang tadi telah hampir membuat kepalanya berlubang sebesar dua inchi. Ia kemudian maju ke papan tulis, dan mencoba mengerjakan soal di papan tulis…

Alhasil, di koridor pun… diketahui… ada seorang siswa sedang menahan empat ember berisi air dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Satu ember di atas kepala, dua ember di kedua tangannya, dan satu ember menggantung pada kaki kiri yang sedang diangkatnya.

"Jangan berhenti sampai pelajaran selanjutnya, Tuan Luffy!" pekik Shackey-sensei di pintu kelas. Ia pun kemudian kembali masuk dan mengajar.

"Ughh… sial…" keluh Luffy menahan beban empat ember dengan posisi tak mengenakan pula.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki menyusuri koridor. Rupanya seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut biru diikat satu, berparas manis serta elegan, namun kuat. Gadis itu berjalan semakin dekat, dan tampak terbelalak melihat Luffy yang sedang berdiri dengan pose aneh di depan koridor.

"Ahh…! Kak Vivi!" sapa Luffy dengan wajah memerah karena malu ada seorang gadis yang melihatnya dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Luffy? Kau dihukum lagi?" tanya gadis yang akrab dipanggil Vivi itu. Sontak mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luffy berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eng… ah… enggak kok, kak! Cuman lagi fitnes; latihan angkat ember…"

Vivi tertawa kecil dengan manisnya, "…aku rasa gurumu gak punya rasa toleransi ya?" ledeknya. Pipi Luffy makin memerah tajam dan ia pun mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

"Oh, ya, kakak darimana? Bukannya kelas kakak ada di gedung seberang?" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tau palsu (karena tujuan utamanya sebenarnya hanya ingin merubah subjek).

"Ah, ya… kakak disuruh guru untuk mengambilkan penggaris panjang dan beberapa gelas ukur di Lab Kimia," jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Tak ayal, itu membuat Luffy sedikit tersipu. Benar-benar gadis yang cantik, pintar, dan selalu patuh dengan apa yang di perintahkan guru. Tak seperti Luffy, ganteng memang, tapi… ulangan selalu dapat nilai do re mi, dan tak pernah patuh dengan perkataan guru.

Luffy menundukkan kepalanya jika memikirkan hal itu. "Ah kak!" kaget Luffy ketika melihat Vivi hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi.

"Ya, Luffy?" tanyanya dari jarak sekitar dua langkah darinya.

"Ano… ada yang mau aku tanyain… itu… apa kakak ada masalah dengan… Han—maksudku—Kak Hancock?" tanyanya, bagian akhir dari kalimat ia kecilkan suaranya agar tak terkesan sompral.

Vivi mendelik. Wajahnya jadi agak pucat sejenak dan tampak berkeringat dingin. "Ha? Kak Hancock, ya?" tanyanya agak ragu, "…tidak kok…"

"Tolonglah, kak! Jujur padaku!!" ujarnya setengah memaksa. "Kalo Kak Hancock berbuat sesuatu yang jahat, bilanglah padaku! Aku janji akan datang menolong kakak!!"

Sekali lagi, Vivi mendelik. Ia takjub melihat wajah serius Luffy yang mengisyaratkan kamauan keras. Pipinya menghangat melihat sosok Luffy yang seperti itu. Tapi tanpa disadarinya, kakinya malah berlari melangkah menjauhi Luffy hingga hilang dari sudut pandang Luffy. Luffy menatap heran gadis itu menjauh.

"Kok malah pergi?" tanyanya bimbang. Sementara itu, Shackey-sensei tiba-tiba nongolin kepala dari pintu kelas.

"Bicara dengan siapa kamu? Hem?" tanyanya dengan wajah angker.

"Gak sama sapa-sapa kok, bu!" Luffy menggeleng innocent.

* * *

_**Istirahat pertama…**_

Luffy pun curhat pertemuannya dengan Vivi pada teman-temannya, berharap teman-temannya punya usul yang baik terhadap masalah yang telah disebabkan oleh mereka sendiri tapi berdampak hebat pada Luffy.

"Lho? Elo nanya begono sama Vivi… Berarti sebenernya elo ngerti masalahnya dong??" sewot Chopper menusuk-nusuk pipi Luffy dengan jari telunjuk. Luffy pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Chopper, jadilah sang jari telunjuk nyungsep ke dalam lobang hidung Luffy. "Ah?! Ga bisa dicabut!!"

"Ngaahhh… hepasin nyari eyo yhangh mbau ntuh nhari idungh guweee!!! (Gaahh… lepasin jari elo yang bau itu dari idung gue!!!)" panik Luffy.

"Heh! Harusnya idung lo yang menjauh dari jari gue!!" sewot Chopper dengan tampang jejadian.

"Sini biar gue bantu," tawar Zoro sambil mengeluarkan pedang asli dari sarungnya (sound efek: _CLING!!_).

"**GYAAHHH!! LO MAU APAAA~!?**" jerit Chopper dengan pucat sepucat-pucatnya memandang Zoro yang sekarang mendekat sambil ngasah pedang.

"Gampang kan? Biar gue potong jari elo…" sahut Zoro datar.

"**NNNOOOOOOOO~!!!!**"

"Hwuo?! Inhe manguus Zowo!! (ho?! Ide Bagus Zoro!!)" dukung Luffy sambil ngacungin jempol.

"LO LAGI MALAH NGEDUKUNG!!!" seru Chopper menendang dagu Luffy dengan bejad. Sementara itu, Zoro semakin mendekat. Aura mencekam ala pilem horor makin terasa. Mugiwaraners yang lain dengan giat dan perasaan berdecak kagum malah nonton acara langka ini.

"HEH! BUKANNYA PADA BANTUIN!!!" sewot Nami yang baru sadar kalo anak-anak Mugiwara seneng kalo jari Chopper jumlahnya berkurang. Ussop dan Sanji pun akhirnya membantu Chopper dengan cara yang lebih aman dari pada cara Zoro (yang berbau kanibalisme, tidak beradab, dan IRRASIONAL).

"Nah, tolong lanjutkan percakapan ini, Tuan Luffy…" ujar Sanji sok formal.

"Nah… tadi nyampe mana? Oya, jadi gue tuh baru ngerti masalahnya setelah semalem gue renungin sambil ngeliatin langit-langit kamar gue selama empat jam!" keluh Luffy sambil ngorek-ngorek hidungnya yang kian membesar itu. "Alhasil, gue baru bisa tidur setelah jam tiga subuh!!"

Zoro tarik napas kemudian menopang dagunya di atas meja kantin, "Itu sih derita elo…"

"Ternyata otak lo tu lambat berpikirnya, ya!" komen Sanji sambil menepuk kepala Luffy beberapa kali.

"Jadi gimana, guys? Gue yakin kayaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Vivi dan si Hancock ini…!" tanya Luffy sok telenovela.

"Tumben lo mikirin cewek? Biasanya yang ada di otak lo tuh makanan sama PS?" komen Ussop. Luffy spontan menatapnya dengan tatapan: 'apa-perlu-elo-digorok-sama-gue-?'.

"Gue ada usul, guys, gimana kalo kita rundingin sama anggota Mugiwara yang laen juga?" Usul Robin. "Mungkin aja, Franky, Brook en Margarett punya usul?"

"Yo'i!" respon Mugiwaraners yang lain.

"Nah, kalo gitu… Sanji, lo telpon Margarett sepulang sekolah, suruh dia ke markas…" lanjut Robin.

"WOKEEEHHH!!!" sahut Sanji semangat.

"Eng, Nami? Kenapa lo diem terus sih dari tadi? Sejak kita ngomongin Vivi, elo jadi pendiem gitu?" tanya Luffy memperhatikan Nami. Kali-kali aja, Nami mau traktir dia makan gitu (Lho?).

"Eng… enggak ada apa-apa kok…!" sahut Nami tertawa riang setelah sebelumnya sempat terlihat melamun dan asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Lo gak sakit lagi, kan?" tanya Luffy meyakinkan. Nami mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Luffy pun bernapas lega.

"Jiahh~ pacaran jangan disini donk, ah! Panas nih, ya gak?" ledek Zoro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, belagak kepanasan. Mugiwaraners yang lain mengangguk sambil menyeringai, sementara Nami dan Luffy tersipu di tempat.

* * *

"YOSHAAAA!! Gue absen yo satu-satu…!" seru Luffy sambil membawa papan dada beserta absen. Mugiwaraners yang kini telah berkumpul di ruang tengah markas alias rumah Luffy ini, spontan mempersiapkan telinga. Ada yang nyiapin dengan ngorek-ngorek telingan dengan _cotton bud_, ada yang sibuk ngeplakkin (baca: GAMPAR) temennya yang ketiduran, ada juga yang (sok) sibuk ngerapihin baju. "Okeh, Brook jii-chan?"

"Yohohoho!! Hadir, my lord!" acung Brook dengan penggesek biolanya, kemudian mulai bermain biola lagi.

"Oke, Franky?" lanjut Luffy.

Franky yang tampak sedang asyik membaca _blueprint_ rancangan sebuah mesin pun segera mengangkat kacamata bacanya dan mengacungkan jempol sambil nyengir. "Masih idup…!"

"Sip," sahutnya sambil men-checklist daftar, "Margarett??"

"Yak! Hadir!" Acung Margarett.

"Oke…" lanjut Luffy menilik daftar, "Nami?" tanyanya dengan lembut yang kemudian diiringi 'ehem-ehem' dari anak-anak.

"Hadir Luffy…" sahut Nami tersenyum.

"Adeuy… prikitiew!" ledek Zoro dengan riang gembira sambil niruin gaya 'Entis' di acara Opera Sabun Van Jawa.

"Jah… jawabnya jangan gitu dong, Nami!" protes Ussop.

"Trus harusnya gimana?" tanya Nami bingung.

"Harusnya jawabnya: 'Apa sayang…'" sahut Ussop dengan gaya di genit-genitin dan spontan langsung ditanggepin sorakan-sorakan 'ehem-ehem' lagi dari anak-anak. Zoro dan Ussop pun dengan kompaknya tos ala Opera Sabun Van Jawa (maklum, ceritanya acara ini lagi mewabah di kalangan remaja gitu).

"Iya nih, Nami… jawabnya gitu donk!" timpal Luffy sendiri, anak-anak makin semangat nyorakin. Nami pun dengan sukses tersipu di tempat.

"Luffy, AH!" keluhnya dengan pipi mengembung.

"Hehe… Enggak, kalem aja, becanda kok… Oke, lanjut…" Luffy mulai menilik daftar absennya kembali. "Nico Robin?"

Robin pun mengacungkan tangan sambil membaca buku, tanpa menjawab. Guratan nadi muncul di dahi Luffy, ia pun bertolak pinggang dan mulai marah-marah ga jelas ala guru stress yang senang menjajah muridnya. "Robin! Dijawab donk! Masa' ngacung doang!?"

"Iya… iya… hadir…" sahutnya ogah-ogahan sambil terus membaca buku.

"Okeh, selanjutnya… Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yosh, ada, ketua!" sahutnya sambil duduk santai di sofa dan mengacungkan tangannya setengah-setengah. "Okeh, gue udah dipanggil, boleh gue tidur lagi?" tanyanya, Luffy pun manggut-manggut sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsen, dan Zoro melanjutkan kegiatan molor.

"Terus… Chopper?"

"Hadir, Luffy~" acung Chopper sambil loncat-loncat beberapa kali.

"Bagus, tangan lo udah ga apa-apa?" tanya Luffy sambil nyengir kuda.

"Sekarang gak apa-apa sih, tadi cuman basah-basah ga enak gitu…" ujar Chopper sambil nunjukkin jarinya yang kini sudah tampak ngecling nan wangi karena udah dicuci sabun mandi, sabun _moonlight _yakni sabun untuk cuci piring, dan deterjen dimana masing-masing sabun digunakan untuk mencuci sang jari sebanyak tujuh kali.

Luffy cekikkan denger jawaban dari Chopper. "Ya udah, selanjutnya…"

"Tunggu, Luffy!" acung Sanji, "Kok nama gue gak disebut? Urutannya sebelum Chopper itu nama gue duluan kan?!" protesnya.

"Kepala kuning elo tuh udah cukup bukti bagi gue kalo elo hadir, tenang aja… udah gue checklist kok!!" sahut Luffy dengan tenang tanpa memandang Sanji. Sanji pun manggut-manggut mengerti. "Sip, berarti semua hadir!!"

"Nah," serius Robin sambil menutup bukunya, "Mari kita bicarakan ini dengan serius…"

Otomatis, Mugiwaraners memerhatikannya dengan serius. Semuanya ingin sekali membicarakan hal ini dengan serius.

Keadaan sejenak hening, namun…

_**BRAAAKK~!! BUMM!!!**_

"SU-SU-SUARA APA ITUUUHHH~?!!" pekik Ussop sambil melompat ke Zoro minta digendong. Zoro Otomatis nangkep, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ussop dijatuhkan begitu saja olehnya.

Mendengar suara sesuatu yang dihancurkan itu, semua Mugiwara pun otomatis keluar ruangan dan mengikuti suara itu berasal—yakni Ruang Depan. Setelah secara berjamaah mereka berlarian berhamburan keluar dari ruang tengah, tampak asap dan debbu mengepul lebat dan samar-samar menutupi pintu rumah Luffy yang jebol, dan kusennya kini sudah berombak tak karuan. Bahkan dinding semennya pun retak meski tak runtuh. Buih kayu yang menjadi pintu Luffy pun berserakan mengotori ruang depan Luffy.

Luffy mendelik dan segera keluar dari rumah, "KURANG AJARR!! SIAPA YANG MASUK TANPA BUNYIIN BEL, HAH??!! BEL GUE JADI GAK BERGUNA TAUK!!!"

"That's not the point!!" protes Mugiwara menanggapi respon (kebodohan) Luffy dengan tampang males.

"Hah, apa kabar… Mugiwara…" sahut seseorang. Tampak ada beberapa orang berdiri di gerbang Luffy. Salah seseorang di antara mereka mengangkat tangannya dan menyapa dengan sombongnya. "Kau tetap bodoh seperti biasanya…"

Luffy menyipitkan matanya, meyakinkan siluet orang tersebut bukanlah sosok yang ia harapkan. "LAW!? Trafalgar Law??!!!"

Law berjalan beberapa langkah maju dan berdiri menantang sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah kepala Luffy. Beberapa saat yang hening, ia memasukkan tangan satunya ke kantong celana sekolahnya.

"Aku tantang Genk Mugiwara untuk bertarung,"

* * *

**___TSUZUKU___**

_Bertambah satu masalah untuk Luffy…_

_Next Chapter: "Kepergian Satu Harapan"_

* * *

**A/N:** GYAHAHAHAA~~!! Saia bersemengat! Heh, next chapter jangan ditilik dari judul chapternya yah!! Walopun judulnya melankolis (dan mungkin memang ada beberapa adegan menyedihkan) tapi Anak-anak Mugiwara akan saia buat tetap gokil dan tidak bermoral!!!! *ditabok reviewer karena mengajari anak kecil yang gak-gak*

**Bahas Review:**** (**_Author (yang bau dekil dan belum mandi ini) dengan tololnya masih menganggap ajang bahas reviewnya sebagai ajang_**'POJOK SBS'****).**

_**ruki4062jo**_: Haduduhhh… maaf tak saia lanjutkan percakapan mereka… maaf kalo semuanya yang membaca tadi kecewa, karena saia masih ada line story untuk dinikmati… khehehehehe…

_**Azure R. Aori**_: Hyaa~! Bagi author sih gak papa… wakakak… sedikit spoiler, Nami adalah kunci dari semua masalah ini. Sedangkan Luffy, s'perti biasa dia adalah tokoh utama yang menjadi korban kebodohan line story author. Horo horo horo~!! *ngikik bejad ala Perona*

_**ShimaCROW**_: Aww… your penname kinda remind me of someone very special's name… Okay, nevermind. Hm? Oh masalah stylish penulisan ya. Yah, mungkin bagi anda yang tak begitu menyukai stylish ini saia sudah mulai kurangi kok di chap ini. Tapi, sekedar pemberitahuan aja, sebenernya ada pembeda antara tanda kutip double ("…") dengan ('…') dalam kamus stylish penulisan dalam fanfic saia. Ah, pembedanya mungkin di next chapter akan saia jelaskan sebelum dimulainya fic. Supaya readers gak bingung.. :D. Margarett…? Ah… setelah baca chap ini, kamu ngerti kan Margarett itu ada pihak mana? XD

_**Monkey D. Cyntia**_: GYAAAAHHH~!! Dia memulai demo penolakan Hancock!! Panggil SatPol PP!! Panggiiiill…!!! Ehem, Jawaban siapa yang disukai Nami, mungkin terjawab di next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing my stupid Fanfic… *bend down*

_**Ferisa-chan**_: Iya… nii-san udah baca fanfic kamu lho… nii-san udah review… Tapi… GAAAAHH~!! Gara-gara kamu nii-san juga jadi suka Fairy Tail!! Gyaahhh~!! Ini mengerikan!! *lari ke RSJ Cisarua*

_**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**_: Gakakakakakakkk~!! Hancock emang ganjen… Tadinya aku di chap ini mau buat siluet dikit, ceritanya Hancock 'sneaking' ke WC cowok, dan nge-push Luffy ke sudut WC. Terus mencium Luffy secara tiba-tiba dan dengan kesan memaksa. Tapi aku terlalu tidak ikhlas MY HANCOCK mencium si brengseeekk ituuuhhh~!! *dikejar Luffy's FG plus petugas RSJ*

_**edogawa Luffy**_: Yaph, dah ketemu kok… tapi kayaknya masih agak panjang… coz mau aku isi filler-filler dulu~ Biar rame~~ *nyanyi-nyanyi gape* Masih penasaran?? Ditunggu chap berikutnya, okeh!! Thanks selama ini tetap mereview… *bend down*

_**Gabriella Van Nicola Vampire**_: Oh, yang strip poker ya? Iya sih, tadinya mau aku bikin cerita terpisahnya sendiri. Dengan rating yang kalo bisa lebih tinggi dari M! (emang ada?!). Tapi, yah, aku tak mau merusak moral bangsa!! *ngelanjutin baca fanfic english rating M*

_**ITEGUMODHEVARY**_: Yaph… aku bisa terka siapa ini.. huehehehe… Thanks for reviewnya…!

_**MelZzZ**_: YESS!! YOU GOT IT RIGHT DUDE!!! *ditimpuk sendal tetangga karena teriak geje tengah malem* Vivi emang udah punya Kohza yo… check out the next chapter deh…! Yaph, sekali lagi ente benar! Itu adalah lagu Share The World by Tohoshinki. Aku suka lagunya tapi tidak dengan penyanyinya~!! *dikeroyok FG Tohoshinki*

_**Izunachi: **_Gak papa telat... :D dalam kamusku tidak ada kata-kata terlambat... Okeh, salam kenal juga Izu-chan... (boleh saia manggil itu? saia tipe hentai, setiap ketemu cewek pengennya manggil dengan embel-embel '-chan') Makasih udah baca terus ya... *senyum kecap manis*

* * *

**A/N:**Yah, thanks buat reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya!! Saia bahagia kalo dapet kritik, saran dan kesan dari teman-teman sekalian… *bend down* Pesan saia, tetaplah berkarya membangun komunitas One Piece ya…! Juga jangan lupa gabung sama One Piece Fans Club di FB ya… *digorok karena sembarangan promosi*

Tidak bosen-bosennya saia minta anda sekalian review…!! Oh ya salam terakhir untuk chapter ini dari saia yakni…

**SERANGAN HOLLOW NEGATIVE!!! Horo horo horo~~**

* * *

**Please Review!!**

**V**


	7. Kehilangan Satu Harapan

**Disclaimer:** Kalo saia yang punya, saia '_ending_'in One Piece dengan cepat!! *disembelih para OP fans*

**Summary:** "Trafalgar Law, seorang siswa kelas XII IPA 8 yang sangat terkenal karena memiliki genk terbesar di sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja menantang Luffy untuk bertarung. Pemirsa, apakah maksud dan tujuannya? –inserut mode: ON-"

**A/N:** Saia KESAL SAMA CHAP INI!! Saia menyesal kenapa kekuatan buah iblis tidak berlaku disini!! GRRRHHH~!!!

* * *

**__CHAPTER SEVEN__**

_Kehilangan Satu Harapan_

"Aku tantang Genk Mugiwara untuk bertarung," tunjuknya pada kepala Luffy dengan sombong.

Hawa panas mulai menjamah tubuh sekarang. Angin berdesir dingin yang membawa baju mereka melambai pun jadi terasa hangat dan tak mengenakkan di kulit. Kata-kata ketus Law, membuat semua yang ada di situ berdiam diri. Bukan takut, tapi takjub.

Trafalgar Law tersenyum pahit. Ia keluarkan karisma wajahnya dengan kecut. "Aku ingin lihat siapa yang lebih kuat diantara kita," ujarnya dengan lukas, "…dan aku ingin lihat siapa yang BERHAK mendapatkan Hancock."

"Hancock? Lo siapanya Hancock??" tanya Robin berkeringat dingin.

"Hemh," cengirnya, "Gue calon suaminya Hancock," lanjutnya dengan pede dan tentu saja ge-er yang berindikasi stadium lebay.

"Calon suaminyaaaa???!!!" delik Mugiwaraners dengan muka 'pede-apa-lebay-lo-?'.

"Ano…" Luffy angkat bicara sambil menggarukkan kepala belakangnya. "Gue gak lagi mikirin masalah siapa yang berhak ngedapetin Hancock, ya. Gue pikir… Kalo lo mau, dia boleh jadi milik elo kok!!" sumringah Luffy dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Gue ikhlas lahir en batin!!!"

_Cnut._

"Apa lo bilang…?" tanya Law dengan suara sedikit menahan geram. Mungkin Law lagi sariawan, atau semacamnya.

"Lo budeg ya? Okeh…" Luffy berlari ke dalam rumah, kemudian kembali lagi sambil membawa TOA jumbo yang konon ceritanya _limited edition_ (karena hanya dapat ditemukan di lapangan senam lansia). Luffy tarik nafas, "gue bilang: GUE KASIHIN HANCOCK DENGAN IKHLAS LAHIR DAN BATIN KE ELO!! GUE GAK ADA NIAT BUAT JADIAN SAMA HANCOCK!!!"

_Cnut._ _Cnut._

"Gitu ya…" sahut Law pelan. Dengan langkah perlahan tapi pasti, Law melangkah maju dengan antengnya. Selangkah, dua langkah… hingga akhirnya berlari dan…

_**BUAGGGHHH!!!**_

"**LUFFY!!!" **pekik Mugiwaraners seiring menatap Luffy yang kini sedang melayang beberapa meter di atas tanah, kemudian terjatuh.

Law dengan _strike_, meninju Luffy tepat di pipi kirinya, hingga Luffy terpental sekitar lima meter ke belakang dan kembali menghantam tembok rumahnya yang bercat abu-abu itu. Tak ayal, pipi Luffy memar, kepala dan hidung serta bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Luffy menyeka dahinya yang telah berlumur darah itu. "Wow… darah itu warnanya merah ya?" komennya dengan innocent sambil sesekali dengan 'ndeso mencium darahnya sendiri dan menjilatinya untuk sekedar menyicipi.

"KEBEGOAN ELO TUH BEDA TIPIS SAMA TOLOL!!" bentak Mugiwaraners yang sangat amat kecewa dengan otak (_non-_)cerdas Luffy pada situasi genting.

Nami yang papat, bersama-sama Chopper dan Zoro segera menghampiri Luffy dengan khawatir. "Oy, Luffy! Lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Nami pada Luffy, Luffy hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali meringis.

"Heh! Elo, manusia jambang bertopi aneh!!" tunjuk Zoro pada Law ngotot, "apa maksud lo ninju Luffy kayak gitu tiba-tiba, HAH?!!"

Law menyeringai lagi. Sementara itu Mugiwaraners yang lain ngebatin, _'Ini orang cacat mental deh… dari tadi senyum geje terus…'_

"Gue…" tatapnya dengan muka horor, "benci liat muka lo yang kalah ganteng dari gue itu, 'membuang' Hancock sang gadis tersempurna di muka bumi ini begitu saja…"

Telinga Sanji dan telinga Luffy secara spontan bergerak refleks kejut mendengar kata-kata 'kalah ganteng'. Mereka pun dengan kompak berteriak: "SIAPA YANG LO BILANG KALAH GANTENG, HAH??!!!" tunjuk mereka pada Law dengan wajah bejad.

"Oy… oy… yang dibilang kalah ganteng itu kan Luffy? Kok Sanji ikut-ikutan sewot sih??" bisik Ussop pada Zoro dan Nami dengan suara sangat kecil. Zoro dan Nami pun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil geleng-geleng tarik nafas panjang. "Berarti dia ngerasa dong, kalo kalah ganteng!" lanjutnya dengan suara sangat kecil. Nami dan Zoro pun mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan es-we-te.

"Hoy! Gue denger itu, hidung panjang!!" depresi Sanji yang berjarak 20 meter darinya. _'Gak mungkin…'_ batin Ussop masang tampang males.

"Yosh…" bangkit Luffy dari duduknya kemudian memegang pundak kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, dan mulai mematahkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga menciptakan suara yang cukup keras. "Come on Mugiwara, ada yang minta ngerasa'in tinju kita…"

Dengan nada serius itu, Mugiwara tanpa dikomando lagi, segera berdiri dengan gagah dan mensejajarkan sekaligus mempersiapkan diri. Luffy menekan-nekan jarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras lagi, Nami mengeluarkan tongkat biru panjang (entah darimana asalnya, saya juga tak mengerti), Franky memasang kacamata hitamnya, Sanji mengetuk-ngetukkan salah satu sepatunya dan segera menyuruh Margarett untuk sembunyi di dalam rumah, Robin mempersiapkan buku super tebal di kedua tangannya, Brook dan Zoro mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Chopper, lo diem di situ aja. Soalnya…" Sanji nyengir, "Habis ini lo bakal sibuk banget…" lanjutnya dengan _cool_ sambil meregangkan dasi SMA yang melingkar di lehernya itu. Chopper mengangguk kemudian merubah wujud menjadi wujud besar.

"YOSH!! Berjuanglah, guys! Gue bantu Chopper!!" seru Ussop ngacungin jempol sambil gemeteran sembunyi di belakang Chopper.

"LO IKUT JUGA, BEGO!!" respon Nami, Sanji dan Zoro dengan kompak.

Law dengam muka tak senang, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Otomatis, orang-orang yang tadi ada di belakang tubuhnya maju ke depan dan menunjukkan diri mereka di hadapan para Mugiwara. Tampak, total anggota mereka yang saat ini sedang ada di TKP sebanyak 7 orang.

Mari kita tilik anggotanya satu per satu dari kiri hingga ke kanan.

Orang pertama yang berada paling ujung kiri itu seorang gadis pendek berambut pink diikat dua, dan memiliki stylish dandanan yang _masya allah_ gothic banget. Orang-orang memanggil namanya Perona.

Orang kedua yang berdiri setelah Perona tampangnya lebih serampangan ketimbang Pemimpin mereka, Law. Warna rambutnya yang merah dan kacamata _google_ besar yang melingkar di dahinya itu memiliki kesan aneh tersendiri bagi kita yang melihatnya. Orang-orang mengetahuinya sebagai Eustass Kid si maniak magnet.

Nah, kalo orang ketiga yang berdiri di samping Kid, seseorang berkacamata dan berambut coklat agak jabrik. Ia dikenal dengan nama Kohza. Sesungguhnya, ia pria yang cerdas dan acap kali mendapat peringkat baik di kelasnya. Namun apa boleh buntet, ia salah pergaulan.

Orang keempat, yakni satu lagi cewek cantik selain Perona yang berambut pink panjang. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia penggemar berat Jeng Kellin. Kenapa? Ia menggunakan pemerah bibir dengan stylish yang sama dengan Jeng Kellin. Tubuhnya lumayan semampai dan memiliki body aduhay meski sebenernya tukang makan. Mungkin rival terbaik Luffy dalam hal kompetisi 'Makan-Ini-Itu-Oke'.

Yang kelima, adalah lelaki berbadan tegap tinggi besar berambut blondy layaknya Sanji. Satu hal yang menjadi ciri khasnya ialah, SELALU MERASA KEGANTENGAN dengan komplikasi kegatelan sedikit. Ya, namanya adalah Duval si juragan ikan asin.

Yang ke-enam, adalah seorang tengil, bau, bergigi kuning, hidung merah besar, dan memiliki rambut biru panjang diikat satu. Mungkin kakak kembarnya Vivi? Ah, itu hanya khayalan kalian saja yang menganggapnya begitu. Orang-orang biasa memanggil siswa asal SMA East Blue ini dengan nama Buggy si badut konyol nan garing.

Yang terakhir, gadis cantik nan manis berkacamata dan berambut hitam kebiruan dan tampak sangat kikuk ini tampak serius memegang katana dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merupakan gadis cerdas pindahan baru dari SMA Log City. Ada yang tau? Bahwa sebenarnya gadis ini adalah anak dari kenalan Robin, yakni Mang cireng kebanggaan kita, Mang Smoker.

"Ada yang bernama Franky?" tanya Buggy tiba-tiba sambil nyengir bejat nan sesat ala kuda (atau kuda yang ala Buggy?). Franky tanpa bicara, segera maju satu langkah sambil mengangkat kacamata hitamnya sedikit. "Jadi elo?" senyum Buggy sambil mengeluarkan sebuah CD, "Apa lo kenal… sama CD ini…?"

"APA?! KENAPA BISA ADA DI TANGAN ELO~??!!" teriak Franky, yang sangat tidak diduga-duga ternyata ucapannya itu terlontar bebarengan dengan Nami dan Luffy. Franky menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"Bu… bukannya… yang nyuri tu CD dari kita adalah… Hancock dan… Vivi…?" desis Nami dengan tidak yakin dan dengan suara kecil namun dapat didengar oleh seluruh Mugiwaraners. Margarett sekalipun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semuanya pun tercengang tak mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

"Vivi?!!!" bentak Luffy pada Nami seiring memori flashback saat Nami memberitahukan siapa yang melukainya saat itu tersusun kembali. Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas, Nami tak mengatakan atau bahkan menyebutkan nama 'Vivi'. Wajahnya tampak sekali sangat marah. "Lo cuman bilang kalo Hancock dan geng-nya aja yang ngambil CD dan ngelukain elo!!" protesnya.

Nami pun tertunduk lesu. Pandangan matanya tertutupi oleh helai-helai rambut, sehingga hanya tampak bibirnya yang mengkerut menahan tangis. "Ma… maaf… Luffy…" Kini percuma ia menahan tangis, air mata yang menggulung di pelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi pipinya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, "Gue… terpaksa…"

Luffy mencengkram bahu Nami, "Kenapa Nami? Kenapa lo gak bilang sama gue dengan jujur…?" depresinya dimana kemudian cengkraman tangannya berpindah ke rambut hitamnya sendiri. "Gaaahhh~!! Pantesan!!"

Nami menahan lembut lengan Luffy, "Luffy, gue sebenernya…"

"**AWAS!!!**" pekik Luffy dan Sanji yang mendelik melihat Kohza melayangkan pukulan kayu ke arah kepala belakang Nami.

"INI UNTUK VIVI!!!" teriak Kohza dengan antusias ingin menghantam kayu setebal 4 inchi. Ussop yang melihat itu, sempat menembakkan peluru pachinko dengan ketapel ke arah kepala Kohza. Tepat sasaran memang, namun pukulan kayu milik Kohza rupanya juga tepat sasaran, meski tak begitu keras.

_**DAAAGGGH!!!**_

Luffy mendelik menyaksikan Nami yang jatuh terkulai menghantam tanah. "Na… mi…" desisnya tak berdaya menyaksikan Nami yang jatuh menghantam tanah di depan mata Luffy, untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau…" Luffy mencengkram kuat kepalannya.

_**BAAAGGHHH!!!**_

Luffy dengan rasa dendam kesumat, menginjak dan menendang Kohza yang sudah terkapar di atas tanah akibat lemparan Ussop tadi, beberapa kali. Dengan aura mencekam dan wajah seram, Luffy terus menghardik Kohza dengan kata-kata kasar. Sementara itu, Chopper segera menolong dan membawa Nami ke dalam rumah, kemudian Margarett pun turut membantunya.

"Beraninya lo menghantam kepala seorang gadis!!" respon Sanji yang sebenarnya ingin ikutan Luffy untuk menghajarnya. Namun Zoro merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi langkah Sanji. "Minggir, Marimo," seriusnya.

"Lo gak perlu ikut campur. Gue ngerti perasaan lo, ya… gak hanya gue, kita semua ngerti perasaan lo…" sahut Zoro sambil mengeluarkan pedang aslinya. "Tapi, ga ada satupun dari kita, yang ngerti perasaan Luffy untuk Nami…"

Sanji merenungi semua kata-kata Zoro. Ia sebenarnya setuju dengan perkataan Zoro. Ia pun hanya menghela napas panjang dan memunggungi pemandangan dimana Luffy menumpahkan kekesalannya pada si tak berdaya Kohza. "Aku iri padanya…" bisik Sanji pada Zoro. Zoro hanya meringis tipis.

"KOHZAAA!!" pekik Duval yang kemudian berlari dan mengarahkan sebuah pistol _Shot Gun_ ke arah Luffy.

'_Pistol…?!!'_ batin Luffy dengan mata mendelik dan kemudian refleks berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya. Syukurlah gerakan Duval sempat di tahan Sanji. Dengan gerakan super cepat, kaki Sanji menahan leher Duval dari belakang kemudian menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah sehingga terdengar dentuman yang cukup keras.

"Astaga… seorang anak SMA tak boleh membawa pistol ke sekolah…" geleng-geleng Sanji dengan ramah palsu, "…kau tahu, kami mungkin saja melaporkan tindakanmu itu, tuan…" tatapnya dengan tatapan horor yang dibuat-buat.

Duval menelan ludah. Tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"SANJI!! BELAKAAANG!!!" teriak Luffy sambil menunjuk belakang Sanji. Yang dilihat Luffy ialah sosok Bonney yang menyerangnya dengan pemukul baseball.

"HEEAA—AP…?! Wanita…??!" Sanji yang hendak menghantam balik serangan Bonney dengan kakinya, tertahan setelah mengetahui lawan yang akan memukulnya adalah seorang wanita. _**"UGGGHHH!!!"**_

Sanji pun telak dihajar oleh Bonney. Robin yang melihat itu, cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Bonney dan menghajarnya dengan jurus karatenya. Ia hendak menghajar kepala Bonney dengan kakinya, namun ditangkis Bonney dengan kedua lengannya. Otomatis, pemukul baseball tersebut jatuh menggelundung di atas tanah.

"Wah, ternyata… ada ahli karate selain gue ya…?" senyum Robin menanggapi tangkisan Bonney. Bonney hanya mengkerut menatap Robin.

Sementara kedua wanita ahli karate kita sedang bertarung (dimana Robin bertarung menggunakan rok seragam sekolah), Sanji menikmati pertarungan kedua wanita yang sama-sama menggunakan seragam sekolah ini dari atas tanah atau lebih tepatnya dari BAWAH. Hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Ahh~ Robin-chwaaann~~" panggil Sanji sambil mendengas-dengus tampang sesat.

Sementara itu, Luffy yang polos menghampiri Sanji dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya karena melihat hidung Sanji yang mengocorkan darah sedemikian banyak. "Sanji! Lo gak papa??!" tanyanya sambil memeriksa kepala Sanji.

"Gue gak papa~" sahut Sanji manja karena sedang dalam keadaan stadium 'siap-mati-demi-cinta'.

Zoro tarik napas, "biarkan dia, ketua… Fokusin aja sama yang ada di depan kita. Sekarang ini, anggota mereka udah berkurang dua," liriknya pada Kohza dan Duval (yang tepar ketakutan karena merasakan aura mencekam Sanji). "Jadi, jangan hiraukan si Sanji itu…"

"Itu benar!!" sorak Brook. Zoro awalnya bangga karena merasa didukung Brook. Tapi kemudian patah hati tingkat berat melihat Brook yang menghampiri Sanji kemudian bertanya, 'Apa warna celana dalam yang mereka kenakan?'. Kalo aja hilang kesabaran, Zoro pasti udah menebas Brook dan membagikan tulangnya pada anjing-anjing terlantar di dunia.

"Cih, konyol…" Law hendak mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba membantu Bonney memperlancar serangan terhadap Robin. Namun kemudian, Zoro dengan senang hati menangkis serangannya. Karena serangan kedua orang ini terlalu kuat, jadilah tanah di sekitar mereka retak dan ada hembusan angin aneh yang berputar di sekitar mereka.

Tak beberapa lama ketegangan karena suasana pertarungan ini, datanglah seorang berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang disembunyikan dibalik topi koboi coklat. Ia mententeng tas ransel hitam di bahu kanannya dan berjalan dengan anteng nan tenangnya di tengah-tengah jalan setapak taman rumah Luffy.

"Wah… wah… Luffy, lo ngancurin rumah kita lagi…" keluh orang itu tiba-tiba. Luffy menengokkan kepalanya kearah orang tersebut dengan selaw mosien, "…kalo ketauan kakek, kepala lo jadi dendeng!" seru Ace dengan wajah horor. Luffy merinding ketakutan. Bukan karena wajah kakaknya yang menakutkan, tapi karena kata-katanya yang menakutkan.

"MENYERAMKAAAN~!" teriak Luffy membayangkan kepalanya yang direbus di kuali besar oleh sang kakek. Luffy pun bulak-balik lari kayak anjing kecil nyari induknya (iya, lari gak karuan muter-muter lapangan sebelah dengan empat kaki).

"Lebay…" swt Ace.

"Kak Law! Di… di… dia kan…!!" ternyata tanpa diketahui Ace, Geng Trafalgar menatapnya dengan tampang blo'on. Mulut mereka jaw dropped yang memungkinkan lalat bisa bermain bebas ria di situ.

Law berkeringat banyak. "KAAUUUU!!" monyongnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ace.

"Hee… adik kelas rupanya…" senyum Ace. Dengan senyum ramah seperti itu, bukannya rileks, malah makin membuat Law tegang. "…kenapa? Ingin minta …ini…?" tanyanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Law.

"HIIIYYY~!! ENGGAK!! MA-MAAF!! Kami gak tau kalo ini rumah Ace-_sama_!!" tunduk mereka sambil berjejer rapih dan menundukkan kepala mereka tanda nyembah.

"Ace-sama?" desis Robin.

Guratan nadi muncul di jidad Ace, "Kalian merusak rumahku. Kurasa…" _kreeetek.. kretekk!_ Ace pun menekan jari-jemarinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Trafalgar Gank.

"Hiii!! KOWAIII (SERAAAM)!!!" takut mereka sambil berpelukan.

"Hah?! Kawaii (Lucu) darimana??" tanya Brook sang manusia tengkorak yang gak pernah bersihin telinga. Zoro senantiasa menggeplak kepalanya. Mungkin itu dapat membantu pada pendengaran telinganya.

"Be-begini Ace-sama!! Soal rumah, biar kami yang perbaiki, bagaimana??" tawar mereka dengan cengir dipaksain.

"He… hebat… kakak lo itu! Trafalgar Law yang dikenal dengan 'Dokter Bedah Kematian', nyembah gitu aja di hadapan Ace??!" kagum Franky sambil tepuk tangan. Luffy mandangin kakaknya dengan terpukau.

Ace mengusap dagunya sambil menyeringai, "Ide bagus! Kerjakan sekarang sebelum terlanjur sore!!"

"Euh, BAIK!!!" pekik mereka dan segera memperbaiki apa yang telah mereka rusak. Ada yang benerin pintu yang udah jebol, yang cewek benerin taman, ada juga bantuin mijet Ace di ruang tengah.

* * *

_**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN…**_

"Bagaimana, Ace-sama? Pijatan saya tidak buruk 'kan??" tanya Law sambil berkeringat dingin. Ace mengangguk-angguk kecil menikmati servis pijat gratis ini.

Sementara itu, Mugiwaraners mandangin Law dengan tampang ga mutu. Mereka sangat bingung dan aneh. Ada apa gerangan dengan si jambang-bertopi idiot ini? Beberapa detik yang lalu, rasa-rasanya, ada orang yang mirip dengan Law mengatakan dengan gagah dan cool 'Aku tantang Mugiwara untuk bertarung.' Tapi sekarang? Beralih profesi jadi tukang pijet!!

Luffy menelan ludah, "Ne, nii-chan! Nii-chan ketemu orang-orang ini dimana?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Law. Law ingin sekali memotong jari telunjuk Luffy dengan pedangnya. Apa boleh buntet, ia masih takut sama Ace.

Ace tersenyum cool, itu cukup membuat pipi beberapa wanita yang melihatnya memerah (seperti Robin, Nami yang sudah sadarkan diri, Margarett yang sedang duduk di samping Sanji, dan Tashigi yang baru saja membuatkan teh untuk Ace). Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji mandangin para cewek dengan tampang kecut.

"Begini ceritanya…" maka mulailah sang Ace mendongeng.

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Alkisah di negeri dongeng, ada seorang manusia laki-laki kelas tiga SMA bernama Portgaz D. Ace. Sebetulnya, ia hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang kelihatan tak menonjol, apalagi dibanding teman-temannya. Tubuhnya yang tidak begitu tinggi dan tidak begitu semampai, membuatnya tampak seperti lelaki murid SMA kelas satu, bukan kelas tiga. Hingga suatu saat…

"Heh, lo anak mana, hah?!!" Tanya ganas seorang cowok bertopi aneh dan memiliki jambang, dengan ditemani seorang cewek perawakan tomboy berambut pink.

"Gue anak SMA Grandline," sahut Ace muda yang tampaknya baru saja pulang sekolah itu. Ia tampak agak tak nyaman jalan pulangnya dihadang anak-anak berandal yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah juga itu.

"Hee? Jadi lo satu sekolah sama gue?" Tanya cowok yang masih culun tapi belagak berandal itu.

"Udah, bos Law… sikat aja…!" seru Bonney di sampingnya sambil menyerahkan pemukul baseball.

Law sambil nyengir mengambil pemukul baseball itu, kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan di telapak tangannya. "Serahin uang lo!" ancamnya.

"Gak mau," sahut Ace.

Law yang gampang kesal, akhirnya mengayunkan pemukul tersebut ke arah kepala Ace dari atas. Ace pun menggeserkan badannya beberapa centimeter ke samping, kemudian dengan gesit, menginjak pemukul tersebut sehingga Law pun tertunduk di tanah. "Sialan!"

Persis setelah Law mengumpat, Ace menghantam dagunya yang berposisi di bawah itu dengan lutut kanannya. Alhasil, Law pun terpental ke belakang. Bersyukur, Bonney segera menangkapnya. Law mengusap bibirnya yang mengucurkan darah itu. Sementara itu, Ace menatapnya dengan tatapan hina.

"Cih, bocah brengsek!" umpat Law lagi, ia pun menjentikkan jarinya. Tampak beberapa orang muncul dari balik kegelapan gang yang tersembunyi dari balik matahari sore hari itu.

"SERAAAANG!!"

Ace tersenyum lugu.

* * *

_**_TSUZUKU_**_

Next Chapter Spoiler:

Mugiwara dan teman-teman memutuskan untuk menghukum Genk Trafalgar?? Uwahhh... kayaknya bakal banyak korban berjatuhan...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pojok SBS (meski sudah digorok Oda, saia tidak kapok bikin SBS abal-abal!!)**_

_**ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN:**_ Iyah… makanya apdet dong fic nya!! *balik ke RSJ*

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ yak, di chapter ini terjawab my nakama…! CD? Hampir lupa! CD bakal dibahas di next chapter…

_**Monkey D. Cyntia:**_ jah, itu sih gak negative… payah… ==" lovey dovey itu apa, tante?? Gyakakakak~ maaf, nama Luffy versi cewek bukan Luffywati, tapi Luffy Cahyati!! Yohohoho~ jiwa sadisme mu aku terima… *jabat tangan* Hueh?? Ceritamu lucu-lucu kok! Saia suka!!

_**ruki4062jo:**_ hiyaaa~ terima kasih atas dukungannya~ *bend down kepala ngejedug lantai* maaf kalo chapter ini ga begitu lucu… saia janji chapter selanjutnya lucu deh minna~

_**MelZzZ:**_ Begitulah… Smoker mengaku senang kok dijadikan penjual cireng *fitnah tingkat berat* Nah, makanya jgn bolos ke UKS lagi ya! *padahal author paling doyan sama yg namanya boloz* Yah, tangan chopper syukurnya udah di cuci menyan 7 rupa yang diambil dari 7 sumur yang ad adi 7 benua…

_**Izu-chan:**_ Izu-chan~~!! Nyahaha~ makasih atas dukungannya…

_**Kirihara Hisoka:**_ Wah, saia sangat senang kalo fic saia dijadikan acuan untuk semangat membangkitkan fandom OP… *menangis terharu* Mohon kerja samanya!! *tak kuat menahan banjir ingus dan air mata*

_**Gua Lagi Pilek:**_ Jaaahh~ dia mau ikut pesta strip poker ternyata!! XD bagus, murid hentai bertambah! *bangga* ah, ini ternyata anda, ya? Senangnya mendapat kunjungan dari anda! :D

* * *

_**REVIEW OKEH, KALO GAK, SAIA PANGGILIN ACE DARI ALAM BAKA!!**_

**V**

**V**


	8. Nami's Sudden Confession

Seperti biasa, diawali dengan, **DISCLAIMER**: Saia pasrah, One Piece hanya milik Oda-sensei… *ngejambak rambut Oda-sensei, nodongin piso*

**SUMMARY**: "Nami menyatakan perasaannya pada Luffy. Luffy sangat bahagia hari itu. Tapi, Nami dengan lugas mengatakan bahwa mereka tak kan bisa pacaran. He?! Nande?!! Pekik Luffy."

_**A/N: **__Okeh, spoiler yang kemarin itu dusta… Chapter ini chapter spesial bagi pecinta LuNa. Meski demikian, saia masih mempertahankan genre Humor/Parody saia… jadi jangan harap fanfic ini akan berubah jadi humor/romance atau fanfic khusus LuNa

* * *

._

**__CHAPTER EIGHT__**

_Nami's Sudden Confession_

"…Nah… setelah itu, mereka terjungkal di atas tanah… hwahaha!!" tawa Ace menyelesaikan ceritanya, yang disambut tawa dan tepuk tangan meriah dari Mugiwaraners (yang dendam Nyi Roro Kidul sama Trafalgar Gank).

Trafalgar Gank pun tertunduk malu, duduk di lantai bagai calon-calon TKI dan TKW yang lagi dikasih pengarahan dan pelatihan untuk jadi pembantu yang sukses. Tanpa dikomando, mereka pun menundukkan kepala dengan kompak tanda nyembah, "Maafkan kami, Ace-sama! Kami memang gak berguna!"

"Ah, jangan ngomong gitu, Law…" tampik Ace yang mulai iba sama geng Trafalgar, "Lo, Bonney, en Kohza bentar lagi mau ujian, 'kan? Baiknya, kalian fokus sama ujian. Inget ujiannya tuh tinggal dua minggu lagi," nasehat Ace dengan bijak. "Nah, sekarang, ayo minta maaf sama adek gue!"

Mereka menyembah lagi secara bersamaan, "Maafkan kami, Luffy-_sama_!"

Luffy megangin mulut nahan ketawa denger namanya ditambahin kata '-sama'. Ditambah, tingkah Gank Trafalgar yang bisa dibilang sekarang ini konyol banget. Chopper yang lagi memperban kepalanya pun protes karena kepalanya jadi goyang-goyang. Sementara itu, semua Mugiwara tersenyum kombinasi menyeringai.

"Aku juga… minta maaf Luffy," ujar Nami tiba-tiba yang masih tiduran di atas sofa, dalam keadaan kepala yang baru saja diperban oleh Chopper juga. Semua pandangan jadi tertuju pada Nami. Nami berusaha duduk, tapi ditahan oleh Margarett yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tiduran.

"Minta maaf? Buat apa? Lo gak nyusahin gue kok!" polos Luffy sambil tersenyum ceria. Namun, Nami memandangnya sambil mengkerut. Tak lama kemudian, pipinya merah merona. Ia pun angkat bicara dengan suara agak lirih karena ragu.

"Em, gu-gue… mau ceritain semuanya. Tapi Luffy, lo musti janji jangan ngejauhin Vivi…" Luffy mengangguk serius, tanda ia memang berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sementara itu, Kohza menahan nafas mendengar nama Vivi disebut.

"Sebenernya, gue berbohong sama lo. Waktu itu, gue cuman bilang sama lo, kalo Hancock _sendiri _yang ngambil CD itu, dan gue—"

"**OH YAAA!!! CIDIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" teriak Franky dengan ganas dan berhasil membuat Ussop dan Brook yang ada di sampingnya sakit perut dadakan.

"Apaan sih, ky!" tegur Ace yang kesal karena akibat teriakan Franky barusan, Ace sempat menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya melalui mulut dan juga hidung. Mukanya yang rapih itu pun berubah menjadi lautan teh. Luffy bahagia kakaknya mengalami kesialan.

"Heh! Lo! Idung gajah merah!! Balikin CD gue!!" tagih Franky menyodorkan tangannya di depan dagu Buggy. Denger sebutan baru, Buggy langsung sumringah nempelin idung merahnya itu di idung Franky yang terbuat dari besi.

"Jangan belagak lo ya! Lo pikir gue bakal tunduk sama lo, hah?!" teriak Buggy gak kalah sangar.

"Gue gak peduli lo bakal tunduk kek, bakal ngelawan gue kek, kakek kek! Yang penting balikin tuh CD!!"

"Nih! Ambil tuh CD jelek!! Kita udah pada liat isinya! JELEK BANGET ISINYA!!" belagu Buggy nempelin CD-nya di jidad Franky.

"Wah, elo ngajak perang nih…" kesal Franky sambil menodongkan lengan kanannya yang besar itu.

"Boleh!! Sini deh lo, gua jabanin!!" tantang Buggy melipat baju lengan pendeknya.

"STRONG RIGHT—"

_**BLETAAAAKK~!!**_

Merdu banget tuh bunyi jitakan dari Ace di kepala Buggy sama Franky. Mereka berdua pun teleng, plus matanya jadi jereng.

"Yang ngancurin rumah gue, hadepan sama gue!!" sangar Ace, dimana indikasi kesangarannya 400 kali lipat lebih besar daripada indikasi kesangaran kedua makhluk berambut biru ini. "Lagian, kalian tuh harus akur!" Mereka berdua pun mengangguk mengerti sekalian minta maaf.

Ace mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Nah Nami, lanjutin cerita lo…"

Nami pun mengangguk, "begini, eh tadi nyampe mana ya?" tanya Nami balik. Robin menjelaskan bahwa tadi ceritanya belum sampe mana-mana. Nami pun nyengir, "Hoo, iya, hehe… Jadi gini, Luffy, jujur gue… gu-gue… sebenernya…" wajah Nami makin memerah. Ia melirikkan matanya kiri dan kanan, dan mendapati kawan-kawan menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Semacam ekspresi penasaran, tapi juga ekspresi mesum.

"Lo sebenernya apa?" tanya Luffy anteng, tapi tetep serius mendengarkan penjelasan Nami.

"Em… gue… gue… gue… gue…" gugup Nami.

"Halah! Kebanyakan kata 'gue'!!" protes Ussop gak sabaran mendengarkan suara Nami yang kayak kaset rusak itu.

"Eh, ya, sorry…" sesal Nami, ia pun akhirnya berusaha serius dan bertekad bulat, "Luffy, sebenernya gue suka sama lo, gue sayang sama lo, plus… gue cinta mati sama lo…"

Luffy terdiam. Ia merasa sesuatu mencekik pernafasannya, yaitu jantung yang hampir-hampir berhenti berdetak. Perasaan dalam hatinya bercampur aduk. Mendengar pernyataan ini, ada perasaan hampir tak percaya, perasaan senang, perasaan tak nyaman, perasaan ingin berlari sebebas-bebasnya di lapangan sepak bola, perasaan ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok, bahkan… perasaan ingin memeluk Nami untuk berterima kasih atas segala kebaikan dan keberaniannya yang mau menyatakan rasa sayangnya pada Luffy, dan perasaan lain sebagainya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Nami tak percaya kecuali Robin yang malah tertawa kecil. Ia merasa sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan diucapkan Nami saat itu. Brook, Chopper dan Ussop jaw dropped. Zoro, Sanji, Margarett dan Ace hanya tersenyum, Trafalgar Gank melotot, dan Franky sibuk nyiumin plus melukin CD yang baru dikembaliin Buggy.

"Ja… jadi… orang yang lo bilang paling lo sayang semalem itu…" Luffy menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Nami tersenyum, ia merasa lega bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Luffy, "Ya Luffy, orang yang paling gue sayang itu elo…"

Luffy nyengir kecil, kemudian tersenyum, tak berapa lama kemudian tersenyum lebar, dan akhirnya tertawa lepas sambil berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak geje bagai orang gak waras yang lepas dari kandang, "NAMI! GUE JUGA SAYANG SAMA ELOOOOO!!!!"

Luffy pun lari-larian geje mengitari ruangan ala pemain sepak bola yang berhasil mencetak gol. Chopper yang masih sedang membalut perban di kepala Luffy pun ikut terseret dan akhirnya terbang ngiterin ruangan sambil megangin perban yang masih belum terlilit di kepala Luffy dengan benar.

"EH, SETAN! SENENG SIH SENENG! TAPI TURUNIN GUE!!" ambek Chopper sambil terus menggigiti kepala Luffy. Luffy sih enak aja dan gak kerasa pula, ia tetep aja ngiterin ruangan sambil teriak-teriak penuh kemenangan. Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua makhluk tengik ini.

"Tapi, Luffy, walopun kita sama-sama suka, kita gak bisa jadian…" lirih Nami lemah, tersenyum memandang Luffy. Luffy dan yang lain freeze di tempat, dan mengheningkan cipta.

Ia pun berteriak tanda protes, "NAN DE?!!"

"Pertama, gue orangnya matre," sahut Nami mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, sementara itu Mugiwara yang lain tertawa menanggapi _joke_ Nami, "Kedua," wajahnya mulai serius tapi berpendar sedih, "…Vivi juga cinta sama elo…"

"EEEHHH???!!!!!" pekik semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Robin dan Kohza. Semua orang memasang wajah ga mutu sebagai respon yang paling tepat menanggapi hal konyol ini.

Sanji tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luffy, "Wah hebat lo, Luffy, gue gak nyangka tampang pas-pasan kayak gitu banyak yang suka~!"

"Kak Vivi? Suka sama gue??" tanya Luffy balik dengan wajah was-was.

Nami mengangguk, "gue sama Vivi sebenernya temen sejak kecil. Kita berdua sahabat deket, malah, lebih deket daripada gue sama Robin en Zoro," tatapnya pada Robin dan Zoro, yang dipandang hanya tersenyum. Nami melanjutkan ceritanya, "kita deket banget, sampe suatu saat pas MOS masuk SMA…"

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

"Nami, lo masuk kelas sepuluh berapa?" sapa gadis berambut biru panjang berparas manis itu pada seorang gadis berambut oren yang diikat sebanyak 10 ikat, pipinya memakai cat merah—mungkin lipstik, dan menggunakan papan nama yang menggantung di lehernya. Nami menepuk dahinya tanda kecewa. "Kenapa? Kok lo kayak yang sebel gitu sih?"

"Gawat banget, gue sekelas sama Monkey D. Luffy!" keluhnya sambil berpaling dari papan pengumuman.

"Lho? Emang kenapa??" tanya Vivi bingung.

"Dia kan anak badung, Vi! Dia tuh anak paling badung seantero kota! Masa' lo gak tau??" kesalnya sambil menggeplak papan pengumuman itu. Siswa lain yang di sekitar pengumuman siaga satu dan mulai menyingkir dari Nami.

"Oh? Jadi yang terkenal sebagai anak badung itu namanya Monkey D. Luffy? Gue baru denger tuh nama lengkapnya. Monkey? Ah, pasti dia anaknya Monkey D. Dragon yang buronan polisi itu, ya?"

"Oh, lo kenal?" tanya Nami balik menilik Vivi. Vivi menggeleng pelan.

"Enggak ko! Monkey D. Dragon tu terkenal banget! Di tipi-tipi kan dibahas? Jangan-jangan lo gak punya tipi lagi di rumah…" ledek Vivi sambil bertolak pinggang.

Nami menjulurkan lidahnya, "Punya kok! Cuman gue nya aja yang gak pernah nonton berita…"

"Pasti nonton sinetron ya?"

"Enak aja! Nonton saluran pelayaran tauk! Mereka ngebahas ilmu-ilmu neolitika!"

"Hee… jadi lo pengen jadi navigator ya?" tanya Vivi menggoda.

"Iya lah! Kalo jadi navigator, gue bisa keliling dunia! Entar kalo gue udah keliling dunia, gue ceritain deh ke elo dunia itu kayak gimana!" sumringah Nami.

Vivi yang mendengarnya pun tertawa kecil, "sip deh, siiiip…"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama.

_**[FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED]

* * *

**_

"Yoho? Mana bagian Luffy-nya? Apa hubungannya sama Luffy?" tanya Brook gak sabaran.

"Bentar dong… penonton sabar!" sahut Nami dengan sangar, _'memang Nami yang biasanya'_ pikir Luffy. "Luffy, elo inget? Waktu kejadian gue sama Vivi dihadang preman, lo en Zoro nolongin kita?"

Luffy terdiam.

"Ahh, percuma lo nanyain yang begituan sama Luffy! Otak dia tu pentium dua! Yang dia inget cuman daging!!" komen Zoro sambil menusuk-nusuk kepala Luffy dengan jari telunjuknya. Luffy yang kesal, kemudian menggigit jari Zoro. "GYAAAAAHH!!" pekik Zoro dan segera menarik jarinya yang sudah terlanjur bengkak (plus bau).

"Gue inget kok!" tampik Luffy, "waktu itu kan pulang MOS, ya kan?"

"Uwaaahh… adegan Luffy nolongin Nami, neh…" seringai Franky, "Ceritain dong!!"

"Oke, jadi waktu itu, tepatnya setelah kita berdua pulang dari liat papan pengumuman itu…"

* * *

_**[FLASBACK CONTNUED] **__(Perhatian! Anak kecil harap menyingkir dari adegan ini!)_

"Keshishishishi~!! Serahin uang lo, gadis manis… keshishishi~" seru seseorang aneh sambil mengelus dagu Nami.

"Enggak! Ngejauh lo dari gue! Orang aneh!!" Nami berusaha ngejauhin diri dari orang aneh tersebut dan berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga. Namun, apa daya, tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

"Nami!! Hey, kalian!! Jangan ganggu Nami!" teriak Vivi yang kedua tangannya juga di tahan oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

"Diam!!" teriak orang yang menahan Vivi kemudian menggamparnya.

"Kalian mau apa sama kita?" tanya Vivi yang mulai tak dapat menahan rasa tangisnya. Ia memohon berulang kali agar orang aneh berbadan besar itu mau melepaskan Nami. "…kalo kalian mau, ambil aja uang gue! Jangan uang Nami!!"

"Hee? Benar nih, boleh?" tanya orang itu, "Keshishishi!! Ayo anak-anak! Geledah anak perempuan itu! Ambil segala barang berharga yang nempel di tubuh gadis itu!"

Dua orang tengik nan mesum di belakangnya, tentu saja senang dengan perintah itu. Mereka menggeledah tubuh Vivi, sekaligus menjamahi beberapa bagian tubuh Vivi. Melihat itu, Nami melonjak-lonjak memohon agar menghentikan itu. Karena adegan itu sangat menjijikan, ia sungguh iba melihat Vivi diperlakukan seperti itu.

Vivi berteriak "Kyaaa!!" berulang kali. Pipinya merah merona seiring tubuhnya dijamahi seperti itu. "Kalian! Ambil aja uang gue, kenapa kalian mesum gini?!"

"Mungkin ada dibalik sini?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan wajah mesum, menunjuk bagian dada Vivi.

"Ya! Ya! Sekalian, kita geledah aja!" sahut pemuda satunya, mereka pun bersiap-siap melucuti pakaian seragam putih Vivi.

"Kyaa! Jangan!!" Vivi berusaha berontak, tapi apa daya, kekuatan orang yang menahan tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat daripada kekuatannya.

"HENTIKAAAN!!" teriak Nami berusaha kabur dari orang-orang yang menahannya, tapi tangannya malah dipelintir, ia pun terjatuh di tanah kesakitan.

"Hey! Cewek itu bilang hentikan, ya hentikan!!" teriak seseorang dengan pede. Seseorang berambut hitam dengan jahitan di bawah matanya itu berdiri tegak menantang di hadapan mereka, sementara itu seorang lagi berambut hijau yang masih sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menyeret pedang kendo yang terbuat dari rotan.

Seseorang itu adalah sosok Luffy dan Zoro yang memakai helem dari setengah bola plastik—dan tali yang terbuat dari rapia merah, sebuah papan nama yang menggantung di depan dada mereka—kecuali Zoro yang papan namanya menggantung di punggung, dan muka yang penuh coretan hasil 'kerja keras' kakak kelas Osis yang iseng.

"Haa? Dengan tampang kayak gitu lo mau nantangin kita? Keshishishi~!! Beresin muka aja belom bisa, apalagi mau ngehajar kita! Keshishishi!!" tawa makhluk invalid itu yang kemudian diiringi tawa anak buahnya (yang tergolong sama-sama invalid).

Guratan nadi muncul di dahi Luffy, "Mau coba?" ujarnya menantang sambil mengatur kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Zoro hanya nyantai sambil menopang pedang kendoitu di bahunya. Sementara itu mata Nami dan Vivi terbelalak.

"Ja-jangan! Kalian gak kan bisa ngalahin orang-orang ini!" seru Nami—yang masih belum mengetahui identitas sebenenarnya dari kedua orang pecinta nantang maut ini. "JANGAN CARI MATI!!"

"Cih, berisik," komen Zoro setengah menghardik. "Masih syukur ada yang mau nyelamatin elo!"

Nami mendelik sesaat, "Kalian cari mati?! Buat apa kalian cape-cape nolongin kita, hah?!" protesnya.

"Kalo kita pengen, memang kenapa?" sahut Luffy dengan cool, walopun sebenernya gak cocok banget dia pasang muka gitu karena masih dalam kostum MOS.

"Ah, udahlah! Banyak bacot! Anak-anak! Hajar mereka sampe mati!!" teriak pemimpin geng invalid itu. Otomatis, anak-anak buahnya pun patuh dan segera menutupi dengan kesan melindungi bapak buahnya.

_**[FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED]

* * *

**_

Wajah Nami mulai memerah, "…dan… Luffy waktu itu keren banget…"

Ruangan pun seperti biasa penuh dengan iring-iringan meriah dari suara 'ehem.. ehem…', 'cie… cie…', dan 'cihuy… manteb euy…'. Malah ada yang teriak 'prikitiew' dengan semangat dari penggemar Opera Sabun Van Jawa (Zoro dan Ussop). Franky, Brook dan Ace nyanyi ala padus Gereja lagu 'Kemesraan Ini'. Sanji cuman nyengir sambil terus menghisap rokok empat batang. Trafalgar Gank masang muka cengo ga ngerti apa-apa. Sementara itu, Margarett dan Robin hanya tertawa kecil.

Wajah Luffy sedikit memerah, ia pun tersenyum lebar sambil menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, nyantai. "Hehehe…" cengengesnya mendengar pujian dari Nami.

"Tapi, tau gak, Luffy?" tanya Nami menarik rasa penasaran Luffy dan yang lainnya, "…itu awal dari keretakan persahabatan gue sama Vivi…"

"Eh?" ruangan riuh ramai dengan suara heran dan gumaman. "Maksud?" tanya Luffy balik.

"Sesudah kejadian itu, sekitar seminggu setelah MOS, Vivi curhat sama gue kalo dia suka sama elo… Waktu dia curhat gitu, gue masih belom ada perasaan apa-apa sama elo. Tapi sayangnya, dia nyangka yang enggak-enggak sama gue."

Luffy mendelik sesaat, matanya penuh rasa heran dan sebetulnya banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi semuanya itu ia _pending_ untuk mendengarkan cerita Nami lebih jauh. "Sejak elo ngajak gue gabung sama geng Mugiwara, Vivi jadi kelihatan banget jarang mau ngobrol sama gue. Pernah waktu itu dia gue sapa, tapi dia gak ngejawab sapaan gue…"

"Apa iya, Vivi sejahat itu?" tanya Robin padanya dengan hati-hati. Nami menggeleng.

"Gue yakin banget dia bukan orang yang jahat. Tapi gue juga heran, kenapa dia dan Hancock mau nyakitin gue," jelas Nami tentang pendapatnya.

"Apa-apaan si Vivi itu? Dia temenan sama Hancock, terus nyakitin Nami yang merupakan sahabat dia sendiri? Keterlaluan!" ujar Ussop mengeluarkan pendapat.

Ace menyanggah, "jangan mikir negatif dulu," Ace melirik sedikit ke arah Perona, Perona geleng-geleng kuat menampik kalo itu bukan hasil perbuatan dia, "gue yakin Vivi punya alasan kuat."

Kohza menundukkan kepalanya, ia mencengkram kepalannya dengan kuat. Hingga ia sendiri tak sadar, bahwa kuku jari-jari tangannya menyebabkan telapak tangannya robek dan mengeluarkan cairan merah. Giginya ia tahan dengan rapat.

Robin yang sedari tadi memang sudah menyadari kelakuan Kohza, angkat bicara, "_ara-ara_… Sepertinya Kohza-senpai mau menyampaikan pendapat rupanya?"

Kohza mendelik memperhatikan Robin yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Ia pun berdiri tiba-tiba angkat bicara dengan nada keras dan menekan, "Kalian gak tau apa-apa soal Vivi!!"

Seluruh perhatian, kini berganti tertuju pada Kohza. "Vivi…" lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar, "dia orang yang perhatian sama temen-temennya…"

"Kalo dia perhatian, kenapa dia ngelukain Nami?" tanya Chopper.

"Dia gak punya pilihan!! Lagian, Nami, yang ngelukain elo waktu itu bukan Vivi, tapi Hancock!!" pekik Kohza.

"Kohza, tenangin diri lo… _ochitsuke_!" bijak Ace kemudian membawa Kohza duduk kembali. Kohza menarik nafas menenangkan diri.

Nami menaikkan alis kirinya sekilas, "Hancock?"

"Kok lo gak tau sih sapa yang ngelukain elo waktu itu??" tanya Luffy heran.

"Waktu itu gue juga gak bener-bener ngeliat siapa yang ngehajar gue—karena banyak kepulan asap dan kejadiannya terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi gue inget dengan yakin sebelum pingsan, gue liat sosok Vivi sama Hancock. Mungkin bener juga kata Kohza-senpai, Vivi gak ikut ngelukain gue waktu itu…"

"Vivi emang gak ikut ngelukain elo!" sewot Kohza, "Vivi waktu itu curhat sama gue…"

_**[FLASHBACK CONTINUED]

* * *

**_

"Kalo kayak gini, gue nyesel… banget gabung sama gengnya Hancock-senpai!" lirih Vivi hampir-hampir menangis, meski ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud agar lawan bicara mendengar atau bahkan memperhatikannya.

Kohza yang sedang minum karena baru selesai ekskul Sepak bola, memandangnya dengan sedikit heran dan salting. Pasalnya, ia tak suka ada seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya. Apalagi, gadis yang disayanginya.

"Lho? Emang Hancock ngapain elo?" tanyanya khawatir dan menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Vivi yang sudah dapat membaca gerak-gerik Kohza yang mulai khawatir, segera menghapus air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan. Ia pun sambil tersenyum menyodorkan sebuah bento.

"Ayo dimakan, Kohza-senpai pasti lelah… Gue udah nyiapin khusus buat Kohza-senpai!"

"Vi, jangan masang muka palsu kayak gitu," serius Kohza menatap Vivi, "ayo cerita, ada apa…"

Vivi terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya agak bingung. Mau cerita, takut Kohza-senpai marah dan datengin Hancock. Mau diam, Kohza-senpai pasti ikut sedih. Dia sebenarnya gak mau ada orang yang ikut merasakan penderitaannya.

"Ayolah, Vi, cerita aja! Ga apa-apa kok!" desak Kohza. Vivi mengangguk pelan.

_**[FLASHBACK's END]

* * *

**_

"…Vivi dipaksa sama Hancock supaya mau mencuri CD yang orang aneh itu buat," tunjuknya pada Franky yang ngambek dibilang orang aneh, "Hancock nipu Vivi, dia ngerajuk Vivi kalo dia hanya ingin Vivi mencuri CD itu dan berjanji gak akan ngelukain siapapun," Kohza semakin kuat menahan geram di giginya, suaranya semakin bergetar menahan amarah, "tapi itu ternyata hanya alesan dia supaya bisa melukai Nami! Orang itu pendusta!!"

Ruangan kembali riuh dengn gumaman dan komentar-komentar. Kohza melanjutkan ceritanya, "Vivi… selama ini dia menahan rasa sakit dan tekanan dari lingkungan di sekitarnya. Dan ini gak bakal kejadian, KALO LO GAK ADA, NAMI!!!!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk tajam pada Nami yang terkulai lemah di atas sofa. Nami hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "DAN INI GAK BAKAL KEJADIAN KALO LO MAU NGALAH DAN NGASIH KESEMPATAN SAMA VIVI!!!"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, suasana kuburan sangat terasa. Hening dan mencekam.

Ace menarik nafas panjang, "negative thinking lagi…" ia menengokkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Perona. Perona spontan nunduk tanda nyembah dan menyakinkan kalo dia gak melakukan apa-apa.

"Waktu itu… Dia gak mau bales sapaan Nami karena dia bingung banget, dan takut bikin lo khawatir kalo dia ngeliatin wajah bingungnya ke elo. Dia juga malu dan ngerasa bersalah sama elo. Vivi orang yang paling gak bisa nyembunyiin ekspresi wajah…"

Sementara itu Franky menangis menutupi muka dengan tangannya, "Cerita ini terlalu sedih… gue gak nangis…! GUE GAK NANGIS~!!" lebaynya kemudian berlari ke arah tembok dan menangis lebay ala Entis dari Opera Sabun Van Jawa.

"Biarkan dia," es-we-te Sanji, "jadi, intinya… Hancock emang yang ngerencanain ini semua?" tengoknya pada Law. Seolah ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Law, bukan pada Kohza.

"Gu-gue gak tau apa-apa!! Gue hanya dimintain dia supaya mengacau di _base camp_ Mugiwara, trus dia ngasihin CD si banci itu ke kita!" tunjuk Law pada Franky yang masih menangis lebay di pojokan tembok.

"Tuh orang dibilang banci, ngedenger gak sih?" bisik-bisik Brook pada Ussop. Ussop hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, dengan kata lain, lo dibujuk dengan cara _dirayu_ Hancock, ya…" ujar Zoro tepat sasaran. Spontan, Law memerah dengan tampang indikasi konyol.

Sanji langsung nyamperin Law dan menepuk bahunya, "Lo orang paling beruntung di dunia…" ujarnya mengangkat jempol kanan dengan mesum. Hal ini tak berlangsung lama, karena Margarett langsung menjewer telinganya dengan baik, benar, dan tidak jelas.

"Kasian Vivi, kalo gue jadi dia, pasti udah bunuh diri deh…" komen Ussop yang disambut tatapan Zoro yang mengatakan, 'lo-bunuh-diri-gue-tidur-nyenyak'.

"Persis," kata Kohza membenarkan, "Vivi sering ketangkep basah mau bunuh diri…"

"HHHEEEEEE???!!!!" pekik semua makhluk pecinta 'eskpresi shock' di ruangan itu. Tak terkecuali Nami sendiri.

"_Usso_..." delik Nami tak percaya.

"Buat apa gue ngebohongin kalian," sahut Kohza meyakinkan. "Percobaan bunuh dirinya kurang lebih udah ketahuan sekitar 5-6 kali sejak dia gabung sama gengnya Hancock. Terakhir kali, dia ketahuan mau minum obat kimia H2SO4 (asam sulfat) yang ada di lab. Kimia waktu disuruh ngambil peralatan-peralatan lab."

Luffy mendelik. Ia ingat kejadian itu. Ia yakin, percobaan bunuh diri yang terakhir kali itu dilakukan Vivi tepat setelah Vivi bertemu dengannya di depan koridor saat ia dihukum pada pelajaran Matematika. _"Ah, ya… kakak disuruh guru untuk mengambilkan penggaris panjang dan beberapa gelas ukur di Lab Kimia,"_ begitulah yang dikatakan Vivi seingat Luffy.

"Jadi saat itu…" gumam Luffy. Ia melemparkan matanya pada Nami dan Kohza, "Nami, Kohza-senpai… makasih kalian udah ngelindungin Kak Vivi," demikian kata-katanya yang didasari akan janji untuk melindungi Vivi saat itu.

Tak lama, Luffy menundukkan kepalanya, hingga matanya tertutup helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, yang membuat seluruh Mugiwara bergidik karena takjub. Tahulah sifat Luffy, tak pernah berpikir tapi sekalinya berpikir, ia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

Luffy mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang kawan-kawannya dengan serius, "Minna, ayo kita ke rumah Kak Vivi…"

'_Tuh kan…'_ batin Mugiwaraners dengan tampang males.

* * *

_**__TSUZUKU__**_

_Ahaaayy… spoiler yang chapter kemarin itu dusta… jangan dipercaya… ;p

* * *

_

**POJOK 'MANGKALNYA TUKANG OJEG'… eh, maksudnya, POJOK SBS!**

**_Monkey D Cyntia_: **Hoo... love dovey tu itu... OH YAA!! Namanya meregangkan sendi!! Aku lupa! Thanks udah mau ngingetin... *autho bo'ong, padahal emang ga tau* Darah hitam ituh cuman di manga! MANGAA!!! Si eneng bikin nafsu ajah ih... *author ditimpuk panci* Yaa... selalu ada yang interupsi saia buat sengaja... biar rame aja gitu... tapi chap ini enggak kan... *naik turunin alis tampang bejad* Pecinta Ace rupanya....

_**ruki4062jo**_: Huehehe... Robin emang sebenernya punya tipe cowok idamannya sendiri donk... Iya kan Zoro? *Zoro mendengus pergi*

_**ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN**_: Ferisa-chan enjoy ya bacanya? syukur deh... :D Saia senang ketika readers enjoy membaca cerita saia. Itu suatu kebanggan tersendiri... *mau masuk kamar RSJ lagi tapi ditendang keluar*

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ Thanks yo...! Yah, begitulah Luffy... ia menganggap Nami seseorang yang berharga (at least sebagai nakamanya). Adegan itu saia buat untuk memunculkan efek perasaan Luffy terhdap nakama-nakamanya. Ya, eksempelnya Nami dalam fanfic ini... Oh, soal CD? tadi udah di bahas kan? Masih ada pertanyaan lagi? ga ada? Oke, lanjuuut!! *dengan suara berwibawa*

_**Ryuuku S. AJ**_: *Sesek karna dipeluk-peluk* HEEEGGHH!!! Mba!! kecekek!! Kecekeeekkk!! Ya... saia juga kangen sama Ace... saia benci ngeliat Akainu!! HELL FOREVER FOR HIM!!! YEAAAAHHH!!! *balik nyekek Ryuuku-san*

_**MelZzZ**_: Iya nih si Law! Padahal di skenario saia gak ada lho dialog itu!! *demo masal* Robin bisa karate... yah, soalnya seperti yang saia tulis di chapter kemaren buah iblis/Devil Fruits/Akuma no Mi gak berlaku disini... saia sendiri juga nyesel... T,T. Eh nggak tau ya? di dunia ini sebenernya ada 7 benua! yang dua lagi kan benua antartika dan benua atlantik.

_**CELLjenova**_: Salam kenal juga... *menunduk tersenyum ramah* Iyyaaa~ juga menurutku mereka (LuNa) cocok~ *berubah jadi banci selama lima menit* Ah, soal Vivi udah dibahas kan disini? Ya, Vivi gak jelek jelek amat lah... dia orang yang baik, justru karena terlalu baik, dia gak sadar kalo dia membahayakan kawan-kawannya. Iya, iya... Ace saia banyakin... *death glare to Ace*

_**Izu-chan**_: Jaaahh... penggemar Ace lagi... Saia juga seneng Law jadi tukang pijet, hidup ini memang indah... *digorok Law* Okey, thanks for review... *senyum kecap manis*

* * *

Ah~ akhirnya... dikiiiittt... lagi fic ini selesai... mungkin sekitar chap 10 ato chap 11... ato mungkin juga 12... =="

Ah, ya! Saia ada pengumuman bagus... bagi anda yang juga menyukai crossover fic, saia mengapdet fic crossover baru fandom One Piece dan fandom Fairy Tail. Ceritanya gokil (maklum, author yang dekil dan belum mandi ini lagi mood bikin fic humor/parody) dan pasti menyenangkan! Yang mau baca, jangan lupa review ya, judulnya: _**NATSU REPLACE LUFFY'S BIG BROTHER POSITION**_

Agak panjang memang judulnya... tapi... ceritanya dijamin singkat kok... mungkin bakal tiga chap ato kurang dari lima chap...

akhir kata, wassalam... dan

**FIC INI GAK GRATIS!! BAYAR DENGAN REVIEW!! *nodong bazooka***

**V**


	9. Bukan Luffy yang harus memilih!

_**Disclaimer**_: Did not own One piece. Kalo punya saia, saia nikahin cepet-cepet Nami en Luffy dan mereka pun akan melakukan hal ini dan itu... *dikemplang karena tampang mesum*

**_Sedikit catetan dari author (yang seneng karena UKK akan berakhir):_** Maaf karena hiatus yang saia lakukan. Sebenarnya chap ini udah jadi dari doloooooeee... tapi karena kepotong sibuk menjelang UKK, akhirnya saia tunda dulu ngapdetnya. Baru deh saia sempet sekarang. Kalo Fanfic 'Romansa Kekalahan L' dan fanfic 'Natsu Replace Luffy's Brother Position' apdet akan menyusul. Karena chapnya masih setengah jalan... Mohon kesabarannya...

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Bukan Luffy Donk yang Harus Memilih!_

Begitulah, atas dasar pemikiran irasionalis dari sang Kapten 'belangsat' of Mugiwara, para Mugiwaraners menyetujui usul itu, walaupun ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menolak untuk ikut campur. Seperti misalnya Brook (yang merasa udah bau tanah, jadi gak pantes untuk ikut-ikutan masalah ini), Zoro (yang beralasan lebih memilih kasur tercintanya di rumah ketimbang masalah serius Luffy), Chopper (yang lebih ingin merawat luka-luka para korban bencana geng), dan tak terkecuali Nami sendiri (yang sebenernya ingin ikut tapi dilarang Chopper untuk alasan kesehatan).

"Kok banyak yang gak ikut?" protes Luffy marah-marah sambil nginjek-nginjek kecoak yang lewat di depan sofanya.

"Sorry Luffy, gue nitip salam aja sama Vivi," cengir Nami karena takut disundut jarum suntik sama Chopper.

"Ahh… gimana sih!" keluhnya kemudian sambil menjepit bangkai kecoak dengan jari kakinya dan melemparnya ke arah Geng Trafalgar. Anggota geng itu otomatis kalang kabut berusaha menghindar. Bonney dan Perona menjerit-jerit dan mencakar-cakar tembok berusaha kabur kayak kucing kepojok air bah. Law, Kid dan Duval langsung lompat terus kabur ke arah yang sama alhasil mereka bertabrakan dan klenger di tempat dengan sukses. Buggy langsung loncat nempel di kepala Zoro. Dan sementara itu Kohza dan Tashigi hanya cengar-cengir ngeliat keadaan memalukan nakama-nakamanya.

"Payah…" komen Ace memandang pemandangan rusuh itu dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Tak lama, pikirannya pun kembali ke jalur topik pembicaraan. "Luffy, kayaknya mending lo pergi ke sana sama Kohza aja," ujarnya.

"Jahh! Nii-chan! Kok sama Kohza-senpai?" protes Luffy lagi sambil memandang benci pada Kohza yang kemudian dirinya kembali disambut tatapan yang sama pula. Ace mendesah menghadapi permusuhan macam ini.

"Gini ya," timpal Ace yang kemudian diiringi untaian nafas panjang dan dalam, "Luffy, elo gak bisa berlaku kayak gitu sama Kohza, karena Kohza adalah senior lo, paham? Nah, Kohza, lo juga ga bisa ngiri sama Luffy gitu aja. Karena pada kenyataannya—atau menurut sudut pandang yang gue liat—Luffy gak begitu cinta mati sama Vivi."

"Justru bukan itu, Ace-sama!" tampik Kohza tiba-tiba, "gue gak suka sama nih anak bukan karena itu! Gue gak suka sama dia karena dia sama kayak Nami! Dia ngabaikan Vivi gitu aja!"

Luffy beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan cepat menyambet kerah Kohza dan medorongnya dengan kasar ke tembok, "denger manusia endel!" umpatnya kesal, matanya menatap serius pada mata biru yang ada dihadapannya, "gue akui tampang gue kayak gini, tapi asal lo tau, gue gak kan pernah ngaibai'in yang namanya temen," seriusnya dengan nada rendah walau sanggup di dengar oleh telinga Kohza dan yang lain sekali pun. Kohza menatapnya datar.

"Akhirnya Luffy mengakui kalo dia punya tampang pas-pasan!" curhat Sanji pada Ussop.

Luffy nengok sangar ke Sanji, "Gue gak bilang tampang pas-pasan! Gue bilang 'tampang gue kayak gini'!" Luffy siap-siap ngelempar sendal jepit 'swallow' ijonya yang tadi dia pake buat wudhu ke arah idung Sanji.

"Tampang kayak 'gini' bukan maksudnya 'pas-pasan'?" ledek Sanji lagi nyengir stress. Luffy pun dengan kemampuan 'atlit-lempar-kodok-antar-er-we'nya melempar muka Sanji dengan sendal. Untung Sanji refleks langsung loncat sembunyi di belakang sofa, dan sendal itu pun mendarat sukses di jidat Zoro. Zoro pun kejang-kejang, Chopper segera menolongnya.

"Udah… udah…" ujar Ace berusaha menenangkan makhluk-makhluk buas itu.

Luffy melepas cengkramannya dari kerah Kohza. Ia menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Sementara itu Kohza merapihkan kerahnya yang kusut. Mereka pun saling meminta maaf dengan _gentle_.

"Udahlah, ayo kita bergegas ke rumah Vivi…" ajak Kohza. Luffy mengangguk setuju dan mereka berdua pun pamit pergi, disusul pula para Geng Trafalgar yang lebih memilih pulang ketimbang terus meratapi bangkai kecoak dihadapan mereka.

* * *

"Ahh… Luffy lama bangeeeett~!" keluh Nami masih tiduran di atas sofa. Robin yang mendengar itu, mencibir jahil.

"Takut Luffy diapa-apain sama Vivi ya?" tanyanya yang kemudian diiringi tawa atau hanya sekilas senyum dari Mugiwara yang lain. Pipi Nami mengembung tanda protes.

"Bukan itu! Gue hanya takut Luffy diapa-apain sama Kohza-senpai di tengah jalan…" katanya menunduk sedih, matanya menerawang jauh pada imajinasi yang jelas tak logis itu.

Robin mengibaskan tangannya tanda menampik, "ah, kalem aja, Nami. Kohza-senpai gak bakal berani!"

"Iya, Nami, lo mikirnya berlebihan banget…" timpal Ussop tanpa memandang orang yang diajaknya bicara dan terus meramu beberapa ramuan untuk eksperimen senjata _Hisatsu_ barunya. Tak lupa, Franky yang ada disebelahnya dan sedang mereparasi beberapa mesin turut mengangguk menyetujui timpalan Ussop.

Keadaan untuk sesaat hening dan sepi. Semua asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Suasana seperti ini akan terasa makin mencekam kalo saja Zoro tak angkat bicara, "Oh ya, Nami," panggilnya pada Nami. Sesaat kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatan membedaki pedangnya seiring lawan bicaranya menyahut, "setelah ini, kalo seandainya Vivi tetep bersikeras pengen…" suaranya merendah sedikit, "…Luffy jadi milik dia, gimana?"

Nami mendelik. Kalo seandainya kamu ada di posisi Nami saat ini, pasti kamu juga bakal bingung dan tak yakin kemana hati orang yang kamu sayangi akan mendarat. Apalagi tipe orang yang kamu sayangi sifatnya model-model si Luffy. Orang bodoh yang terlampau baik, yang akan berbuat sesuka hatinya dan tak mau menuruti orang lain. Orang yang disayanginya sekalipun.

"Entahlah," desah Nami. Ia pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "…pasrah aja deh."

"Baik amat lo," nimbrung Margarett yang baru masuk ke ruang tengah dari arah dapur untuk membantu Sanji. Sambil mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah pada celemek putih di pinggangnya, ia tersenyum manis pada Nami. "Lo harusnya gak boleh pasrah gitu. Cinta lo itu pantes buat diperjuangin!"

"Betul itu," setuju Sanji yang tiba-tiba nongol dari pintu dapur hanya kepalanya saja, sedangkan badannya dibalik pintu dapur. Zoro mandangin Sanji dengan tampang 'lo-mirip-ju-on-deh'. Sanji membalasnya dengan tatapan death glare. "Apa lo liat-liat? Nafsu lo ama gue?" sinisnya.

"Iye gue nafsu! Nafsu pengen nyukur kepala lo yang 'kuning-ngambang-di-parit' itu!" tantang Zoro yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempeli jidadnya pada jidad Sanji. Duo dungu itu saling jambak menyambak, hingga Sanji mendengar teriakan Margarett yang telah kembali ke dapur.

"SANJIIII! MASAKANNYA GOSOOOONNNGGG!"

Sanji pun spontan dengan laknat langsung mendorong muka Zoro hingga jatuh jeblak di lantai dan segera berlari ke dapur. "Gawaaatt! Gara-gara si Marimo jelek!" protesnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Kok salah gue?" sangar Zoro sambil mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya yang geger otak itu. Chopper sambil mengomel dengan terpaksa mengobati kepala Zoro dengan memberinya plester putih silang.

* * *

_**Beberapa menit yang ngebete-in kemudian…**_

"Ahh… bosen nih, nunggu Luffy lama banget!" kesal Zoro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di sebelah Nami dan membiarkan dirinya terkapah di sofa.

Nami dengan pelan menekukkan kedua kakinya, "Iya nih… bete…"

"AH! ANE TAAAUUUKKK!" teriak Brook selebar-lebarnya sampe-sampe rahangnya hampir copot dari tempatnya. Ussop dan Franky yang ada di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalo rahang si 'tua-hanya-tulang' itu beneran jatuh ngegelinding di depan mereka. Hiiy~

"Tau apa Brook jii-chan?" tanya Chopper sambil giat memakan semua permen yang ada di toples. Kalo Ace lihat ini, ia pasti langsung histeris dan jantungan sambil berteriak geje, 'PERMEN PENGHIAS RUANG TAMUKUUUUU~!". Syukurlah ia sekarang sedang di lantai dua, di kamarnya sendiri. Entah sedang apa, mungkin tidur.

Brook dengan bahagia dan bangga mengeluarkan biola yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu. "Mau mendengarkan lagu?" tawarnya dengan sopan.

"UEEHHH…! ide yang bagus!" sambut Ussop dan Chopper ngacungin jempol tangan dan jempol kakinya.

"Baiklah, mau lagu apa?"

Ussop dan Chopper yang tadinya udah siap-siap membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'LAGU ABANG TOYIB!', segera saja mulutnya disumpel Zoro dengan sendal bakiak. "Biasa lah, Bink's no Sake…" sahut Zoro tenang yang disambut senyuman Mugiwara yang lainnya (kecuali Ussop dan Chopper yang nangis karena bakiak gak bisa keluar dari mulut mereka).

Saat sudah aba-aba, di luar dugaan dan membuat jantung pindah lokasi ke punggung, Luffy loncat masuk dari jendela persis maling ayam yang akan di ketapel oleh Pak RT (tuh Pak RT kurang kerjaan deh). Franky kelabakan nyari penggebuk karena masih belum nyadar kalo itu Luffy bukan maling ayam, Zoro nyabut bakiak dari mulut Ussop dan Chopper untuk membidiknya ke arah lain yakni ke mulut maling ayam, Nami stanby di depan telepon untuk nelpon polisi, dan Robin hanya membalikkan halaman novel menuju halaman selanjutnya dengan santai.

"Guys! Ini bahaya!" serunya sambil memutari sofa 45 kali, memutari meja lampu 23 kali, dan scot jam di atas di atas karpet 85 kali.

"YANG BAHAYA ITU ELO!" sewot Mugiwaraners (kecuali Robin) yang masih berpikir kalo Luffy adalah lakon maling ayam tersebut.

Luffy tampak tak mempedulikan hujatan teman-temannya dan terus saja berpanik ria, hingga Sanji keluar dari dapur, "Makan malam siap!"

Luffy yang 'cepat-datang-cepat-pergi-cepat-lupa' itu pun langsung masuk dapur. Saat hendak menerobos pintu dapur, Ace yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ, tiba-tiba saja menarik hidung Luffy dari belakang dan menyebabkan hidung Luffy semakin melebar. Saat Luffy lengah, Ace pun masuk ke dapur memotong jalan Luffy. "HEEEYYY!" protes Luffy yang gak terima idungnya yang udah lebar (karena rajin ngupil) makin melebar gara-gara dua jari kakaknya itu pun akhirnya segera menendang bokong kakaknya dari belakang. Alhasil, Ace tersungkur masuk ke kolong meja makan.

"Kyaa! Hentai!" pekik Margarett yang mengira Ace sedang mengintip roknya dari bawah meja. Ia pun lantas menginjak wajah Ace dengan sepatu haknya yang berdiameter 0.5 cm, dan tinggi 10 cm.

"GYAAAA~!" Pekik makhluk malang itu. Tak lama, Sanji yang iba ngeliat keadaan Ace, segera menolongnya keluar dari bawah meja (lebih tepatnya menyeret dengan kasar).

"Wah… sorry om… hehehe~" bahagia Luffy melihat kakaknya sedemikian tersiksa. Sambil mengelus mukanya, Ace mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Luffy.

Sanji dengan riang menata makanan yang masih hangat itu di atas meja—ia dibantu pula oleh Margarett dan Robin. Sementara itu Luffy, Ace, dan Brook dari tadi sibuk teriak 'Makan! Makan!' berulang kali sambil sesekali menggetok meja dan menggetok-getokkan piring. Zoro dan Franky ribut soal piring siapa yang paling bersih. Ussop dan Chopper ngiler berjamaah melototin makanan-makanan yang dibawakan Sanji—yang mana menu dan jumlahnya tampak lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"**TUNGGGGUUUUU~!" **Teriak seseorang dengan suara berat, yang diiringi suara gebrakan pintu hingga jebol.

Luffy langsung histeris lagi, "PINTTUUUU GUEEE~!" teriaknya sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut. "Heh! Jii-chan jelek! Rumah sendiri maen hantem aja! Pintu dapur tuh pintu paling gue sayang taukk!" sewotnya darah tinggi. Kakeknya cuman cengenges-cengenges dengan bangga.

"Hahaha… Sorry, tapi, hari ini ada yang mau nginep sini dan mau ikut makan malem bareng kita!" sumringah sang kakek. Ia pun menggeserkan badannya, agar semua makhluk jejadian di dapur dapat melihatnya dengan jelas siapa yang ia maksud itu.

Luffy dengan wajah surga segera berlari selaw mosien ke arah orang yang ada di belakang Garp. "PAMAN SHAAANKKKS~!" teriaknya.

Shanks tersenyum dan membuka lebar tangannya hendak siap-siap membalas sambutan hangat keponakan angkat tercintanya itu. "Luffy… sudah lama tak jum—"

_**BAAAAGGGHHH!**_

Iyak, apa yang terjadi pemirsa? Ternyata hewan buas kita Luffy si beruang Griesley malah menendang wajah Shanks yang ganteng itu, sodara-sodara!

"NGAAAHH! Apa-apaan sih lo, Luffy!" protes Shanks sambil menyingkirkan dengan kasar kaki Luffy yang masih nyangkut di rambut merahnya. "Gue dateng kirain bakal dipeluk, ternyata malah ditendang!"

Luffy langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Shanks tepat di hidung. "Heh, idung lebar!" panggil Luffy seenak udel. "Lo utang janji sama gue!"

Shanks dengan santai berdiri sambil membersihkan jubah hitamnya yang berbau amis karena air laut itu, dan meregangkan otot leher dan bahunya. "Ya," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum lembut, "gue inget kok. Makanya gue dateng hari ini, Luffy."

Sementara itu, Mugiwaraners yang ada di ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu saling berpandangan, mencoba mencari tahu janji macam apa yang Shanks buat, hingga Luffy sedemikian tumbennya mengingat hutang janji orang lain terhadapnya. Mereka pun tak habis pikir dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti.

Luffy kembali duduk di kursi meja makan begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka dengan tanpa rasa segan (disingkat: biadab), melahap semua makanan yang ada di atas meja. Garp, Shanks, Ace dan Luffy memakan makanan-makanan itu dengan super ganasnya. Zoro yang bahkan sedang memegang paha kambing, dikibulin oleh Shanks.

"Wah! Pedang terbang!" tunjuk Shanks ke arah jendela. Zoro yang tahu itu hanya akal-akalan, enggan menengokkan kepalanya.

"Gue gak bakal kesandung sama trik begituan!" cueknya. Saat hendak menggigit daging kambing itu, Shanks menjatuhkan garpu milik Zoro.

"Ah! Sorry!" serunya meminta maaf sambil berlagak hendak memungut garpu itu kembali.

"Ga papa, gue ambil 'ndiri," sahut Zoro setengah kesal. Ia pun mengambil garpu itu. Namun saat ia mendongak kembali ke atas meja, daging kambingnya sudah ludes.

"SIALLL!" kesal Zoro yang baru menyadari itu ulah Shanks 10 menit kemudian.

"HAHAHA!" tawa si koki dengan bahagia nunjuk-nunjuk Zoro dengan rendah. Zoro pun dengan gesit melempar garpu ke jidat Sanji.

"Jii-chan!" panggil Luffy pada Garp.

"Apa?" tengok Garp. Tak sampai satu detik selang Garp menyahut, Luffy mencomot daging ayam di piring sang kakek. "BEGGGOOOO!" refleks Garp yang kaget.

"NGAHAHAHAHA~! Dasar kakek bau tanah blo'on!" bangga Luffy (A/N–Pesan Moral: wahai anak Indonesia yang baik! Jangan tiru manusia durhaka ini!).

"CUCU KURANG AJAR!" teriak Garp dengan senantiasa dan tanpa ampun mencekik sang cucu. Nyawa Luffy sedikit lagi keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kalian! Makan ga bisa tenang apa! Ga ada sopan santun banget! _Krauss krass! Gleg…! Krauss! Krauss..!_" teriak Ace sambil dengan berisiknya mencomot makanan sana-sini. Sangking cepatnya ia mencomot dari berbagai arah, lengannya jadi terlihat seolah-olah ada banyak.

'Yang berisik itu elo!' swt Mugiwara yang lain ngebatin.

Sementara itu, Margarett dengan sweatdrop gede di kepalanya memandangi suasana meja makan yang seperti suasana viking itu. Zoro dan Shanks yang saling rebutan daging kambing, Garp yang sedang mencekik cucunya sendiri sampai meja bergoyang-goyang, Ussop dan Chopper yang sibuk ngeributin taruhan antara Zoro dan Shanks, Brook en Franky yang sibuk minta nambah sama Sanji. Dan Sanji yang kepalanya sempet ngebentur wajan karena kepleset minyak yang tadi sempat tumpah.

"Apa mereka selalu begini saat makan?" tanyanya dengan muka males pada Nami dan Robin. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Kecuali Robin yang langsung balik bertanya,

"Lo gak suka?"

"Ah, entahlah. Malah suasana kayak gini yang sebenernya ngangenin…"

"Ngangenin?" tanya Nami.

"Yah," sahut Margarett berdecak, "masa lalu."

Nami dan Robin hanya saling berpandangan. Sebetulnya mereka penasaran, namun apa boleh buat, takut salah bicara, mereka menahan rasa penasarannya.

* * *

"Fuaahh! Kenyang jugaaa!" sorak Luffy, Ace, Shanks, dan Brook di ruang tengah sambil menepuk perut masing-masing.

"Nah, Luffy," potong Shanks tiba-tiba memendam kemeriahan orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah. Ia pun spontan jadi pusat perhatian. "…hal apa yang ingin lo rundingin sama om lo ini, hah?"

"Oh itu, gini… Om Shanks… Luffy kemaren…" dan begitulah Luffy menjawab dengan menceritakan segala masalahnya pada Shanks, didukung dengan Mugiwara yang lain menambahkan cerita ini-itu alias membesar-besarkan cerita.

Shanks bersandar pada sofa dan merentangkan tangan kirinya pada sandaran sofa. Ia melipat kakinya dengan santai seiring cerita Luffy dkk selesai. Shanks terdiam sebentar menganalisis cerita. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu (kecuali Garp yang asyik ngupil) berwajah tegang menunggu reaksi dari Om Shanks.

Shanks membuka mulutnya perlahan mendramatisir suasana, "Itu…" katanya dengan suara wibawa, "…aku haus."

Mugiwara yang mendengar reaksi itu pun dengan tega melemparinya dengan barang-barang sekitar mereka. Ada yang ngelempar sendal, panci, sendok dapur, kertas, tomat, bahkan celana boxer.

"YANG SERIUS DONK OM!" sewot Luffy mengerahkan segala muncratan ludah yang ada.

Shanks dengan santai dan wajah tak karuan karena banyak barang menempel di wajahnya merengek, "…tapi aku haus, Luffy-chan…"

"Ahh! Bawel!" sewot Sanji yang langsung pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkannya segelas air putih ukuran sedang.

"Mana cukup segini! Ini sih cuman bakal nyampe ke pangkal tenggorokan gue doang!"

"GYAAAHH! Bawel amat sih lo! Masih syukur dikasih!" sangar Sanji.

"HEH! Lo pikir ini rumah sapa, hah?" seru Shanks gak kalah sangar nunjuk hidung Sanji dengan ujung jempol kakinya.

"Iya, maaf… cerewet…" omel Sanji lantas kembali ke dapur dan mengambilkannya satu galon air minum. "Nih!" katanya sambil setengah membanting galon itu.

"Nah, gitu donk," sahut Shanks dan langsung menegak air yang ada di galon itu. "Oh ya, Luffy, tolong ulangi cerita yang waktu lo dan Kohza ke rumah Vivi donk… Paman tadi gak begitu mendengarkan bagian yang itu…"

"Oh, baik paman. Begini ceritanya…"

* * *

_**[FLACHBACK]**_

Kohza menyikut lengan Luffy yang berdiri tertegun di sampingnya, "Lo deh yang pencet belnya!"

"Ish, kau ni!" sebal Luffy, "Senpai kan lebih tua, harusnya yang lebih wibawa dan bijak. Ayo duluan!" dorongnya pada punggung Kohza hingga pipi dan dadanya menempel pada pintu Vivi.

"Sial, kau…" umpat Kohza yang akhirnya terpaksa memencet bel rumah Vivi. Ia menelan ludah.

Pintu pun terbuka.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan rambut anehnya yang bak Mozart itu menyapa mereka dengan senyum ramah. "Ya…? Ehem.. ehem Do… re… mi…! Uhuk-uhuk… ehem, ya?"

Memperhatikan orang aneh itu, Luffy dan Kohza pun bingung. Mereka saling pandang. Namun rasa bingung itu mereka tepis begitu saja, karena mereka berusaha untuk tak keluar dari tujuan mereka yang seharusnya. Luffy menyikut Kohza. Kohza memandangnya sebal, ia mengumpat dalam hati pada Luffy.

"Em… Kami temennya Vivi-chan—em... Vivi-san, maksud saya. Perkenalkan, saya Kohza," Kohza menyodorkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan pria tinggi itu dengan hangat yang kemudian disusul Luffy, "dan ini kawanku, Luffy."

"Halo, salam kenal," santai Luffy.

"Ano…" decak pria itu, "…Kalau kalian mencari Vivi-sama, ia saat sedang tak ada di rumah."

Lagi-lagi Luffy dan Kohza kompak memandang mata satu-sama lain dengan bingung. "Kalo boleh tau, kemana ya?" Tanya Luffy.

"Saya sendiri tak begitu yakin, tapi tadi katanya hendak ke rumah teman perempuannya… ehm, siapa ya? Han… Hancuk…? Hammock?"

Luffy dan Kohza mendelik, "Hancock?"

"Ahh! Ehem… ehem… do.. do.. re… mi…!" seru pria itu dengan suara aneh, "Ahh! Benar! Itu dia! Katanya dia hendak mengembalikan buku ke sana!"

Luffy dan Kohza menahan nafas. Mereka punya feeling buruk soal ini. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka segera meluncur menggunakan motor vespa biru Kohza menuju rumah Hancock. Untung saja Kohza tahu rumah Hancock karena sempat suatu ketika ia melihat Hancock berjalan memasuki sebuah gang agak lebar. Gang itu letaknya tak jauh dengan sekolah SMA Grandline mereka.

Kohza ngerem dadakan persis di depan gang itu.

"Kenapa? Kok senpai berenti sih! Gang ini kan cukup buat dimasukin vespa! Dimasukin mobil Jeep aja cukup!" protes Luffy masih di bangku bonceng. Kohza mendecakkan lidahnya tanda kesal.

"Berisik! Gue juga tau itu sih! Tapi…" Kohza agaknya terdiam, tiba-tiba dan dengan sigap, ia memepetkan motornya di bawah pohon di samping trotoar. Kohza pun memarkirkannya di situ, kemudian mengajak Luffy ngumpet di balik pohon. Tampang blo'on Luffy menunjukkan rasa herannya. Kohza tak banyak cakap, ia hanya menunjuk sebuah mobil Inova hitam beberapa ratus meter dari tempat mereka sedang terparkir di depan sebuah kafe kecil.

Luffy menyipitkan matanya. Tampak di matanya, dua gadis yang dikenalnya turun dari mobil Inova tersebut dan kemudian keduanya dirangkul oleh seorang bapak-bapak. Vivi an Hancock tampak manja di dalam rangkulan bapak-bapak tampang mesum, kumis tipis, kepala botak setengah dan hidung lebar itu.

"Masya Allah!" kaget Luffy memandang tak percaya. Matanya lekat terus memandang ketiga orang itu menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Seiring mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Kohza menarik Luffy untuk jongkok.

"Lo liat tadi, Luf? Gila bener!" seru Kohza merinding tak percaya menepok jidatnya sendiri.

Luffy berkeringat dingin, "Wait, ini gak mungkin… itu pasti orang lain…" katanya berusaha berpikir positif, walopun dalem hatinya tau apa yang ia lihat itu benar adanya.

"Sinting lo!" tampiling Kohza, "Itu jelas-jelas mereka! Lo masih bilang kalo itu orang lain?"

"Gu—gue…" tatap Luffy sedih, "Gue… bener gak nyangka Vivi en Hancock (Kalo Hancock sih sebenernya masih kepikiran) ternyata cewek kayak gitu!" Luffy mulai keliatan panik, ia pun berdiri. "Sekarang kita musti gimana?"

"Kita tunggu mereka keluar dari kafe itu…" tatap Kohza serius pada pintu coklat kafe itu. Luffy mengangguk menyetujui.

_**Sekitar satu jam kemudian…**_

Luffy yang sempat terantuk-antuk dan ngiler, terbangun karena goncangan Kohza. "Luffy! Mereka keluar!"

Luffy yang nyawanya masih belom ngumpul langsung ditarik Kohza untuk langsung naik ke motor vespa, karena rupanya ketiga orang itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju suatu tempat lagi. Setelah diikuti oleh mereka, mobil itu tiba-tiba terhenti di sebuah hotel. Ketiga orang itu turun di depan Lobby. Setelah sang bapak-bapak mesum itu menyerahkan kunci kepada seorang bell boy, mereka pun memasuki Lobby.

"Astagfirulloh…" Luffy menepuk dadanya sendiri. (Author: Emang Luffy Islam?)

Kohza menegepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan tiba-tiba saja loncat dari vespa dan berlari memasuki Lobby, meninggalkan Luffy yang kakinya tertindas vespa. "BRENGSEK LO KOHZA!" umpat Luffy seiring ia memajukan bokongnya dari bangku bonceng menuju bangku depan, dan membawa vespanya mepet di balik tembok besar pembatas milik hotel tersebut. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena bulu kuduknya mulai merinding dipelototin abang satpam yang jaga di pos hotel itu.

Ia mendesah, tak lama, hapenya berdering. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil hapenya itu dari kantong celana SMA-nya. Ia mati rasa memandang nama yang terpampang di layar hapenya.

"Hancock?"

* * *

_**Tsuzuku…**_

_lama-lama nih cerita mirip Termewek-mewek =,="_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POJOK SBS (BY: ODACHI... GADUNGAN.)**_

_**Kuchiki Rukia Taichou:**_ haaaddduuhhh... maaf... apdetnya telat... eng? gak jadian? yah, gimana ya... Luffy masih masa pedekate tuh... *nunjuk Luffy yang lagi ngasih bunga pinggir jalan ke Nami*

_**CELLjenova:**_ Iyah... abang... ehm, tante? eh... kakak? manggil apa ya enaknya... oh! ane tauk... begini, nenek jenova... sebetulnya bukan cinta segiempat... tapi segitujuh! (ditambah kohza en bapak-bapak tampang mesum). Eh? Shanks ya? udah saia munculin... tenang ja... ok... minta chara apa lagi? saia munculin deh! Yaoi? enggak lha...

_**MelZzZ:**_ Gimana? lulus gak kemaren? Mudah-mudahan lulus ya! Dan keterima di SMA terbaik... amin. Ahh~ maaf... adegan ZoRo di sini gak banyak (bukan gak banyak lagi malah gak ada... =,=") Maaf ya... maybe next time!

_**Monkey D. Cyntia:**_ ish... tak tau ke? *upil & ipil mode* CD Franky itu merupakan 'KUNCI' dari semua masalah ini. Mungkin cerita ini juga kemungkinan mengarah ke chara death sama kepolisian. Ah.. gak tau deh liat entar. Soalnya nih cerita bakal aku panjangin lagi sekitar 4 ato lima chap lagi... huahahaha~ Keren? makasih... *ge er segede babon*

_**Ryuku S. A J:**_ *balik ngegetok* Jangan cubit-cubit~! Mahaaaallll! *dijitakin satu kampung*

_**Izu-chan:**_ Mereka memang menyukai O-Ve-Je... *geleng" ngeliatin trafalgar en mugiwara yang kompak nongkrong depan tipi tetangga sebelah*

_**robotcell:**_ hiyaakk~ akhirnya! ada komen macam ini juga! Saia memang sengaja. Supaya mencerminkan anak remaja yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, humornya lumayan kan? btw, thanks for review~! *melambai-lambai centil*

_**ruki4062jo: **_Kiamat udah dekat? Gawat! *tetep nyantai tiduran di atas kasur gantung sambil kipas-kipas* Hancock merayu Law? Alaaah... masa tak tau! -author pura" gak tau, padahal udah dua kali digoda hancock-

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ hoo... sekarang ceritanya lebih gawat lagi... tau... tapi, terakhirnya bakal mencengangkan... bahka mungkin geje... *cengar-cengir geje*

_**Tika-Chan Shinigami: **_Gapapa... curhat aja kalo merasa perlu... setiap masalah itu menurut saia penting... *senyum kecap manis, langsung digaplok* Wokeh deh! makasih banyak... maaf apdetnya telat ya...

_**Ferrisa-chan: **_Saia juga selalu telat merepiu ceritamu... tak pa.. saia maklumi... okeh, bagaimana dengan chap satu ini? lucu gak? mohon pendapatnya...


	10. Mugiwara Didn't Know The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Kayaknya bukan punya saia deh One Piece itu. Tapi mungkin suatu saat Odachi pasti mewariskannya pada saia… huahahaha… *dilempar celana boxer dari jemurannya Sanji*

**Summary: **Chapter TEN: AYO KITA MAEN KETUK LIMAAAAA! Permainan macam apa tuh? gak rame deh kayak nya...

**A/N:** Berikut ini cuman sekedar chapter koneksi menuju cerita selanjutnya yang agak mencapai klimaks dari line story (gile, klimaks storynya aja di chap 12, gimana selesai ceritanya...?). Jadi, chapter ke sepuluh dan ke sebelas nanti isinya curhatan en ambisi masing-masing mugiwara. Don't worry, virus kocak gak kan pernah bisa sembuh dari fic ini.

_ENJOY._

* * *

**Chapter TEN**

_Mugiwara Didn't Know The Truth_

_**[Previous Chapter's Flashback]**_

Kohza menegepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan tiba-tiba saja loncat dari vespa dan berlari memasuki Lobby, meninggalkan Luffy yang kakinya tertindas vespa. "BRENGSEK LO KOHZA!" umpat Luffy seiring ia memajukan bokongnya dari bangku bonceng menuju bangku depan, dan membawa vespanya mepet di balik tembok besar pembatas milik hotel tersebut. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena bulu kuduknya mulai merinding dipelototin abang satpam yang jaga di pos hotel itu.

Ia mendesah, tak lama, hapenya berdering. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil hapenya itu dari kantong celana SMA-nya. Ia mati rasa memandang nama yang terpampang di layar hapenya.

"Hancock?"

"Halo…?" sahut Luffy pada hape itu dengan suara gemetar. Tak lama terdengar suara ribut dan bising dari seberang. Juga beberapa suara teriakan wanita dan suara desahan laki-laki. Luffy sejenak memelototi hapenya, kemudian menempelkannya lagi pada telinganya.

"Ha… Hancock…? Halo Hancock?" panik Luffy.

Meski dipanggil berkali-kali, Luffy tetap tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari seberang. Tak ada suara sedikit pun, kecuali desah nafas seseorang. Luffy berpikir bahwa seseorang di seberang sana sedang mendengarkan suaranya. Ia pun akhirnya turut terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan juga suara seberang.

Dengan telaten ia dengarkan. Ia pun menutup matanya agar lebih berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara seberang telepon itu.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Ada suara orang berlari.

"_UWWWOOO~!"_

Suara orang berteriak…

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Suara orang berlari pun semakin banyak sekarang. Eng? Kok rasanya suaranya makin mendekat?

"_**HUUUUWWWOOOOO~! CIAAAAATTTT!**_**" **tereak Kohza ala mantri sepatu tiba-tiba. Dengan tampang dungu dan 'maksa', Ia melompati tembok pagar tepat di atas Luffy.

"LUFFY! KEMON NGACIRRR!" tereak Kohza setelah mendarat dengan tidak suksesnya di atas jok vespa. Luffy papat makin menjadi karena ternyata banyak orang berjas item, pake kacamata item plus kulit item mengejar Kohza en teriak-teriak ke arah Kohza seolah Kohza merupakan lakon maling celana dalam. Kohza pun segera tancap gas vespa en kabur.

_**[flashback end]

* * *

**_

"Gile si Kohza senpai itu! Larinya kayak kebo!" komen Luffy lebay setelah selesai menceritakan dengan baik dan tidak benar.

"Trus lo berdua kabur gitu aja?" tanya Shanks menilik. Luffy mengangguk.

"Pantesan lo dateng kesini kayak abis dikejar-kejar penagih utang!" komen Franky bejad.

"Gue malah mikir lo tadi dikejar karena maling ayam tetangga, fy!" komen Ussop monyongin bibir dengan tampang males.

"Um… Luffy," sela Nami, "Lo yakin yang lo liat itu Vivi?"

Luffy mengangguk lagi, "YAP! HAQUL YAQIN!"

Sanji sendakep dengan tampang 'gue-curiga-sama-pentium-otak-lo' dan komen, "Masalahnya, Luffy, elo tu paling sotoy soal liat wajah orang."

Margarett menimpali, "Iya! Masa' muka gue yang cantik ini aja gak bisa lo bedain sama yakuza cewek!"

"Kali ini gue yakin! Soalnya Kohza-senpai juga bilang begono…!" tampik Luffy membela diri.

Nami dengan tampang kesel, menarik pipi Luffy hingga melar, "Awas kalo lo kali ini salah lagi!"

"Awww~! Nahmwi! Huwaakiiittt~! Sumfaaaahhh ane zuzuuuurrrr~!" erang Luffy bersumpah-sumpah ala iklan obat flu. Nami mendengus kemudian melepaskan pipi Luffy, dan Luffy pun telak mental ke belakang sofa. "Awwwhhh~" keluh Luffy ngelus-ngelus pipinya.

"Jadi baiknya gimana nih om?" tanya Luffy duduk kembali di atas sofa. Paman Shanks hanya tertunduk membuat helai rambut kemerahannya menutupi matanya dan sama sekali tak tampak oleh yang lain. Semua hening menunggu jawaban dari paman yang selalu jadi kebanggaan Luffy ini. Hingga beberapa menit, Shanks tak kunjung menjawab, "Paman?" tegur Luffy sekali lagi.

Suasana hening… tapi dengarkan baik-baik suara…

"Grooookk… zzzz…. Groook… zzzz…"

"JANGAN TIDUR!" teriak Mugiwara kompak, dan sekalian nyiapin barang-barang untuk dilemparin lagi. Sebelum hujan barang-barang aneh terjadi lagi, Ace menendang kepala Shanks.

"Hah? Oh ya… terserah kalian…" ngelindur Shanks sambil dengan pelan membaringkan diri di atas sofa, melanjutkan kegiatan molornya. Mugiwara yang udah siap mengangkat barang mereka masing-masing untuk dilemparin ke kepala dongkolnya Shanks, dicegah Garp.

"Udah… udah… Kasian Si Shanks. Dia pasti kecapean!"

* * *

Akhirnya, karena sudah kemalaman, Mugiwara yang lain memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Luffy lagi. Selain karena itu, masing-masing juga punya alasannya sendiri kenapa gak pulang ke rumah. Seperti misalnya Sanji yang karena di rumah gak ada siapa-siapa kecuali pembantu, Zoro yang katanya udah pewe, Chopper dan Ussop yang pengen minjem PS 2-nya Luffy, Robin dan Margarett yang penasaran sama perpustakaan rumah Luffy yang lengkap. Kalo Nami…

_**Balkon kamar Luffy di lantai dua…**_

Luffy tersenyum sendiri menikmati angin malam yang sejuk itu. Sekarang masih pukul 7.30. Tentu saja anginnya masih segar dan tak terlalu dingin dirasakan kulit. Lagipula, kulit Luffy kan kayak kulit buaya, jadi angin malam begini hanya angin penyejuk kulit baginya.

Dari balkon kamarnya di lantai dua, Luffy menyangga kepala dengan tangan kanannya di atas kayu pager balkon. Kepalanya yang biasanya tegak, kini menunduk ke bawah. Matanya yang besar, sedang asyik memperhatikan seorang gadis di halaman belakang rumahnya. Gadis manis itu mengenakan jaket coklat milik Luffy dan sedang jongkok memperhatikan beberapa Bunga Lili yang dulu ditanam Luffy, Ace dan Shanks.

Wajah Luffy memerah perlahan tanpa ia sadari. _'Waa… Te-ternya…ta… di… dia…'_

_Ngeeek… bagh!_

"Luffy, lo tau di mana sejarah jilid empat?" tanya Robin tiba-tiba setelah membuka pintu kamar Luffy. "Di Perpus lo gak ada! Padahal gue nemu yang jilid lima…" lanjut Robin sambil memperhatikan buku yang dibawanya. Suaranya memang cukup keras, namun, Luffy tak menjawab.

"Oy… Luffy…!" panggil Robin sekali lagi.

Luffy masih terdiam.

"Luffy…" desis Robin.

Luffy masih juga tak menjawab.

"**KETUAAAAA~!**" tereak Robin kemudian melempar buku sejarah jilid lima.

"Apaan sih?" omel Luffy yang ubun-ubun kepalanya hampir ngebelah dua kalo aja Luffy tadi gak tiba-tiba nunduk (kebetulan yang sangat baik) karena objek fokus matanya berpindah tempat memasuki rumah.

"Lagi ngeliatin apaan sih? Kayaknya serius banget?" Robin memandang ke bawah balkon. Matanya yang teliti, tentu saja sempat menangkap sesuatu berkepala oren baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Ohh…" pandang Robin dengan mata aneh ke Luffy.

"Apa…?" sewot Luffy. Ia agak nerpes, untuk menghilangkan rasa nerpesnya ia pun ngupil dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

Robin menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, "Fu fu fu… ternyata ketua mulai masuk tahap puber!"

"Hah?" bingung Luffy.

"Lagi merhatiin Nami kan?"

"Ah! Begitulah!" sahut Luffy dengan riang dan sangat lugu. Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan terkesan hening dengan hanya diiringi nyanyian karaoke dari jangkrik kurang kerjaan yang duet dengan Brook di semak dan pohon sebelah.

Tak lama, Robin angkat bicara, "Sebetulnya…" katanya sambil menopang tubuhnya di atas pagar balkon, "…gue pingin tau… apa hati lo emang bener bakal mendarat untuk Nami? Apa cowok emang selalu konsisten?"

"Eh? Maksud?"

Robin berpaling pergi, "Sudahlah… lupakan…"

Robin keluar dari kamar Luffy dan dengan pelan menutup pintu kamar Luffy. Tak lama ia hendak menjejakkan kaki menuju tangga, seseorang yang ia kenal, dan sempat terlintas di pikirannya tadi, berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Eng?" sumringah Zoro mendapati Robin. "Ah! Lo di sini ternyata!"

"Zoro?" delik Robin tak menyangka orang yang ada di kepalanya muncul di hadapannya. "Lo nyari gue?"

"Iya! Gue nyariin elo," sejenak Robin menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Zoro langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sebenernya ada hal yang udah lama pengen banget gue tanyain sama lo…" Zoro menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Robin tersenyum kecil, "tumben, Tuan Ahli Pedang."

"A-ah… berisik. Udah gue bilang jangan panggil gue dengan nama kayak gitu…" tampik Zoro dengan wajah merah menahan malu mendengar sebutan itu keluar dari bibir Robin.

Robin sekarang tak mampu menahan tawanya, ia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Ya, ya… Sorry. Muka lo lucu banget kalo gue gangguin gitu," wajah Zoro makin memerah dan tampangnya makin kesal. Robin membelokkan subjek pembicaraan, "…oke kalo gitu… apa yang mau lo tanyain?"

"Oh, soal itu…" Zoro hendak bertanya, namun menyadari sesuatu, "Bisa kita pergi ke tempat lain? Di sini gak aman…" swt Zoro melihat seekor tuyul berambut item acak-acakan ngintip mereka dari balik pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan tampang gak mutu. _'Tampang lo gak nahan, Luffy…'_ batin Zoro swt.

Robin menyetujui, Ia pun mengikuti Zoro berjalan menyusuri tangga bawah sambil ngebatin dan berdoa, _'semoga dia gak tersesat…'_

Untungnya Zoro kali ini pake GPS untuk menuju halaman rumah bagian depan (Canggih tuh si Zoro, dari lantai dua ke halaman depan rumah Luffy aja pake GPS segala). Zoro pun mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman yang hanya terbuat dari semen itu.

"Gue mau tanya," kata Zoro _to da point_ seiring mereka duduk, "…Orang yang ngambil perusahaan orang tua gue itu… sebenernya orang yang sama ama orang yang ngebunuh orang tua lo, bukan?"

Robin mendelik. Ekspresinya yang gugup karena Zoro tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, tak dapat disembunyikan dan tampak jelas di mata Zoro. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, kulit Robin berbalut keringat dingin. Zoro ingin menenangkannya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Zoro pun hanya membiarkannya berbicara apapun sesuka hatinya.

Namun Robin hanya menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pundaknya agak gemetar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Gue tau ini menyakitkan, Robin. Gue minta maaf tiba-tiba nanya gini, tapi gue juga pengen tau…" Zoro berusaha mengintip mata Robin yang tersembunyi di balik helai-helai rambutnya, "…Lo gak pernah cerita apapun selama ini ke gue, soal orang yang ngebunuh orang tua elo…"

Robin menarik nafas dalam berusaha menenangkan diri. Namun gemetar tubuhnya tak mau pergi. "…bukan…" katanya dengan suara kecil. Zoro agak mendekatkan telinganya agar suara Robin terdengar jelas.

"…bukan…?"

Robin mengangguk, "…Bukan Mihawk yang ngebunuh orang tua gue…"

Zoro mendelik, "Jadi bukan Mihawk…? Tapi… gue yakin Mihawk ada hubungannya sama orang-orang yang ngebunuh orang tua lo, Robin!"

Robin memandang Zoro lekat, "Darimana lo tau…?"

Sejenak Zoro terdiam. Ia tak menjawab dan tak mau memandang Robin balik. Hingga ingatan kecil melintas di kepalanya, "…gue sempet liat Mihawk akhir-akhir ini mondar-mandir di rumah lo yang lama, dia bawa beberapa temennya…"

"Eh?" Robin makin gemetar, "…lo yakin?"

Zoro mengangguk yakin.

Robin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tersenyum pahit. "…Sudahlah… jangan memikirkan hal yang bikin gue tambah pusing, Zoro…"

"Iye… Sorry…" kata Zoro acuh dengan mata sayunya. Selang keheningan, terdengar suara orang menangis. Zoro kontan menengok ke arah Robin.

Robin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri makin erat. Lengan tangan atas yang dicengkramnya, semakin bergetar hebat. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi dan turun menetes di atas pahanya.

"Ah! Sorry!" spontan Zoro salah tingkah melihat seorang gadis menangis di depannya. _'Gawaaat…'_ batinnya. "Sorry! Robin! Sorry…! Oy… Jangan nangis…!"

Robin yang menunduk, mungkin tak mendengarkannya. Ia hanya tetap menangis, dengan berbagai kenangan pahit selama masa kecilnya hinggap di kepalanya. Kepalanya begitu terasa sakit dan matanya begitu pedih. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin air mata jatuh di hadapan seorang lelaki seperti janjinya pada diri sendiri dahulu. Namun rasa sakit di hatinya menghancurkan bendungan luapan perasaan sedihnya.

"Robin…" lirih Zoro yang ikut prihatin melihat keadaan Robin. "Gue ngerti perasaan lo…"

Robin berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung kering itu, ia berusaha menatap Zoro dengan senyum ramah yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada nakama-nakamanya. Namun karena air matanya tetap mengalir, senyum ramah itu malah terlihat bagai senyum derita.

Zoro pun dengan sigap, menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Robin mendelik seiring Zoro memperkuat dekapannya di badan hangat Robin. "Gue ngerti perasaan lo, Robin…" bisiknya hangat sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyampaikan rasa sakitnya yang sama pada Robin. Agar Robin kini mau lebih membuka dirinya pada orang lain, dan tak lagi menyembunyikan masa lalunya.

"CIEEEE~! AHEM AHEM…!" suasana berisik dari pintu depan rumah Luffy jelas merusak suasana.

Zoro melepas pelukannya dan lompat dari kursi nunjuk-nunjuk para tuyul di pintu, "Sejak kapan kalian di sini, hah?"

"Wah… wah… biasanya gue yang disorakkin…" kata Luffy cool, "CIE~! PRIKITIEWWWW~~!" norak Luffy kemudian dengan tampang indikasi 'berbahagia-bisa-balas-dendam!'. Ke'norak'an Luffy rupanya disusul ke'norak'an lainnya dari Franky, Brook, Ussop dan Chopper yang kompak tereak, 'CIHUY~! PASANGAN MESRA DI TAHUN 2010!' sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan lonjak-lonjakan ga jelas ala penonton konser band abal-abal.

"Kalian…! AWAS LO SEMUA!" Zoro dengan muka merah kebakar sangking malunya dengan sigap mencabut katananya dan nguber kelima orang stress itu dengan ganasnya. Alhasil terjadilah petak umpet gak jelas di pekarangan rumah Luffy.

Robin yang telah melupakan tangisnya, kini tertawa bahagia memandang Mugiwara. Tak lama, Margarett, Sanji dan Nami tersenyum menghampirinya dan menawarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah karena cuaca malam yang semakin dingin.

* * *

"Hey, minna~! gue bikin kentang goreng nih…!" kata Sanji riang membawa dua bakul gede berisi kentang goreng, disusul Margerett yang membawa satu bakul gede di belakang Sanji. Manusia-manusia kelaparan kita yang selalu heboh itu pun dengan laknat dan buas menyerbu bakul-bakul itu. Namun semua digetok sepatu oleh Sanji. "HEH! GAK SOPAN! Lady's first!"

Sambil menangis meratapi mukanya yang bengep dihajar Sanji, para cowok mempersilahkan yang cewek makan duluan.

"Enak!" kata Nami.

"Enak!" kata Robin.

"Enak!" kata Margarett.

"UEEENAAAAKK~!" kata Brook. Mugiwara pun kompak melempar sendal jepit masing-masing,

"TENGKORAK STRESS!"

Dan akhirnya Mugiwara pun sama-sama makan kentang goreng sambil sekedar mengobrol atau bercanda, ada yang sambil maen PS, ada juga yang sambil baca buku. Tak lama kemudian, Luffy bersorak.

"Guys! Maen yuuuu~! Gak rame nih kalo nginep gak sambil maen…!"

"Hem.. hem.. boleh! Tapi maen apa ya yang rame?" kata Nami sambil melahap kentang gorengnya. Memperhatikan mulut Nami yang blepotan dengan remah kentang goreng, Luffy menelan ludah. Ussop mandang Luffy dengan tampang, 'nafsu?'. Luffy geleng-geleng _snap out._

"Hey, Luffy! Kita mau maen apa?" tanya Chopper.

"_Krauss… krauss… Glek!_ Umm… Maen strip poker lagi?" tanya Luffy yang disambut hangat tinjuan Nami dari bawah dagu hingga menyebabkan semburan dahsyat ketang hasil kunyahan dari mulutnya. Semua masang payung.

Luffy babak belur, "eng… ya udah terserah kalian deh mau main apa… gue ikut ajah…"

"Gimana kalo maen monopoli?" tawar Ussop menyodorkan seperangkat lengkap monopoli beserta mas kawinnya.

"Alah… mainan anak kecil tu…" komen Zoro kemudian melemparkan beberapa potongan kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

"Kalo maen gapleh?" tanya Franky sambil memain-mainkan kartu gapleh di tangannya ala penjudi profesional. Mugiwara mandangin Franky dengan tatapan 'muka-lo-emang-muka-ngajak-sesat'.

"Ogah ah, gak rame!" cibir Ussop.

"Jadi maunya maen apa donk?" tanya Franky putus asa (karena merasa ajakan sesatnya tak berhasil).

Robin tiba-tiba menutup bukunya dengan agak keras. Ia menaruh buku Sejarah jilid lima itu di sampingnya. "Guys, udah pernah denger nama permainan Ketuk Lima?"

"Haa?" cengo Mugiwaraners yang lain memiringkan kepala mereka.

"Masa' kalian belom pernah denger?" Timpal Zoro memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dari tembok yang disandarinya tadi, "Ketuk Lima itu permainan menantang dan juga seru…" lanjutnya dengan menyeringai serem.

"Gu… gue punya perasaan gak enak nih… _gulp!_" merinding Ussop sambil menarik kerah leher kaosnya.

"UWAAA~! KAYAKNYA ASYIIIKKK~!" seru Luffy, Chopper dan Brook berbinar-binar.

"Permainan apa sih? Kok gue baru denger?" tanya Nami.

Robin tersenyum menanggapi komen-komen dari nakama-nakamanya. Ia pergi ke dapur, kemudian lekas kembali dengan membawa piring ceper, dan lilin yang masing-masing berjumlah sepuluh, satu buah botol kaca, serta bilah sumpit bambu sekitar satu ikat. Jumlah yang pas untuk orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Nah, ayo kita duduk membuat lingkaran kecil."

Mugiwara pun menurut karena penasaran dengan permainan yang akan Robin tunjukkan. Zoro membantu Robin dengan mematikan lampu ruang tengah setelah Robin menyalakan lilin yang ada di atas masing-masing piring yang tertelungkup di depan masing-masing Mugiwara. Ussop yang mau kabur karena hawa-hawanya udah mulai gak enak, akhirnya di rantai oleh si bejat Sanji.

Robin membagikan satu bilah sumpit pada yang lain. "Ini kan sumpit, Robin?" tanya Margarett memperhatikan sepasang sumpit bambu di tangannya.

"Nah, kalian udah megang sumpit masing-masing?" tanya Robin yang langsung disahut oleh masing-masing jawaban. "Yak, kalo kita bakar ujung sumpit bambu kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan pada piring makan sebanyak lima ketuk, maka akan terjadi hal yang menarik…"

"Maksuuudddd…?" kompak Mugiwaraners keringat dingin.

Zoro menyeringai. Di balik cahaya samar-samar lilin, seringainya bahkan lebih seram daripada senyum iblis, "Akan datang iblis neraka… gyahahaa~"

Mugiwaraners tahan napas, urat dan sarafnya pun tegang.

"Zoro!" tegur Robin pada nakamanya yang ngawur level empat ini, "Bukan itu!"

Mugiwara tarik napas lega.

"Terus apa donk, Robin…?" tanya Chopper.

"Bakal dateng pasukan monyet setengah kodok dari planet mars!" seru Luffy ngawur level tak tertandingi, "Iya 'kan Robin?"

Nami narik pipi Luffy dengan bejad lagi, "…Luffy, kepala lo tu isinya jengkol?" komen Nami sangking keselnya.

"Kalian ini gak beres semua…" lirih Robin pelan sweatdrop, "…Hal yang menarik itu bukan maksudnya ada yang dateng ato apa…" pandang Robin pada Zoro dengan tatapan 'semua ini gara-gara lo!'. "Tapi, permainannya berlanjut jadi menarik. Kalian sih, gue belom ngejelasin apa-apa udah pada nanya 'maksud?'."

"Ohhh…" kompak Mugiwaraners. Mugiwara pun mempersilahkan Robin untuk menjelaskan lebih detail.

"Gini lho, permainannya. Pertama bakar dulu ujung bambu di lilin temen sebelah lo, sampe agak item. Habis itu, ketukin di piring temen sebelah elo lima kali," Robin mengetukkan bambu berujung hitam itu ke piring Margarett yang kebetulan di sampingnya. "…Trus, lo tanya sama temen lo hal apa aja. Kalo temen lo gak bisa jawab ato gak mau jawab dengan jujur, matiin lilin yang ada di atas piring temen lo. Trus suruh dia lakukan apa aja di tengah gelap, dan gak boleh nyalain satu sumber cahaya sedikit pun. Sebenernya, ini cuman permainan untuk nguji kejujuran dan keterbukaan temen lo…"

"Ohh…" kompak Mugiwara kecuali Zoro yang cuman terkekeh-kekeh mandangin temen sebelahnya, yaitu Ussop. Ussop bergidik ngeri membaca ekspresi Zoro.

"Tapi inget, pertanyaannya cuman boleh yang jawabannya hanya 'ya ato tidak' aja. Jangan lupa juga nyimpen bambu yang udah di bakar di lilin temen lo itu di bawah piring temen lo—kalo temen lo jujur. Tapi kalo temen lo gak jujur atau gak mau jawab, taro bambunya di samping piring lo sendiri aja. Permainan ini terus berputar sampe semua lilin habis atau semua lilin udah mati. Jumlah sumpit yang ada di bawah piring lo, nunjukkin se-terbukanya elo sama temen," jelas Robin.

"Intrupsi!" acung Nami.

"Ya, Nami?" tunjuk Robin.

"Kalo kayak gitu berarti kita nanya sama orang yang sama berjam-jam donk? Kan orang yang ada di sebelah kita kan orang nya sama?"

"Ah ya. Untuk mengantisipasi itu, gue udah nyiapin botol. Kita puter aja botol ini. Okeh?" Mugiwara mengangguk, Robin melanjutkan, "…oh ya, siapa yang mau muterin botol ini duluan?"

"GUE~ GUE~!" tereak Luffy semangat karena dari tadi matanya cuman punya tenaga empat watt denger penjelasan ribet dari Robin. Robin pun menyerahkan botol tersebut pada Luffy.

Luffy pun dengan semangat '45 muterin botol di tengah-tengah lingkaran kecil mereka. Botol itu pun berputar dengan kencang, kemudian perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit memelan. Seiring botol itu memelan, semua menahan nafasnya. Dan ketika botol itu berhenti, semua menarik nafas lega karena botol tersebut tidak berhenti menunjuknya. Kecuali Nami yang kemudian menjerit depresi.

"GYAHAHAAAA~~!" tawa Luffy dengan semarak. Hal bodoh apa yang akan ditanyakan Luffy?

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

**_Bisakah kalian menebak pertanyaan dalam pikiran Luffy?

* * *

_**

**(Masih niat bikin SBS abal-abal, walopun dituntut 300 juta berry sama yg punya...)**

_**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou:**_ Ahh... bener kok... *asal ngomong* Wokeh, ini apdet...

_**BlackWhite Feathers:**_ Maaf apdetnya gak kilat... keenakan liburan jadi lupa nulis fanfic... huehehehe...

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ Ohh my nakama! bocah pairing ya? hem... aku udah agak ngerti, sih... Thanks!

_**ruki4062jo: **_Ohh, iya ya? harusnya kan namnya orang keempat? wokeh wokeh...

_**Akane-chan:**_ roll on the floor? bisa sekalian ngepel donk? *digaplok* gak papa... aku juga telat apdetnya kok...

_**MelZzZ:**_ ohh... maksudnya jancuk...? *ditendang karena mengeluarkan kata" kasar* syukur deh kalo lulus... traktir donk kalo lulus... XD

_**Ferrisa-chan:**_ hem... (gak komen apa2 karena reviewnya isinya cuman curhatan doank...)

_**Ryuku S A J:**_ sip...

_**Tika-Chan Shinigami:**_ Ya! Luffy kan fans beratnya upil ipil! *nunjuk Luffy yg lagi beli kaos upil ipil* bukan om-om mesum! tapi mesum-mesum om! sip, ini juga apdet...

_**Chappy D. AniTsu:**_ Uwahh... berarti penname ku terkenal juga ya? bagus bagus... okeh, thx ripiu nya... *menunduk*

_**Izu-chan:**_ Iya, semoga arwah kecoak diterima disisinya... amiiiin...

* * *

**REVIEW DIHARAPKAN BAGI YANG MERASA WARAS...**

**(DAN TIDAK WARAS)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Oh Come My Way vs The Golden Lion

**Disclaimer:** Mungkin salah saia, makanya One Piece jadi banyak penggemarnya… (uhm, aku ngomong apa tadi?) Ah lupakan! OP hanya punya Eiichiro Oda. Dan saat kalian membaca ini, aku udah nonton OP TM 10 nya…

**Summary:** Luffy hendak menanyakan pertanyaannya pada Nami, tapi sebuah telepon Mr. Ius menganggu ritual ajang curhat-curhatan mereka. Lalu? Bagaimana reaksi Luffy? (masih peringatan sama Virus yang berterbangan disini...)

**A/N: **Sudah saia katakan sebelumnya, apapun spoiler chapter dalam fanfic ini jangan pernah dipercaya… Sekalipun kalo saia mengatakan jumlah chapternya… *tertawa laknat*

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

'_Oh Come My Way!' Vs. 'The Golden Lion of Satpol PP'_

Luffy menatap sekeliling. Di atas sepeda yang diboseh seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya, ia merasa bingung dan ingin sekali bertanya banyak. Namun ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia hanya perlu fokus pada satu hal; segera sampai di _Lawang Park_.

"Ne, Bon-chan! Jangan-jangan yang lo liat itu Vivi!" tanya Luffy mencoba meyakinkan. Orang yang ditanyanya hanya tak menjawab sambil terus memboseh sepeda. "Lo yakin itu cewek berambut biru? Maksud gue… cewek kan? Bukan cowok?" seru Luffy memastikan seiring bayangan sosok Buggy melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Yakin lah Mugi-chan! Mata aku tuh selalu bagus melihat sosok cewek! Gak salah lagi, cewek yang kamu panggil Vivi itu sekarang mungkin dibawa ke rumah sakit! Kita cek aja dulu ke tempat mangkal gue!" katanya sambil terus dengan giat memboseh sepeda dengan cepat. Luffy terdiam, di kepalanya tersusun kembali memori singkat ketika ia di rumah tadi…

* * *

_**SEKITAR SATU JAM YANG LALU…**_

Luffy tertawa laknat mengetahui bahwa Nami adalah korban dari pertanyaannya. Brook bersorak dan berulang kali mengucapkan, 'tanyakan apa dia mau ngasih liat celana dalamnya?'. Brook pun sukses dilempar sepatu hak Nami.

Nami memandang ngeri Luffy yang menyeringai ala kusir kuda dan kudanya. Luffy membuka mulutnya, "Nami… apa elo mau jadi…"

Mugiwara menahan nafas.

"…apa lo mau jadi…" lanjut Luffy nerpes.

"Mau jadi apa…?" sewot Mugiwaraners yang lain stress nungguin jawaban dari Luffy yang boleh dibilang kebangetan dramatisnya.

"Sabar donk!" balas Luffy nyelepet, "Nami! Apa lo mau jadi tu…"

'_**Kriiing… Kriiing… Kriing…'**_

"Lho? Jam segini kok ada telepon…?" lirih Luffy dengan bingung, sementara itu Nami tarik napas lega. Sambil dengan tak senonohnya ia menggaruk bokong, ia pun berjalan di tengah kegelapan untuk mengangkat telepon rumah yang berada di samping rak lampu.

_BANG! BUAGH! DIAAAAAGGGGHHH~! Doeeengg…_

Ups, seseorang lupa menyalakan lampunya.

Ussop dengan sigap menyalakan lampu. Tampak telah terkapar di dekat sofa, Luffy malang yang nungging karena kakinya tadi kesandung bantal, jidadnya yang lebar itu dikit lagi mental kena ujung rak. "Bego! Nyalain lampunya dulu sebelum pergi!" kesel Ussop memandangi kekonyolan ketua gengnya itu.

'_**Kriiing… Kriiing… Kriing…'**_

Dengan keadaan nungging itu, Luffy rupanya masih mampu mengambil telepon. Ia angkat ganggang telepon dan menempelkan pada telinga kepalanya yang masih berada di bawah.

"Ya, halo… di sini keluarga Monyet…" Luffy menepok jidat sendiri, "ah! Maksudku di sini keluarga Monkey. Ada yang bisa saya banting?" Franky dengan rela menghajar Luffy sambil mengatakan, 'BANTU! DOGOL!'.

"_Mugi-chan! Mugi-chan!"_

"Eng? Suara ini…" lirih Luffy, "Bon-chan! Ini Bon-chan kan?" seiring Luffy berteriak, Mugiwaraners dengan kompaknya meriungkan diri di sekitar Luffy dan masing-masing berusaha mendapatkan tempat terdekat dengan telepon yang menempel di telinga Luffy itu.

"_Mugi-chan! Sebentar lagi kau kujemput! Kau harus membantuku!"_

Mendengar permintaan sahabat karibnya yang terdengar mendesak itu, Luffy menyanggupi dengan cepat. "Okeh! Gue bantu elo! Lo jemput kemari ya!"

"_OOOWWWKKKKEEEEEEHHHH!"_

_**BRRUUAAKKK~!**_

Seiring suara kayu hancur terdengar, tampak pula makhluk jejadian muncul menerobos pintu ruang tengah dengan sepeda berwarna merah jambunya.

"GYAAAA~! ADA SILUMAN NAIK KUDA PINK~!" pekik Mugiwaraners stress kecuali Luffy yang langsung teriak,

"CEPET BANGET?"

Orang yang duduk di atas jok sepeda itu menutup ponselnya, "Kemon Mugi-chan!"

"JADI ELO BARUSAN NELPON DARI DEPAN PINTU RUMAH GUE?" depresi Luffy kumat. Sementara itu akibat adegan mengejutkan barusan, Franky dan Brook loncat nembus alang-alang, serta Chopper dan Ussop yang pingsan sambil mengigau gak jelas komplikasi berbusa dan ayan. Sedangkan Zoro dan Sanji hanya tenang-tenang karena mereka sedang mendengarkan musik lewat headset, dan para wanita hanya masang wajah gak mutu.

"Udah lah! Gak usah banyak cincong, deh cin~" seru Bon Clay dengan gaya bancay khasnya. "Oh come my way~"

Karena Luffy sudah berjanji akan membantu, ia pun dengan tak segan melompat ke sepeda Bon-chan. Bon-chan pun langsung memboseh sepedanya dan berlalu hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Oy! Luffy! Lo mau kemana…?" teriak Franky dari atap genteng bersama Brook.

"Gue ada urusan sebentar! Daahh~!" lambai Luffy. Ia dan Bon-chan menghilang dari kegelapan malam. Franky dan Brook pun segera turun untuk menemui Mugiwaraners yang lain. Setelah briefing sebentar, anggota setia Mugiwara sepakat akan menyusul Luffy menggunakan mobil Franky (di mana briefing sempat ricuh karena Nami mengamuk menolak membayar iuran uang bensin).

* * *

_**Sementara itu… di Lawang Park…**_

Luffy turun dari boncengan dengan tergesa-gesa. "Mana si Vivi…? Kayaknya udah dibawa ke Rumkit deh!"

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya dengan terburu-buru alias melempar sang sepeda ke sembarang arah, Bon-chan turut bingung. Pasalnya, ia yakin tadi melihat sosok Vivi yang pingsan karena dihajar seseorang ada di situ.

Bon-chan dengan rasa terpaksa berkata, "Mugi-chan, aku gak mau mengotori hatimu yang masih suci," katanya dengan gaya artis teater lebay, "Tapi, kita harus mencarinya di dalam Pub Club itu!" tunjuknya pada suatu bangunan tempat maksiat di depan mereka yang meriah dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni. Otak kekanak-kanakan Luffy yang suka sama lampu warna-warni itu (mungkin dikira toko mainan, es krim, ato semacamnya) langsung menyetujui. Bon-chan dengan rasa terpaksa, mengajaknya masuk untuk mencari sosok Vivi—atau paling tidak, menanyakan keberadaannya.

Di dalam klub, Luffy merasa agak kecewa karena itu bukan toko yang diharapkannya. Ketika ia pertama masuk, banyak sekali wanita-wanita berdandan aneh—menurut Luffy—datang menghampirinya dan menawari sesuatu yang tak Luffy mengerti. Ketika hal macam itu terjadi, Bon-chan akan dengan tanggap menarik Luffy pergi dan mengusir wanita-wanita gak jelas itu seraya berkata 'Limited Edition!'. Semacam kode atau apa ya?

Tibalah Luffy dan Bon-chan di sebuah _drinks bar_, bartender berpewarak lumayan ramping menyambutnya hangat. "Luffy? Ini Luffy kan? Uwahh… lama gak ketemu! Kamu masih inget aku…?"

"Eh? Siapa lo?" tanya Luffy bingung memiringkan kepalanya. Pria berkacamata bundar itu makin semangat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ini aku! Coby! Adik kelas kamu waktu es-de! Inget gak? Dulu kan kamu sering maen ke kelasku untuk ngajak temen sekelasku maen monopoli pake duit beneran!" mendengar itu Bon-chan sempet ngebatin, _'Nih anak bakat judi dari es-de…'_.

"AHHH! Gue inget! Masya Allah…! Lo udah gede sekarang! Gak nyangka badan lo cepet banget tumbuhnya?" pekik Luffy menyalami Coby dengan hangat. Coby hanya cengangas-cengenges mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal itu.

"Gak kusangka ketemu kamu disini, Luffy! Eh, tapi kamu ngapain di sini? Ka… kamu… bukan mau cari yang 'aneh-aneh' kan?" bingung Coby menandakutipkan kata 'aneh-aneh' dan mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang ia lihat dihadapannya itu masih Luffy konyol tukang berkelahi seperti dulu.

Luffy melipat kedua tangannya, "Yang aneh-aneh…? Apa maksud lo? Gak lah, gue ke sini cari Vivi!"

"Vivi?" Coby menatap Bon-chan dengan bingung. Bon-chan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, kita nyari Vivi. Kamu kan bartender di sini, pasti tau donk!"

Luffy setengah menggeplak meja, "Tolong Coby! Gue butuh bantuan elo! Kasih tau di mana Vivi sekarang!"

"Err… itu…" Coby menunduk sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya lagi, "Aku gak tau, soalnya aku baru aja dateng dari nganter barang. Sebelum aku berangkat, aku gak liat Vivi. Jadi aku gak tau dia ada di mana…"

Luffy menatap Coby kecewa. Sementara itu, Bon-chan yang tak mau melihat sahabatnya kecewa mendesak Coby. "Kalo gitu bartender yang ngegantiin kamu waktu kamu gak ada, siapa?"

"Um… itu juga gak tau… gue gak begitu yakin, tapi coba tanya sama cewek di sebalah sana, dia cewek yang sering keliatan bareng sama Vivi-neesan."

Bon-chan dan Luffy pun dengan kompak menyusuri jari telunjuk Coby, dan mendapati seorang gadis tinggi semampai, putih, langsing, rambut panjang, dan seksi yang sedang bediri di sela-sela pintu antara pintu dapur dengan pintu ruangan mereka berada saat itu.

"HAMMOCK…?" pekik Luffy dengan suara tercekat yang disambut teriakan dari Bon-chan dan Coby, 'yang benar HANCOCK, idiot!'.

"Oy~! Hammock~! Ngapain elo di sini…?" lambai Luffy pada Hancock. Gadis anggota fansgirl Luffy itu pun tentu saja langsung menoleh karena betul-betul hapal dengan suara cempreng Luffy (yang bagi Hancock itu suara seksi yang pernah ada). Namun Hancock juga sangat terkejut Luffy berada di tempat seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia agak segan menghampiri Luffy karena merasa takut identitasnya terbongkar.

'_Luffy…?'_ pipi Hancock memerah, ia memegangi wajahnya sendiri, _'Kenapa Luffy ada di tempat seperti ini…?'_

Luffy kembali melambai dan memanggil namanya kembali setelah Luffy menegaskan bahwa Hammock kakak kelasnya di sekolah pada Bon-chan dan Coby. Tak dapat mengelak dari panggilan sang pujaan hati, Hancock menghampirinya dengan malu-malu, bagai pembantu yang baru dipanggil majikannya.

"Hammock, ngapain lo di sini?" Luffy yang sebenarnya masih belum menyadari tempat apa yang ia datangi itu, kontan menimbulkan salah paham pada Hancock. Hancock sendiri tak menyangka kalo Luffy pria hidung belang.

"Lu… Luffy… Gu… gue gak nyangka elo cowok kayak gini…" lirih Hancock kecil. Dengan suara musik disko yang begitu memekakkan telinga itu, tentu saja pernyataan seperti itu tidak dapat didengar Luffy dan yang lain kecuali Bon-chan yang mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, jadi dapat mendengar suara itu. Bon-chan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, tiba-tiba terpotong Luffy.

"Hammock! Lo liat gak Vivi ada di mana?"

Hancock mendelik. "Eh? Jadi Luffy kemari untuk nyari Vivi?"

"Ya iyalah! Emang mau ngapain lagi? Lagian gue gak suka tempat ini, udah berisik sama suara musik aneh, banyak cewek gak jelas lagi di sini! Padahal gue pikir bakal banyak makanan di sini, eh… yang ada malah minuman doank! Rasanya gak enak pula!"

Coby dan Bon-chan mendelik mendengar tanggapan Luffy yang kini sudah berumur 16 tahun itu. Anak berumur 16 tahun yang MASIH aja polos, dan MASIH gak tau itu tempat apa. Bon-chan dan Coby pun tiba-tiba menangis terharu melihat Luffy yang masih polos itu.

Bon-chan menggenggam pundak Luffy sambil mengacungi jempol, "You're such a nice kid…! Aku jadi merasa bersalah membawamu ke tempat ini, maafkan aku Mugi-chan… tapi ini demi Vivi, temen elo~!" dramatis Bon Clay meluk Luffy sekalian ngelapin ingus ke baju Luffy.

"EH? SIALAN LO NGELAP INGUS SEENAKNYA!" ngomel Luffy. Luffy berusaha melepas pelukan tenaga babon dari Bon-chan namun tetap susah dilepas, alhasil, mereka pun rusuh sendiri.

Hancock menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tak lama di sela kerusuhan antara Luffy dan Bon-chan, "KENAPA LUFFY…?" seru Hancock tiba-tiba dengan lantang walau tidak menyaingi suara musik disko itu sendiri. Luffy yang tadinya hendak menjontos Bon-chan memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kamu selalu merhatiin Vivi? Kenapa…? Kamu selalu merhatiin Nami…?" air mata yang sudah menggulung, tumpah dari pelupuk mata Hancock yang indah. "Kenapa…? Hanya aku satu-satunya wanita yang gak pernah kamu perhatiin?"

Mata Luffy yang mendelik melemah. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menurunkan kerah Bon-chan dari tangannya. Ia memperhatikan Hancock dengan lekat yang kini terjongkok di bawah menutupi wajahnya yang memalukan sambil terus menangis.

"Nah lho, Luffy…" celoteh Coby mandang aneh sama Luffy. Mendengar itu Luffy langsung salting.

"Gyaaah! Go…gomen…!" katanya spontan, ia ikut jongkok di depan Hancock memastikan Hancock tidak kenapa-napa.

"Dia sakit bukan karena pukul ato apa, lho, Luffy…" cibir Bon-chan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Sakit? Hancock sakit apa…?" papat Luffy.

"Dia emang lagi sakit…" Bon-chan menepuk dadanya sendiri, "…sakit disini."

"Hah?" cengo Luffy, "Hancock punya penyakit jantung?"

Dengan senantiasa serta membaca basmallah, Bon Clay menendang kepala Luffy dengan jurus barunya 'menghilangkan-penyakit-blo'on-pada-anak-autis'.

"APAAN SEH?" protes Luffy bales jontos.

"Sakit hati, idiot… jadi anak autis-autis amat seh?" balas Bon-chan sewot menggaplok Luffy.

"Oh…" bibir Luffy membulat. Sementara itu Coby swt, _'sempet-sempetnya kalian ribut soal penyakit di depan seorang gadis yang lagi nangis …'_

Luffy mengangkat pundak Hancock mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri. Hancock berdiri namun tetap tak mau menatap Luffy, ia terus mengusap air mata yang tak kunjung mengalir dari matanya itu. Luffy yang 10 centi lebih pendek darinya, tentu saja dapat mengintip mata Hancock yang tak mau menatap padanya. Luffy menghela napas.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih… gue gak ngerti…" Luffy menatapnya serius, Hancock tetap tak berani menatapnya, "…di satu sisi lo sama Vivi ngelukain Nami, di sisi lain, lo _begini_ keadaannya. Gue gak ngerti…" lanjutnya dengan suara diseret. Luffy memunggungi Hancock mengenakan kembali topi jerami Shanks (yang tadi kebetulan kebawa) di kepalanya.

Hancock berhenti menangis. "Gue… hanya pengen nyari perhatian elo… gue… gak maksud untuk—"

Luffy berpaling dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dendam, alisnya mengernyit dengan kuat, "…Dengan nyakitin nakama gue?"

Hancock mendelik, Luffy melanjutkan. "Gue sayang sama Nami! Karena gak ada dia, duit kas gak ada yang pegang! Gue sayang semua temen-temen gue! Lo pikir gampang bangun relationship dengan mereka?"

Hancock kembali menangis. Ia berpaling hendak berlari pergi, namun Luffy menahan tangannya. "Hancock," katanya serius di balik topi jerami Shanks. "Jangan merasa terbuang. Ayo gabung jadi nakama gue…"

Mata tatapan Luffy bagai sebuah kutukan Gorgon bagi Hancock. Bedanya gorgon yang ini hanya mampu membuat Hancock...

"Jiaaahh! Dia pingsan!" pekik Coby yang melihat Hancock terkapar begitu saja dengan wajah sangat memerah. "Apa dia pingsan karena demam?" komen Coby melihat wajah Hancock.

"Oy, Hammock!" papat Luffy menabok-nabok pipi Hancock seenaknya. "Gawat! Kalo dia pingsan, gimana kita bisa tau Vivi ada dimana…?"

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO, BAKAA~!" sangar Bon-chan kesel.

Luffy memandangnya innocent, masang muka gak bersalah. "Tapi gue kan gak mukul dia…"

Bon-chan kembali melipat tangannya, "Udah lah! Ayo kita nyari orang lain untuk ditanyain!"

"Tunggu…"

Luffy dan Bon-chan, tak terkecuali Coby, menengok ke bawah ke arah Hancock yang kini duduk di lantai di hadapan Luffy yang sedang jongkok. Dengan pipi yang masih memerah layaknya tomat, Hancock memandang Luffy dengan berbinar. "Luffy… Vivi ada di rumahnya sekarang…"

Bon-chan menaikkan alis kirinya, "Dari mana kamu tau?"

"Itu… soalnya… tadi gue yang anter. Soalnya, orang yang ngehajar Vivi tadi… adalah para Mafia tulen di kota ini," lirih Hancock menjelaskan.

Luffy memandang Coby dengan bingung, "Coby, emangnya kota ini punya Mafia?"

_**DONNNKKK~**_

Bon-chan, Hancock, dan Coby memasang muka 'i-am-shock-you-are-stupid'. Bibir mereka menganga gak percaya kalo Luffy sedemikian kupernya sampe-sampe gak tau kalo di kota itu memang terdapat satu geng Mafia terbesar dalam sejarah, yang bahkan anak kecil berumur lima tahun pun tau nama kelompok Mafia itu, bahkan mungkin, hapal nama anggotanya satu persatu.

"Yakin kamu gak tau? Mugi-chan…?" pekik Bon-chan depresi masih dalam stadium I still can't Really believe it!.

"Luffy…? Yakin kamu gak tau…?" disusul pekik dari Hancock dan Coby.

Saat mereka sedang bershock ria, orang-orang yang berada di luar tiba-tiba ribut dan seseorang dari beberapa orang yang ada di luar masuk menjerit, "RAZZZIIIIAAAA~!"

"NAN NI~?" papat Bon-chan, beberapa penyakitnya seperti skot jantung komplikasi kudis dan panu pun kumat. Namun tiba-tiba, Hancock dengan sigap, menarik tangan Luffy dan Bon-chan pergi dari ruangan itu, begitu juga Coby yang segera berlari melompati meja bar dan mengikuti mereka.

Hancock membawa mereka melewati sebuah lorong sempit, kotor dan gelap. Mereka terus berlari hingga sampailah mereka di bangunan pub bagian belakang—di gang sempit antara dua bangunan. Saat hendak menyusuri gang itu menuju jalan raya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang tertawa lepas dari ujung gang yang mereka tuju. Luffy ngerem dadakan.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Hancock mencoba menganalisis bayangan seseorang yang ada di ujung gang.

Menyadari sosok itu, Coby tiba-tiba terjatuh lemas ke belakang.

"O-oy, Coby…?" seru Luffy.

Seiring cahaya mobil memberi cahaya pada gang itu, Coby berteriak dengan lantang sambil menunjuk sosok besar dengan setir kapal di kepalanya, "Shi-shi…! shi…! Shiiiiiiii….!"

"Siluman?" cela Luffy yang sebel sama efek gagap dari mulut Coby.

"SHIKI THE GOLDEN LION!" teriak Coby kencang pada akhirnya. Luffy menatap kembali sosok itu.

"Oy, manusia kepala setir kapal! Minggir!" tentang Luffy. Sementara itu, Coby malah lebih terlihat shock menanggapi tentangan dari Luffy ketimbang kedatangan sosok itu sendiri.

"Eh? Mau keluar lewat jalan ini ya? Gak bisa semudah itu donk, laki-laki hidung belang…" suara berat membahan seisi gang buntu itu. Mendengar itu, guratan nadi muncul di dahi Luffy,

"IDUNG BELANG KATAMU…?"

"Oy oy… Luffy sabar… jangan dilawan!" Bisik Bon-chan, "Jangan pedulikan kata—"

"Coby bukan cowok idung belang!" teriak Luffy membelas Coby (yang padahal cowok yang dimaksud itu dia).

Coby tereak sangar ala tukang patri, "ELO BEGO! BUKAN GUE!"

Orang aneh itu tertawa lagi, "GHAHAHA~! Anak yang aneh…" Shiki pun mengeluarkan senjata apinya, "Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Menyerah dan masuk ke mobilku!"

"Oh~ Benarkah? Apa boleh, Ossan..?" bahagia Luffy.

Bon-chan menampiling Luffy, "Kamu tau gak sih mobil dia mobil apaan…?"

Luffy menggeleng innocent lagi.

"MOBIL SATPOL PP!" jelas Bon-chan, Hancock dan Coby penuh ketidaksabaran dan kekesalan yang amat mendalam.

"EHHH~?" jerit Luffy. Yang lain menepuk dada karena akhirnya si bodoh mengerti juga, hingga mereka mendengar komen Luffy selanjutnya, "Keren doooonnnkk~! Gue mau naik~!" Luffy berlari ke arah mobil yang ditunjuk Shiki kemudian melompat naik.

"Bego! Di sana banyak—" peringatan Bon-chan terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Luffy dan sosok Luffy yang mencoba melompat turun namun di tarik beberapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil.

"GYAAAHH~! BAANNCCCCEEEEEE~!" teriak Luffy depresi berusaha keluar dari mobil itu, namun apa daya tangan dan kakinya dikerubuti oleh para _okama_ ganjen yang sudah sukses ditangkep duluan oleh para mas-mas Satpol PP yang gagah perkasa.

Semua yang ada di situ swt memandang Luffy, "Makanya dengerin peringatan aku dulu donk…" lirih Bon-chan dengan nada dan tampang males.

"Hemh," Shiki tersenyum kasar, "Dia gak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana lagi, kecuali aku menyuruh para banci itu turun."

* * *

_Akankah manusia slenge'an kita, Monkey D. Luffy, dapat selamat dari kejaran para bancay plus para Satpol PP? Please stay tuned on the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Bahas Review…**

**SBS (Selamat Berpuasa Semuanya~! –tumben kepanjangan SBS tidak menyimpang—)**

_**Ferisa-chan:**_ Permainan itu sebenernya gak ada… itu cuman permainan ciptaan saia hanya sebagai 'bridge' antara story santai ke story yang lebih bejat lagi. Seperti chap kali ini, sungguh bejad dan tak bermoral… Kata sapa selese di chap 12? Ngarang kamu ini. Kemaren kan saia bilang puncak klimaks masalahnya di chapter 12! Bukan penyelesaiannya. Intinya aku baru jalan sekitar setengah dari seluruh kisah.

_**BlackWhite Feathers:**_ Iya, gak tau kenapa kemaren kepikiran untuk nyisip adegan ZoRo… Anyways, thanks for review…

_**Chappy D. AniTsu:**_ Astaga..? benarkah segitu terkenalnya…? *lebay mode* Okeh, kali ini fic nya gak akan ngegantung kk ceritanya. Tenang aja… walopun telat apdet sampe beberapa puluh ribu taun, tetep akan saia selesaikan (unless kalo saia mati).

_**MelZzZ:**_ Iya nih, Robin tuh kemaren yang pengen muncul katanya *tidak mempedulikan Robin yang teriak2 "Fitnah itu! Fitnah"*. Permainannya bukan permainan beneran kok… saia sudah bilang, apapun sopiler dalam chap ini jangan dipercaya… *digiling rame2*

_**ruki4062jo:**_ *menyalami* kalo begitu selamat, anda telah mendapat predikat gila stadium empat karena virus yang telah saia tularkan dari fic ini. Oh ya? Saia sendiri gak bisa nebak pikiran Luffy… *bersiul pura2 gak tau*

_**Cendy Hoseki:**_ Wah, anda baru mereview di chap ini ya? Selamat! Anda telah terjangkit penyakit virus yang telah disebarkan oleh fanfic saia~! *bangga* Anyway, thx for review…

_**Sayurii Dei-chan:**_ Lho? Ini Dei-chan kenalan saia bukan? *so kenal mode* Okeh, saia apdettt… maaf kalo agak garing untuk chap ini~

_**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou:**_ Iyaph bener! Eh, ssstt…! Liat! *nunjuk Luffy yang lagi iseng masukkin bangkai kecoak ke sepatu Nami*

_**edogawa Luffy:**_ UAS? Hoo… semoga nilainya bagus-bagus ya! Ya! Nami histeris! Dia kan punya penyakit 'suka-histeris-sendiri-kalo-deket-Luffy'. Mungkin semacam penyakit alergi? *ngangkat bahu* Yak yak~ siap-siap ketularan virus gak beres dari fic inih okeh~

_**Tika-Chan Shinigami:**_ Ah saia ingat anda! Anda juga sebelum ini pernah review beberapa cerita saia… Lho? Review isinya cuman kata-kata 'penasaran'? *swt* Okeh ini juga udah apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet-apdet….

* * *

_**A/N:**__ *ngelap keringat* Fuuuhh… cape juga… gak nyangka review untuk chapter kemaren banyak juga… Duh, mudah-mudahan chap yang ini gak mengecewakan ya… Silahkan kirimkan pesan, kesan, kritik, dan saran anda ke PO BOX review yang ada di bawah ini…_

**V**

**V**


	12. Luffy Tersangka Utama

**Disclaimer:** Whoaaa…! Oda-sensei bersedia memberikan hak milik One Piece padaku? Aih… senangnya…! (ketika author ngelindur)

**Summary:** "Hancock ternyata ga sejahat yang kita kira… mungkin dia hanya 'sedikit' freak sama Luffy…" WARNING: Virus kocak dan tidak waras tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang dari fanfic ini, nyehehehehe…

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Persiapan Sebelum Persidangan_

"Hah? Yang bener?" seru Franky sekencang-kencangnya pada hape Be-be nya yang baru. Ia tidak mempedulikan Ussop yang berada di sampingnya menderita terkena 'ampas' muncratan air liurnya. Dengan muka derita, Ussop mengelap wajahnya yang telah berubah jadi lautan air liur Franky itu.

"Buset dah," keluh Ussop, "Mas, permisi mas, kasih sedikit aja kesempatan muka saya jauh dari mulutnya mas…" cibir Ussop dengan kesal, tak lupa sesekali setelah mengelap mukanya ia mencium baunya.

Chopper yang melihat itu berteriak, "Udah tau bau, masih diciumin juga! Udik! Ndeso!"

"Itulah derita hidup," komen Zoro dengan suara kecil. Sebelum Ussop menyadari kata-katanya yang mepet-mepet sedikit itu, ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa, ky? Siapa yang nelpon barusan?"

Setelah mengantongi hapenya, Franky bersabda, "Kawan-kawan, kita harus ke Lawang Park sekarang!" tanpa menunggu serangan pertanyaan dari kawan-kawannya, Franky menginjak gas mobilnya dan segera mempercepat laju mobilnya di jalan raya, hal ini tentu membuat Mugiwara cs pontang-panting tidak karuan di dalam mobil. Zoro dan Sanji nungging di bawah jok mobil paling belakang, sedangkan Brook, Ussop dan Chopper terlempar ke atas badan Zoro dan Sanji. Kalau para wanita hanya mengalami dehidrasi sesaat saja.

Sanji yang merasa dirinya sedemikian teraniaya pun melempari jok yang ditempati Franky dari belakang dengan sepatu Zoro. "Heh, kunyuk!" kasar Sanji, "Apa-apaan sih lo!" teriaknya resah pada Franky yang jelas tak menggubris sama sekali goncangan akibat sepatu tersebut. Sanji melototi Franky dan tak mempedulikan Zoro yang berulang kali memukulinya karena sepatu Zoro kini mental ke luar jendela.

"Mahal…!" komat-kamit Zoro berulang kali dengan matanya yang terus mengikuti arah terbangnya sepatu ke belakang mobil.

"Emang barusan lo dapet telepon dari sapa?" tanya Robin dengan hati-hati sekaligus menanggalkan suara ribut Sanji dan Zoro di jok paling belakang. Franky menyahut agak lama.

"Barusan itu dari Hancock," kata Franky serius.

"EHHH?" pekik Mugi cs gak mutu. Nami memajukan tubuhnya ke jok depan dengan cepat.

"Yang bener, ky?" pekiknya di samping telinga Franky dan Ussop yang berada di jok depan.

Franky mengangguk yakin. Ia melanjutkan, "Dia bilang, Luffy sekarang ditangkep Satpol PP karena disangka berbuat mesum."

"Eh?" seru Mugiwara. Mendengar ini, reaksi mereka tidak begitu hebat, mengingat Luffy memang sering melakukan tindakan-tindakan bodoh. Dan kali ini, tindakannya yang di luar nalar manusia ini adalah biasa.

"Makanya, kita disuruh kesana sekarang," lanjut Franky, kemudian sedikit memelintir setir mobil ke kanan. Dengan kecepatan mobil yang luar biasa itu, Franky berhasil mendapat hujatan dan makian dari teman-temannya yang stress memikul nasib nyawa masing-masing yang ada pada mister supir 'ugal-ugalan-tanpa-sim' itu. Tapi Franky tetap anteng, dan malah semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di Pub yang disebutkan Hancock melalui ponsel tadi.

Franky turun dari mobilnya, dan langsung disambut hangat oleh tangisan dari Bon-chan, Coby dan Hancock yang berlari lebay ke arahnya. "AKHIRNYAAAA~!"

Wajah lega dan bahagia ala anak kecil yang baru dapet THR pun nampak pada wajah ketiga makhluk itu. "Dan dimulailah adegan episode telenovela: 'Ratapan Anak Autis' untuk minggu ini…" sinis Ussop yang sebel tingkat berat melihat adegan Hancock, Coby dan Bon Clay memeluk Franky ala geng teletubbies.

"Pilem telenovela baru?" tanya Brook sang tengkorak pecinta sinetron abal-abal ini. Ussop hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tampang males.

"Kalian gak kenapa-napa?" kata Zoro ala Suparman kesiangan, menegakkan diri dan membusungkan dada ketika keluar dari mobil. Sanji yang baru keluar dari mobil, memukul dadanya hingga kempis kembali.

"Kemana arah mobil Satpol PP itu, Hancock_-chan_?" potong Sanji segera setelah menyalakan rokok, tak menghiraukan gunjingan Zoro. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hancock-chan gak papa kan?"

"Iya, Hancock-_senpai_ gak kenapa-napa kan? Gak luka? Gak dikasarin kan sama mister Satpol PP?" tanya Nami yang baru turun dari mobil disusul Robin. "Kalian juga gak kenapa-napa kan?" alihnya kemudian pada Bon-chan dan Coby. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Kalo ada yang sakit bilang sama gue! Biar gue obatin deh!" seru Chopper keluar dari mobil paling akhir yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Mugiwaraners yang lain.

Sejenak, Hancock memperhatikan mereka. Kantong matanya yang sembab namun tertutup bedak make up itu, kembali terbasahi aliran air mata dari matanya. Mugiwara mendelik.

"Hancock-senpai? Senpai gak apa-apa?" tanya Robin dan Sanji bebarengan mendekati Hancock. Robin mengusap punggung Hancock untuk mencoba menenangkannya. "Cobalah tenang, ceritain aja, ada apa? Gak usah panik…"

"Iya, Senpai! Soal si Luffy ketangkep Satpol PP itu biasa! Gak usah dikhawatirin anak itu sih! Dia ketangkep banci juga pernah!" seru Chopper yang ujung-ujungnya nunjuk Bon-chan yang langsung komen, 'Daku bukan banci! Tapi waria!'.

"Hush! Jangan buka aib si Luffy!" seru Nami menjitak Chopper, "Dia digrebek sama Pak Er-Te karena maling ayam dan sendal masjid aja pernah!"

'_Tuh elo yang buka aib…'_ sewot Chopper dalam hati.

"Sst! Kalian ini berisik! Dah tau ada cewek nangis!" sabda Franky bijak.

"Ini pasti gara-gara petugas-petugas Satpol PP sialan itu! Biar gue hajar kalo ketemu!" seru Sanji sambil meninju telapak tangannya.

Hancock makin terisak.

"Tuh kan, tambah nangis… elo sih!" komen Sanji yang ujung-ujungnya malah nyalahin Zoro. Zoro sih nyantai aja, tapi sambil nabok Sanji pake sendal bakiaknya Ussop.

Nami mendekati Hancock, "Senpai… jangan nangis gini… aduh, sebenernya ada apa? Cerita deh sama kita… si Luffy mati, kita ikhlas kok!" Nami dipelototin Mugiwara yang lain, "Ah, maksud gue… jangan terlalu mikirin… si Luffy pasti baik-baik aja kok…"

"Oy, oy!" Ussop nyikut Nami, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Nami, "kita kan belom tau si Luffy kemana? Jangan yakin dulu si Luffy bakal baik-baik aja!"

"Elu kan tau sendiri kebodahan si Luffy! Setan mana yang berani nandingin '_daya-tahan-tubuh_' Luffy?" balas Nami. "Lagian gue kan cuman berusaha ngibur dia?" Liriknya cepat ke arah Hancock hanya agar Ussop mengerti siapa yang dimaksud. Ussop membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang setuju.

Hancock berusaha berhenti menangis, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Ia berusaha bicara walaupun masih terisak-isak, "gu… gue… hanya… gak tau harus gimana…"

"Gimana apa? Soal si Luffy? Nyantai aja dulu, si Luffy gak akan kenapa-napa! Gak akan kuat deh satpol PP ngadepin dia! Paling-paling Si Luffy juga bentar lagi dikembaliin sama Satpol PP karena gak tahan sama ocehan si Luffy," potong Zoro gak sabar, menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil, kemudian melipat kaki serta tangannya. Sanji mandang Zoro dengan tatapan, 'sepatu-lo-ga-ada-sebelah-ga-usah-sok-keren-deh'. Mereka pun saling melempar bola deathglare.

Hancock menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tanggapan Zoro. "Gue bukan ngekhawatirin Luffy. Yah, gue emang khawatir… tapi, alasan gue nangis bukan karena Luffy…"

"Lha? Terus karena apa donk?" kompak Chopper dan Ussop.

Hancock tersenyum sedih, "Gue…"

"UDAH GUE DUGA! PASTI GARA-GARA MISTER SATPOL PP KAN?" teriak Sanji sok sibuk. Franky pun terpaksa mengambil ban serep yang udah gak kepake di mobil untuk menyumbat mulut manusia-kuning-sibuk-tapi-gak-jelas itu. Zoro turut membantu Franky dengan nimpukin kepala kuning Sanji dengan batu-batu kerikil setempat en komat-kamit ala kegiatan 'jumroh'. Terjadilah pertengkaran gak penting lagi diantara mereka.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka…" es-we-te Nami mempersilahkan Hancock melanjutkan ceritanya.

Hancock mengangguk, "…belom pernah seumur hidup gue diperlakuin baik sama orang-orang yang udah gue sakitin…"

Mugiwara tambah bingung. Mereka semua mencoba mendengarkan Hancock. Zoro dan Sanji langsung berhenti bertengkar, Brook yang tadinya ngorok sambil berdiri pun dikemplang Bon-chan, bahkan Ussop dan Chopper yang tadinya maen 'Ampar-ampar Pisang' dihajar Nami untuk gak berisik. Hancock segera melanjutkan, "Kalian… padahal… udah gue sakitin, tapi kalian tetep ngekhawatirin gue… Gue, minta maaf atas semua kelakuan gue selama ini… gue ngaku, kalo selama ini gue yang ngerayu Geng Trafalgar untuk ngelabrak kalian… gue juga yang selama ini nyakitin Nami, yah… walopun itu kecelakaan…"

Mugiwara dengan kompak dan sangat tidak inteleknya cengo menghadapi pengakuan dan permintaan maaf dari Hancock. Tapi, yang lebih membuat mereka bingung adalah kata terakhir dari kalimat Hancock. "Kecelakaan?" delik Nami.

"Iya… waktu itu…"

* * *

_**[flashback]**_

"Senpai! Kenapa temboknya dijebol pake meriam?" sewot Vivi menatap benda besar yang dibawanya, Hancock, dan dua orang perempuan yang lain.

"Lagian kalo mau nyuri CD gak perlu sampe gini-gini amat kan?" lanjut gadis berambut hijau yang sering mereka panggil 'Sander-chan' itu. Vivi mengangguk setuju.

"CD? Emank celana dalam siapa yang mau kita curi?" seru Marigold yang disambut tabokan hangat dari Hancock.

"CD beneran, ahou! Bukan celana dalem!" meski berkata demikian, Hancock sempat membayangkan dirinya mencuri celana dalam Luffy yang sedang dijemur di rumahnya. Dalam bayangannya, Luffy yang mempergokinya mencuri celana dalam, malah dengan kerennya memberikan celana dalam miliknya dengan cuma-cuma, gratis, dan tanpa pungutan apapun pada Hancock. Kilas imajinasi yang jelas tak mungkin terjadi pada Luffy kita ini membuat Hancock terjatuh pingsan dengan wajah memerah. _BRUUK!_

"Oy Senpai!" teriak tiga orang yang lain berbarengan. Malu dengan dirinya yang jatuh tiba-tiba dengan tidak jelas dan irasional, Hancock buru-buru berdiri tegak dengan sok gagah dan sedikit tebar pesona, seraya berkata, "I'm alright…"

"Syukurlah… tadinya kalo senpai gak bangun-bangun, mau saya pipisi—_hemmhh!_" mulut Marigold langsung dibekep Sandersonia seiring tatapan dengan kekuatan setan penuh memandangi Marigold.

Sandersonia cengar-cengir, "Ehehe, maaf kak, maksud Mari-chan adalah… untuk apa kakak repot-repot bawa meriam untuk nyuri CD?"

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Ruangannya itu ada dibawah tanah, jadi kita harus jebol tanah sama temboknya sekaligus! Dan itu harus pake meriam kan?" seru Hancock tak mau kalah.

"SIAPA BILANG HARUS?" sewot mereka bertiga kompak menyesali otak Hancock yang kadang-kadang pinter tapi lebih seringnya blo'on kambuhan itu.

"Maafkan aku~" katanya dengan pose super cute, membuat mereka bertiga mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahinya, dan malah berbalik patuh.

"Kami maafkan~" kata mereka bertiga yang sukses terjangkit _lovey-dovey_ akibat efek tebar pesonanya Hancock.

"Kalo begitu," Hancock menyuruh mereka menaruh meriam itu sekitar 500 meter dari rumah kerja Franky. Ia melanjutkan, "…sekarang Mari-chan dan Sander-chan stanby di sana!" tunjuknya pada sebuah titik yang akan mereka ledakan, "tapi, jangan terlalu deket. Oke, setelah itu, segera menyelinap masuk mengambil CD itu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, nee-san… kalo ada orangnya di dalam ruangan itu gimana?" rengek Marigold. Hancock mendecakkan lidah.

"Ah, gak mungkin ada!"

Sandersonia sengaja menggetarkan kakinya, "Gue takut nee-san…"

"Ah, kalian ini manja banget! Ya udah, gue yang kesana sendiri, kalian yang nyalain nih meriam! Oke?" Hancock pun berlari menjauhi mereka menuju pusat titik yang akan mereka ledakkan itu. Sambil berlari, Hancock berteriak "Kalo gue bilang 'TIGA' baru kalian ledak—" Hancock mendelik.

"SEKARANG!" seru Marigold dan Sandersonia sambil menyalakan sumbu meriamnya.

"KALO GUE UDAH ITUNG TIGA DUNGU!" depresi Hancock, namun terlambat meriam sudah mental dari tempatnya. Persis ketika meriam akan mengenai Hancock beberapa cm lagi, Vivi menubruknya agar ia tertelungkup di tanah dan terhindar dari bola meriam itu. Bola meriam itu pun langgeng dan sukses meledakkan arah pusat titik yang dituju.

"Senpai gak apa-apa?" kata Vivi. Hancock melenguh kesakitan, namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah? Kita harus segera mencuri CD-nya! Sebelum orang lain datang!" ia pun bangkit berlari menuju reruntuhan tanah serta tembok ruang bawah tanah rumah kerja Franky itu.

Vivi menyusulnya, "Senpai!"

"Ini dia CD-nya!" seru Hancock dari balik kepulan asap, memungut sebuah CD yang terlempar keluar dari tembok itu.

"Senpai?" panggil Vivi kehilangan jejak Hancock di tengah kepulan asap itu. Saat melangkah, ia menemukan sosok Nami yang terkulai tak berdaya di tanah. "Astaga! Nami!" serunya, kemudian hendak menyentuh Nami untuk memastikan Nami baik-baik saja. Namun, sebelum tangannya sampai menyentuh lengan Nami, Hancock menarik lengan Vivi dan membawanya menjauh dari ruangan itu persis ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki lain memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Senpai! Nami! Nami!" histeris Vivi ketika Hancock menariknya semakin jauh dari kepulan asap itu. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat meriam, kemudian berempat, lari sambil menggotong meriam itu.

_**[end of flashback]

* * *

**_

"Kuat juga ya kalian berempat gotong meriam itu sambil lari?" kagum Zoro yang kemudian ditampol Sanji, 'that's not the point!'.

"Ma… maafin gue… gue udah nyakitin kalian! Gue hanya pengen cari perhatiannya Luffy! Tapi semua itu sia-sia… yang Luffy peduliin tetep hanya Nami dan Vivi…" Hancock menunduk, seiring tangan kanannya memegang lengan kirinya sendiri, air dari matanya kembali jatuh. Sementara itu Franky, Ussop, Chopper, Bon Clay dan Brook nangis bombay sambil rebutan tisu untuk buang ingus setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sekaligus permintaan maaf Hancock.

Nami dan Robin saling berpandangan. Robin pun angkat bicara, "Kita ngerti kok, Hancock-senpai…" Robin kembali mengelus punggung Hancock yang kini menangis di pelukannya. Nami lanjut juga menghiburnya, "Iya senpai, Luffy bukan tipe yang gak peduli sama cewek… pasti Luffy juga sebenernya peduli kok sama senpai…" Nami mengkerutkan alisnya ke atas tanda prihatin.

"Gu-gue… tadinya juga pengen minta maaf sama Vivi… gue tau selama ini dia ngerasa tertekan gabung sama geng gue, apalagi dia tau kalo gue suka sama Luffy… Bodohnya gue, gak tau kalo Vivi suka sama Luffy!" tangis Hancock pecah. Mendengar tangisan itu, Mugiwara sempet ngerasa risih karena orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka ngeliatin dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, mereka mengabaikan perasaan itu setelah Hancock melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadi, gue liat Vivi lewat depan Pub ini… pas mau gue samperin, Vivi tiba-tiba pingsan. Trus gue tolongin, gue anter balik ke rumahnya pake mobil temen…" jelas Hancock.

"Oh, begitu…" angguk-angguk Luffy sok ngerti. Hah? Luffy?

Ia muncul tiba-tiba di antara Zoro dan Ussop, karena kaget, maka mereka pun spontan dengan kompak saling mendorong pipi Luffy ke arah berlawanan dan berteriak, "SETAN MANA LOE?". Alhasil, pipi Luffy dempes bagai balon yang dijepit dua buah bokong gajah.

"Gila lo! Maen nabok aja!" seru Luffy dengan mulut manyun karena wajahnya masih terjepit tangan Zoro dan Ussop. Mengetahui yang mereka tabok adalah sang kapten, mereka melepas tangan masing-masing, kemudian bergumam kompak, "Oh… setan dari neraka bawah…" dengan intonasi datar.

"Luffy?" pekik yang lain kegirangan kecuali Zoro dan Ussop.

"MUGI-CHAAAN~!" lompat Bon Kureii menagis bahagia minta digendong Luffy. Luffy menyambutnya dengan tangis bahagia juga.

"Bukannya elo ditangkep SatPol PP?" tanya Coby.

"Masalah itu gak penting," kata Sanji tiba-tiba mengundang perhatian yang lain. Ia pun melanjutkan setelah membuang sisa puntung rokoknya kemudian menggilasnya di atas tanah, "Karena lo udah dateng, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah cinta segiempat ini."

"Oh ya," serius Luffy sambil dengan santainya membuang Bon-chan yang ada di gendongannya ke sembarang tempat. Ussop swt memandang Bon-chan yang terkapar lemah bagai sampah di atas tanah. 'Masih untung gak dibuang ke got,' lirih Ussop pada Bon-chan.

"Kayaknya… kita rundingin besok aja deh guys," usul Robin seiring dirinya menangkap tubuh Chopper yang lemas karena kelelahan. Ia pun tertidur pulas di pangkuan Robin.

Mugiwara yang lain tadinya tidak setuju sama sekali dan berencana akan melanjutkan perundingan ini di rumah Luffy karena mereka benar-benar berharap masalah ini diselesaikan dengan cepat. Namun setelah melihat Luffy (sang tersangka utama) juga jatuh lemas karena kelelahan dan tertidur pulas diiringi suara nyanyian ngorok dari para pendahulu tukang tidur yaitu Chopper, Brook, Ussop dan Zoro, maka Mugiwara yang lain pun memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang Hancock, Coby dan Bon Kureii. Sedangkan mereka sendiri kembali ke rumah Luffy untuk meneruskan gerakan yang telah dicetuskan oleh Chopper.

* * *

_Pukul 04.00 pagi, Hari Sabtu…_

Robin terbangun. Dirinya terjaga dari suatu kilas mimpi, yang memang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Perlahan, ia mengusap air mata yang rupanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya pada saat tertidur tadi. Sejenak kemudian, ia memperhatikan nakama-nakamanya yang masih tertidur. Tanpa menghitung, ia sudah menyadari salah satu nakamanya menghilang dari situ. Ia pun bangkit, berjalan pelan melewati nakama-nakamanya dalam keadaan gelap menyusuri tembok sebagai satu-satunya pegangan agar ia tak hilang keseimbangan. Sampailah ia kemudian di pintu dapur, membuka pintunya—kali ini tanpa perlu pelan-pelan. Karena ia tahu, nakama-nakamanya takkan terbangun meski mendengar decitan pintu.

Di dapur, satu cahaya lampu kecil menerangi sebagian pojok dari ruangan itu, yakni meja makan dengan sebuah gelas berisi air tak lebih dari seperempat gelas itu sendiri. Seseorang tadi ada di sini, dan pastinya orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang telah menghilang dari kawanan Mugiwara di ruang tengah.

'_Tapi kemana ia sekarang?_' Pikir Robin agak kikuk. _'Mungkin di luar?'_

Sebelum ia mencarinya keluar, ada baiknya jika ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia menghampiri wastafel tempat cuci piring, menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia meraba-raba sekitar wastafel untuk mencari handuk.

"Ini handuknya, Robin," kata seseorang dari belakang. Robin terdiam mendengar suara itu, setelah menerima handuk itu dan mengeringkan wajahnya, ia memandang sosok yang memberikan handuk kepadanya tadi.

"Terima kasih," kata Robin lembut, "Luffy."

Luffy tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil kembali handuk itu kemudian menaruhnya di gantungan. Robin memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa? Lo gak bisa tidur?" tanya Robin seraya mengambil gelas kemudian membuka kulkas.

"Yaa… gue masih mikirin masalah aneh yang gue alamin ini. Selama gue jadi anak berandal, gue belom pernah ketemu sama masalah ginian…" keluhnya dengan nada berat pada Robin. Seiring Robin menutup kulkas dan menghamipirinya, Luffy duduk di kursi makan dan menyangga kepalanya dengan mencengkram kuat rambutnya sambil tertunduk. Robin menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi di depannya. Belum pernah ia melihat Luffy sedepresi itu. Ia pun menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Kenapa… masalahnya jadi bengkak kayak gini…" bingungnya. "Gue gak tau harus gimana… urusan sama tiga orang cewek yang semuanya gak normal!" katanya berseru dengan suara tercekat. Robin menengok ke arah pintu dapur, takut-takut yang lain terbangun. Setelah yakin aman, Ia menengok pada Luffy kembali.

"Gue ngerti kok, ketua…" kata Robin sambil menengguk jus jeruk yang ia ambil dari kulkas tadi. Ia pun tertawa kecil mengingat kata-kata Luffy, "…tapi… kenapa lo bisa mikir mereka itu gak normal?"

Bibir Luffy manyun tingkat empat, "Terang lha! Yang satu pengennya bunuh diri mulu! Yang satu pengennya nyakitin orang mulu! Yang satu…" Luffy terhenti.

"Yang satu?" singkap Robin.

"uhm… yang satu…" Luffy agak malu mengungkapkannya. Ia menahan kata-katanya.

"Yang satu apa?" desak Robin penasaran. Luffy pun mengurungkan niat untuk menahan kata-katanya lebih lama lagi.

"Yang satu begitu penuh semangat, tegar, dan gak pernah negative thinking. Walopun pemarah dan selalu nyiksa gue, tapi dia orang yang paling _care_ sama gue en temen-temen yang lain…" lanjut Luffy. Sebelum Robin menyadari wajah konyolnya, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan klise agak menjauhi meja makan. Ia melanjutkan, "Kalo gue boleh milih… gue milih _dia_," ia pun menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Entahlah, mungkin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Dasar, si Luffy itu…" decak Zoro bersandar di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Dari mana aja lo?" sahut Robin. Zoro menatapnya balik, Robin melanjutkan, "Abis pas gue bangun tadi, lo gak ada."

"Iya, gue tiba-tiba aja sakit perut tadi…" lirih Zoro sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_Pukul 06.00 pagi…_

"_**YOSHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"**_ teriak Luffy di tengah lapangan badminton sambil mengacungkan raket badmintonnya. Teriakannya itu sukses membuat seorang nenek berumur tujuh puluh tahun yang kebetulan lewat akhirnya meninggalkan dunia ini dengan baik dan selamat. Sanji lantas melepas-landaskan sendal jepit swallow dengan kakinya tepat ke ubun-ubun Luffy. Tak sampai hitungan sepersekian detik, Luffy sukses terkapar dengan kepulan asap di kepalanya.

Zoro yang baru sampai di lapangan badminton tersebut, berjalan membopong raket sambil menguap santai. "Ayo kita maen," kata Zoro kemudian berpose ala atlit Badminton di depan net.

"Zoro," panggil Ussop, "itu kan raket tennis…"

"Oh ya?" lesu Zoro sambil memperhatikan raketnya. "Oh iya," katanya baru sadar, tapi tetap bersikukuh akan menggunakan raket itu untuk maen badminton. Ussop tepok jidat.

Nami, Robin, dan Margarett baru saja tiba membawa raket masing-masing dan lengkap dengan baju olahraga mereka.

"Hoy, Luffy… ngapain elo di situ?" bingung Nami melihat Luffy yang rupanya masih terkapar di tanah lapangan. Karena merasa tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, Nami senantiasa sedikit menendang-nendang tubuh Luffy seolah tubuh Luffy adalah bangkai yang tergeletak di tengah jalan raya. "Oy… masih idup?"

Luffy sontak melompat dan berdiri dengan posisi ala pesumo, kemudian berteriak tidak wajar. "HEY! SANJI! Ngapain lo ngelempar sandal ke ubun-ubun gue?" tunjuknya kesal pada ubun-ubunnya yang rupanya bengkak tiga tumpuk itu. Namun yang diteriakinya malah sedang asyik in-de-hoy dengan Margarett. "Cih…" geramnya kemudian berbalik hendak mengambil raket. Namun ia terhenti ketika melihat Nami di belakangnya.

"Eh… Nami…" basa-basinya sedikit. Nami tersenyum.

"Apa Luffy?" sahut Nami dengan suara sedikit manis.

"CIHUUUYYY~! Ciee ciee~! Manggilnya mesra amatt!" kompak Franky, Brook, Ussop, dan Chopper dari arah belakang lapangan yang sukses membuat Nami tersipu di tempat.

Sementara itu Luffy hanya komen, "BERISIK WOY! Nenek sebelah lagi ngejemur baju!" Mendengar itu Mugiwara yang laen ngebatin dengan tampang males, 'Apa hubungannya, coba…?'

Zoro menghampiri Luffy kemudian merangkulnya dengan tampang sok keren, "Udahlah, kalian berdua… jadian aja deh…" Zoro mengedipkan mata pada Luffy.

Luffy dengan tampang dungu hanya menyahut, "Mata lo kelilipan, Zoro?" dan Luffy pun sukses mendapat smash dengan raket tenis.

"And… HOME RUUUUNNN~!" teriak Ussop dan Chopper yang kagum melihat Luffy melayang dan nyangkut di pohon rambutan tetangga.

"Ahou," timpal Zoro kesal dan akhirnya keluar lapangan dengan tampang indikasi 'males-ngadepin-orang-blo'on-kagak-normal-normal-aje'. Sementara itu yang lain sweatdrop liat Luffy yang turun dari pohon rambutan dengan badan penuh bengkak di sana-sini karena terkena gigitan semut Penghuni Pohon Rambutan.

"Udah yuk, mulai aja maennya," kata Chopper kemudian setelah beres mengolesi obat untuk Luffy yang terus mengomel, '_Zoro ga ahou nda… baka ga nare_… (Zoro itu idiot, bodo apalagi…)'

"Oy, Zoro, kayaknya ada baiknya elo ganti raket deh…" swt Ussop melihat Zoro mukul _kok_ pake raket tenis melawan Sanji.

Zoro menurut, ia membuang raket tennisnya ke sembarang arah (ke arah kepala Sanji, lebih tepatnya) kemudian meminjam raket pada Nami yang kebetulan bawa tiga raket.

"Ok, guys, mumpung belom jam delapan nih, kita sempet-sempetin maen badminton…" kata Robin menyiapkan raketnya.

"Emang jam delapan ada apa?" tanya Margarett innocent. Mugiwara yang lain langsung memandangnya. "Eh?"

"Oh iya," kata Ussop memukul tangannya, "Margarett kan kemaren gak ikut ke LP, guys?"

"Oh iya ya," kata Sanji. "Gini, Mar-chan, jam delapan nanti ada sidang tertutup di rumah Luffy."

"Sidang tertutup?" tanya Margarett. Nami segera menyambung.

"Iya, sidang buat Luffy. Kemaren kita ketemu Hancock di LP…"

"Oh ya? Trus?" tanya Margarett penasaran. Robin melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Kita sepakat untuk ngadain sidang cinta segiempatnya Luffy. Yang jadi hakimnya nanti Ace…"

"Wow, bakal seru tuh…" kata Margarett bersemangat.

"Bakal puyenk… bukan seru," manyun Luffy. Nami yang kesal menarik pipi Luffy dan memandangnya dengan wajah seram yang pernah ada.

"Ini semua gara-gara elo sendiri…" kata Nami dengan nada intonasi 'kuntilanak-siap-nyate-anak-bego'. Luffy langsung berkeringat banyak.

"Glek…" Luffy menelan ludah kemudian bergumam, "Jadi anak ganteng emank susah ya…"

"NARSIS NAJIS!" protes Mugiwara sambil melempar raket masing-masing ke arah Luffy. Luffy pasrah Lillahi ta'ala.

_Selang satu jam mereka bermain badminton…_

"LUFFFYY~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, berlari menuju lapangan dengan amat tergesa-gesa. Spontan, Mugiwara menengok ke arahnya. Kecuali Luffy yang maen badminton sambil ngedengerin lagu di MP4 nya. Sanji langsung membuka paksa headset yang ada di telinga kanan Luffy kemudian menunjuk pada Ace yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Nii-chan?" teriak Luffy. "Ada apa?"

Ace nampak kelelahan berlari, ia menunduk untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Vivi… hosh… hosh…" ia menelan ludah, "Vivi… hosh…!"

"Vivi? Ada apa dengan Vivi?" sontak Robin.

"Dia… hosh, masuk… hosh… hosh, Ru… hosh, mah… Sa… hosh… kit!" kata Ace gak jelas.

"Hah? Vivi kenapa? Yang jelas donk!" panik Nami.

Ace tarik napas panjang, "VIVI MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!"

"APAAAA…?"

* * *

_**==TSUZUKU**_…==

* * *

_**Pojok SBS… (Pojok Sate Bandung Sedap!) –author langsung diculik Oda-sensei—**_

_**edogawa Luffy: **_iya, bon-chan gak ditangkep soalnya satpol PP nya lupa kalo Bon-chan juga okama… Untung dia juga lupa kalo authornya juga mantan okama, ups… gak… aku gak ngomong apa-apa…! –kabur-

_**Marigold Eye's:**_ Iya! Makasih kritiknya! aku memang lupa di chap kemaren harusnya Bon-chan ngomong 'daku' bukan 'aku'. Hehe… -udah salah malah nyengir- Oh, untuk pairing saia memang sudah jelaskan dari awal chapter, **fanfic ini memang gak jelas pariringnya** dengan kata lain saia ingin membuat readers penasaran sendiri dengan ceritanya. Saia ingin membuat yang agak berbeda, saia pikir, kalo misalnya saia umumkan pairing pasti untuk fanfic ini, rasanya jadi tidak seru. Readers akan mudah menebak dengan siapa Luffy bakal jatuh hati. Gak menutup kemungkinan juga ini fanfic yaoi lho… -digebuk perkumpulan anti maho- Anyway, tengkyu banget dah kritikannya! Mantebh! ( I give you one hundred thumbs up)

_**Chappy D. Anitsu:**_ ohh..! chappy-chan! Senang anda mereview cerita saia.. terima kasih banyak… -bend down-

_**Angga Rizki Ramadhan:**_ Si om… dari kemaren reviewnya selalu gak berubah… -swt tingkat berat-

_**Virgo The Anime Lupherz:**_ belom deh om.. baru sekarang… anyways, thanks udah review… -terharu-

_**Sayurii Dei-chan:**_ Ohh.. anda kenal saia di fb? Akhir-akhir ini saia memang agak gak aktif di fb… entah kenapa… –sigh- tengkyu berat udah review.. –senyum cemerlang-

_**Ryuku S. A. J:**_ Luffy ga di apa-apain, kayaknya dia dikembalikan cepat oleh Satpoll PP. Aku jadi ingat Spongebob yang dikembalikan cepat oleh fliying dutchman karena terlalu bawel… mungkin Luffy juga seperti itu?

_**Ryuzaki Hanabishi:**_ iyaa… aduh maaf banget ya telat ngapdet… T-T

_**Yomigaeru:**_ ini dia lanjutannya~! Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama… -menunduk-

_**Shino-xXxXx:**_ belom pasti nih pairingnya… hehe… tapi saia udah ada bayangan ceritanya kok… tenang aja… -ngasih jempol- teng kyu berat di fave… -menangis haru biru-

_**ruki4062jo:**_ iya nih, Luffy bejadnya belom ada di sini… dia polos banget… -berusaha menghilangkan ingatan waktu menangkap basah Luffy judi monopoli sama Franky- teng kyu udah review… -girang-

_**Robinsoon:**_ Wah… kayaknya gak sampe chap 20 deh…. –membayangkan diriku yang mampus duluan- Oda-sensei memang hebat bisa bikin cerita panjang yang konsisten… -mengakui kekalahan- Anyway, makasih reviewnya… -senyum kecap manis-

_**NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki:**_ Yay~! Makasih ya udah review plus bonusnya di fave… -dancing gak jelas ala chopper-

* * *

The last, but not least… _**CATATAN DARI AUTHOR**_ (gantenk dan keren –narsis time-): Maaf lama gak ngapdet… hehe… dan terima kasih atas kesabaran anda sekalian menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfic saia ini. Meski gaje dan ada sedikit virus gak waras, tapi saia tetap bangga sama fanfic ini… (karena yang bikin jaaauuuhhh lebih gak waras lagi). _Mou ikkai, honto ni arigato gozaimasuta!  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Ketik tentang apa aja yang kamu pikirkan saat membaca fanfic ku dengan..._**

**_klik tombol dibawah ini_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	13. At The End Of The Story

**Disclaimer:** Hingga akhir chapter ini pun, masih bukan punya saia...

**SUMMARY:** "Siapa wanita yang Luffy pilih?" I THINK this is the last chapter... (I don't mean it.)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**At The End of The Story**_

Dari luar bangunan bertubuh putih itu samar-samar terdengar suara beberapa perawat atau pasien menjerit. Rumah sakit yang biasanya sunyi senyap, kini jadi ramai karena beberapa orang muda memaksa masuk, kemudian membuat gaduh koridor Rumah Sakit dengan suara derap langkah berlari. Luffy dengan tenaga super abal-abalnya berlarian, yang kemudian disusul anak-anak Mugiwara dan Ace. Luffy terus berlari menuju kamar nomor 234 lantai dua. Bahkan sangking terburu-burunya, ia sempat menabrak Mister Satpam yang lagi ngupil di pojok tangga rumah sakit.

"Luffy! Ada Lift, ngapain lo naek tangga?" sewot Ussop yang mengikuti kawan-kawan Mugiwara lain memasuki lift yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tangga dan telah mengkhianati Luffy karena alasan 'perbedaan-metabolisme-dan-otak'. Tapi Luffy masa bodoh dengan semua hal itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, yaitu kondisi Vivi. Dan hebatnya, Luffy sampai di kamar Vivi lebih dulu. Sedangkan Mugiwaraners yang lain barulah sampai selang sepuluh detik kemudian. Luffy buru-buru membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Bangsal Melati, nomor 234' itu.

"VIVI~!" teriaknya yang langsung digaplok Ace dan memperingatinya bahwa kini mereka berada di rumah sakit, bukan Halte Bis Kampung Rambutan.

"Hey, Luffy," senyum Vivi yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Wajahnya nampak senang dapat bertemu dengan Luffy. Sementara itu Nami dan Robin terkejut melihat Hancock, Sandersonia, dan Marigold sudah ada di samping Vivi tersenyum pada Mugiwara. Entah hanya perasaan mereka, ataukah, memang senyum Hancock dan Vivi pada saat itu seperti senyum yang redup?

Luffy menghampiri Vivi, "Kak Vivi? Kakak gak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Vivi menggeleng tersenyum.

"Tadi malem rupanya setelah gue anter pulang karena pingsan, dia dibawa ke rumah sakit sama Kohza yang kebetulan nungguin dia semaleman di rumahnya," jelas Hancock.

"Lha, Kohza-senpai nya sendiri sekarang kemana?" tanya Ussop sambil memindai sekeliling, kalau-kalau ia melihat lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

"Lagi beliin bubur buat kita," sahut Vivi lemah.

Chopper tiba-tiba melangkah maju menghampiri Vivi, dengan bantuan Luffy, ia diangkat naik ke kasur rumah sakit yang lumayan tinggi bagi Chopper. Chopper menawarkan pemeriksaan, ia hanya sekedar ingin tahu kondisi Vivi saat itu juga. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Vivi, kemudian memeriksa lidah Vivi. Terakhir matanya.

"Gimana, Chopper?" tanya Luffy was-was. Sejenak Chopper terdiam, dan memandang Vivi. Vivi tersenyum kepadanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Melihat itu, Chopper menahan nafas dan menekuk alisnya ke atas, ia tertunduk. Mendapat panggilan yang kedua kalinya dari Luffy, Ia cepat-cepat menyahut.

"Dia gak papa kok, tenang aja!" katanya riang, "cuman butuh banyak istirahat dan harus sedikit menjauh dari rutinitas."

Luffy menarik nafas lega. Kecuali beberapa Mugiwara yang malah terlihat kebingungan melihat reaksi Chopper.

"Wah, pada ngejenguk nih? Tau gitu buburnya gue beli yang banyak," sapa Kohza memasuki ruangan sambil membawa beberapa keresek bubur ayam yang baru dibelinya di depan rumah sakit. Kohza tersenyum memandang Mugiwara. Senyum yang sama seperti yang digunakan Hancock, Sandersonia, dan Marigold saat menyambut Mugiwara Cs sebelumnya.

"Eh? Gak papa kok, kita cuman pengen ngejenguk Vivi…" jelas Robin.

"Iya, gue lega dia gak kenapa-napa!" cengir Luffy sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, kemudian mengenakan kembali topi jerami Shanks yang lagi-lagi terbawa olehnya.

* * *

Setelah kegiatan menjenguk usai, Mugiwara memutuskan untuk pulang dulu, baru setelah itu kembali menjenguk ketika petang hari. Namun, dasar Mugiwara. Tak lengkap rasanya jika ada Mugiwara tanpa adanya masalah. Luffy dan Nami rupanya terpisah dari kawanan Mugiwara yang lain. Nami terus cemberut terduduk di atas kursi kayu yang berada di koridor. Luffy yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari Mugiwara yang lain.

"Trus?" manyun Nami sambil mengayunkan kakinya ala anak kecil, "kita ngapain masih di rumkit kayak orang gak jelas gini?"

"Ssstt!" serius Luffy sambil tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Nami, dan berhasil membuat sang pemilik wajah tersebut ingin menyuntik Luffy dengan jarum anti rabies karena sebal.

"Luffy!" marah Nami memuncak. "Tau gak sih lo keadaan kita sekarang ini? Kita kepisah sama yang laen!" teriakan Nami memunculkan pelototan-pelototan super sangar dari para suster dan mister satpam di sekitar mereka. Melihat itu, Nami cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Iya, gue tau Nami…" seringai Luffy pada Nami. Kalau saja tak mengingat sifat aneh Luffy, Nami pasti sudah heran melihat senyum seringainya yang super aneh itu sekarang. "Makanya, kesempatan ini musti kita pake baik-baik!"

"Kesempatan apa?" terlintas agenda acara yang tidak-tidak _planned by _Luffydibenak Nami. Ia setengah menyidik Luffy. "Lo mau ngapain lagi, hah, anak bengal?"

"Hee~" seringai Luffy lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "Ayo kita masuk ke ruang dokter~!" Semangat Luffy meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara kemudian hendak berlari seperti anak kecil—entah mau kemana—sebelum akhirnya Nami menarik kerah belakang Luffy dan menggaploknya sepuluh kali. Sementara itu orang-orang di sekitar memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'KDRT-versi-2011'.

"Ahou!" sentak Nami sambil mencengkram kerah depan Luffy kemudian menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Luffy ke depan dan ke belakang beberapa kali, "Ngerti kondisi donk! Kita kepisah dari anak Mugiwara yang lain, dan gak ada di antara gue sama elo yang bawa hape! Kita harus ke tempat parkiran sekarang juga, mereka pasti nungguin kita!"

"Tapi Nami…" kata Luffy merengek, "gue mau liaaatt…."

"Liat apa?" tanya Nami dengan muka sangar.

"Liat ruang dokter!" Luffy menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang gak dibolehin naik odong-odong sama ibunya.

"_Dame da yo, dame!"_ geleng Nami dengan tatapan super seram ke arah Luffy, dan membuatnya bergidik takut. Namun Luffy pun tak kalah taktik menghadapi si 'serba-gak-boleh' Nami.

"Kumohon Nami…" mata Luffy membesar dengan sedikit efek kilat cahaya air mata, ditambah bibirnya yang sedikit manyun, dan bonus wajah imut. Iyak, inilah jurus 'Pancaran Cahaya Suci' _made by_ Luffy untuk menghadapi keganasan Nami.

'_Ahh! NO~! Apapun! Tapi jangan jurus ini!'_ pekik Nami dalam hatinya yang hanyut terkena jurus andalan Luffy.

"Plis~" manja Luffy menepuk kedua tangannya memohon pada Nami.

Nami mendesah mengaku kalah. Batinnya hancur sudah digempur jurus mematikan ala Luffy. "Baiklah, baiklah…" Nami menahan kening dengan tangannya seolah 'pusink-gue-liat-lo'.

"Asyiikk~!" girang Luffy yang sekarang cengar-cengir bangga jurusnya berhasil untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada Nami (cat: karena jurus ini hanya selalu berhasil pada Nami. Ia pernah mencobanya pada Zoro, namun yang bersangkutan malah membalasnya dengan jurus 'Pancaran Cahaya Dajjal', Luffy pun di opname selama seminggu karena jurus itu).

"Tapi gimana caranya kita ke ruang dokter? Kan gak boleh masuk, Luffy?" tanya Nami, walau tahu, pertanyaannya itu pasti akan mengundang ide gila lainnya dari Luffy.

"Gampang…"

'_Tuh kan… feeling gak enak nih,'_ batin Nami. "…caranya?"

"Kita nyamar aja jadi dokter en suster!"

"Elo mau digorok warga rumkit?" stress Nami mendengar ide bodoh tapi stupid itu.

"Ahh, macam biasanya aja, kalo ketahuan, kita ngabur!" simpel Luffy dilanjutkan tawa lebar khasnya.

"Sebelum sempet ngabur kita udah dijadiin mayat percobaan Fakultas Kedokteran!" sewot Nami, diakhiri dengan suara keluhan dan omelan.

"Eh…" celingak-celinguk Luffy. "Ruang dokter dimana yaa~" gumamnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Nami yang mengomel, namun akhirnya mengikutinya juga. Luffy terus berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan lengang dan santainya tidak mempedulikan kawan-kawannya yang sekarang mati kebingungan mencarinya dan Nami. Ketertarikannya pada suatu ruangan di ujung lorong itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti kemudian memperhatikan ruangan tersebut dengan cengir luar biasa autis dan sedikit jahil.

"Ah? Kayaknya itu deh, hehe~" katanya sambil kemudian berlari menghampiri ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Tunggu Luffy!" sergah Nami kemudian berlari mengikutinya hingga depan ruangan bertuliskan '**Infirmary Official Room, Staff Only**' itu. Nami kecolongan, karena saat hendak mencegah Luffy, sang pujangga berandal kita ini sudah memasuki ruangan duluan.

"Permisi…" sopan Luffy dengan wajah riang.

"Stupid! Jangan masuk seenaknya gitu!" kata Nami buru-buru tanpa melihat ke dalam ruangan, "Maafkan temanku ya—eh? Ternyata gak ada orang ya?" gumamnya saat menyadari di dalam ruang dokter tersebut tak ada siapapun kecuali berkas-berkas di atas beberapa meja dan lemari-lemari penyimpanan obat, infus, dan peralatan kedokteran lainnya.

"Ah sial, 'permisi'-ku gak ada yang jawab donk…" kecewa Luffy dengan tak pentingnya.

"Udah yuk, Luffy… kan udah liat ruang dokternya? Kita cari teman-teman yuk!" Bujuk Nami takut-takut Luffy berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, bukan Luffy namanya jika ia mau mendengarkan bujukan orang lain.

"Wahh~! SUGGGEEEE~!" sontak Luffy menghampiri sebuah lemari yang berisi peralatan-peralatan kedokteran. Luffy hendak menyentuh lemari tersebut, namun bentakan Nami mengagetkannya dan akhirnya membuat Luffy kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak sengaja, sikutnya menjatuhkan sebuah tumpukan rendah kertas dokumen di atas salah satu meja terdekat dengan lemari tersebut.

"BAKKA!" bentak Nami lagi. Ia sendiri mulai panik dan buru-buru membantu si ceroboh Luffy untuk membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut.

Luffy jongkok di bawah dan terus sibuk memungut kertas-kertas tersebut. Hingga, satu di antara kertas-kertas itu, menarik pandangan Luffy. Luffy menghentikan kegiatan sibuk tangan-tangannya yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas itu, kemudian henyak membaca kertas dokumen itu. Matanya membulat.

"Luffy cepet!" seru Nami. Namun yang diserunya masih terdiam membaca tulisan tersebut dengan wajah serius. Nami sendiri hampir-hampir tidak mendengar nafas Luffy, mungkin ia menahan nafasnya. "Luffy?"

Luffy berdiri. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan kertas tersebut dari pandangannya. Kertas itu berubah kusut karena tangan Luffy bergetar menggenggam kuat kertas itu di samping pahanya. Nami yang khawatir melihat perubahan atmosfir tubuh Luffy segera ikut berdiri, dan berusaha mengintip wajah Luffy yang tertunduk tertutup helai rambut dan topi jeraminya.

"Luffy? A-ada apa?"

Dengan sekejap, Luffy mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Nami. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tentunya kali ini bukan jurus 'Pancaran Cahaya Suci' seperti tadi. Nami menyadarinya, matanya membulat. "Kenapa? Lo kenapa Luffy?" Nami benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Jurus 'Pancaran Cahaya Suci' saja dapat meleburkan batinnya dalam sekejap, apalagi wajah tak berdaya seperti ini.

Luffy membuka bibirnya, "Vi…" kemudian cepat-cepat mengatupkannya kembali. Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nami mulai mencium ketidakberesan di sini.

"Vivi?"

Luffy menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Ayo kita beresin kertas-kertas ini dulu, sebelum ada yang dateng," ajaknya kemudian kembali jongkok dan membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut. Melihat tingkah ini, Nami tentu menyadari ada yang coba Luffy katakan. Tapi bukan saatnya bertanya, Luffy benar, lebih baik membereskan kertas-kertas itu dulu.

* * *

"Vivi hamil?" tebak Sanji seenak udel. Tebakan hebat tapi tidak tepat itu sukses mendapat tabokan dari Margarett.

"Ngawur!" teriak Chopper.

"Habis apa donk? Lo sih gak mau ngasih tau kita!" kesel Sanji.

"Apa ya?" pikir Chopper menunduk memandang semen basement tempat parkir di mana mereka berkumpul sekarang. "Gue gak bisa mendiagnosa gitu aja, karena pemeriksaan yang gue lakuin tadi umum. Tapi dari warna mata, lidah, en denyut nadinya yang gak normal… gue yakin ada sesuatu yang salah."

Semua mendesah, kecewa dengan jawaban dari sang calon dokter handal ini.

"Duh, si Luffy sama si Nami pake kepisah segala lagi!" keluh Franky memandangi jam tangannya. "Gue kan mau nonton 'Putri yang Diputar' dulu!" serunya menyebutkan salah satu acara sinetron paling tren di masa kini.

"Badan gede, ehh, tongkrongannya sinetron…" ledek Ussop yang padahal dia juga hobinya nonton sinetron 'fantasy'. Ledekan ini tentu memicu pertengkaran tak penting di antara dua orang sesama penggila sinetron ini.

"Berisik! Lo berdua itu 'kan sejenis," ketus Zoro menghentikan keributan duo pecinta sinetron itu. Untung Brook gak ada, kalau ada bisa pas jadi trio. Zoro bersandar pada mobil, dilanjutkan dengan menguap. "Mana nih si ketua… gue udah kangen sama bantal gue…"

"Ato kita tinggal aja ya mereka?" bejad Sanji yang sengsara karena persediaan rokoknya habis.

"Lo ini, setia kawan donk!" protes Ussop.

"Yang jelas," ucap Chopper tiba-tiba mengundang perhatian dan mengheningkan Mugiwara. "Keanehan ini jangan kalian kasih tau ke Luffy. Kalian liat kan tadi? Vivi mencoba ngekode gue biar gak ngasih tau Luffy soal sugesti gue tentang kesehatan Vivi."

Mugiwara berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya mereka juga mengerti dan paham perasaan serta posisi Vivi sekarang. Mereka pun sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan keanehan mengenai kesehatan Vivi pada Luffy sampai terungkapnya penyakit yang diidap oleh Vivi.

"GUUUYYYYSSSS~!" teriak Luffy tiba-tiba dari ujung pintu koridor menuju tempat parkir sambil berlari. Tampak Nami juga sedang kewalahan berlari mengikutinya.

"Kenapa lo tereak-tereak? Kayak manggil tukang cendol aja…" ketus Zoro sambil menggosok telinganya yang mulai mengalami gangguan 'denger-suara-melengking-manggil-cendol' seiring Luffy mendekat.

Luffy tersengal-sengal, ia menarik nafas. "Guys, kita musti balik lagi ke ruangan Vivi!"

"Ngapain? Trus sinetron gue gimana?" pekik Franky nunjuk jam.

"Rokok gue habis nih!" keluh Sanji yang ditanggapi oleh Zoro, 'Bilang aja lo males ke warung…'

"Kenapa musti balik lagi? Kolor lo ketinggalan?" tanya Ussop dengan 'hebat'nya. Selang beberapa detik, Ussop tersungkur mengenaskan akibat jurus maut Pasukan-Pelindung-Kasukabe ala Luffy yang kesal karena dirinya tak dianggap serius, udah capek-capek teriak dengan kerennya, eh, malah disangka ketinggalan kolor.

"Sialan, penting nih!" seru Luffy masih agak tersengal-sengal, "Ayo cepet, ada hal yang mau gue lakuin buat Vivi!" Luffy melepaslandakan kembali langkahnya dan kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Haa?" bingung Mugiwara kecuali Nami yang memang tahu apa yang akan Luffy lakukan.

"Luffy, gue tunggu sini ya…" lirih Nami tak beranjak dari tempat parkir sementara yang lain berlari berusaha mengejar Luffy. Menyadari Nami tak ikut, Sanji berpaling dengan love-eye style sudah terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kalo gitu gue nungguin Nami~"

"_Follow us, or rather you die_," sangar Margarett dengan aura dukun-sesat-pengoyak-jiwa sambil menarik kerah belakang Sanji dan kemudian menyeretnya dengan kasar. Nami hanya eswete melihat Sanji cengar-cengir dadah gak jelas ke arahnya sambil diseret Margarett, dan menghilang di balik pintu Rumah Sakit.

Nami mendesah.

"Nami?" panggil seorang wanita dari balik mobil. Nami segera menengok ke belakang tanpa menjawab panggilan itu.

"Robin? Kok lo gak ikut mereka?" terpindai wajah heran Nami di mata Robin. Ia pun tersenyum menanggapi hal itu.

"Gue baru dari toilet kok," jawab Robin lembut.

Nami tersenyum, menatap lantai basement dengan tatapan aneh. Robin yang teliti tentu melihat hal ini. Ia menatap kearah lain, kemudian angkat bicara dengan suara yang sulit diterka, "Vivi…"

Nama itu membuat telinga Nami berkejut ringan. Nami mengintip Robin yang ada di sampingnya dari balik helai-helai rambutnya, hingga akhirnya ia menukikkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Robin melanjutkan.

"Perempuan itu… _memalsukan_ _penyakitnya_, iya kan?"

Nami mendelik lebar dengan bibirnya ternganga.

* * *

_**BRAAAAKK!**_

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka kasar. Luffy menerobos masuk, dan tak mempedulikan Kohza dan Ace yang ribut ingin menenangkannya. Mereka sibuk menahan Luffy yang hendak berlari ke arah Vivi yang kini sedang super terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dengan kasar. "Lepasin gue!"

"Ok," sahut Kohza dan Ace berbarengan. Di luar dugaan, Kohza dan Ace dengan kalem nan kompak melepas Luffy yang masih berusaha berlari, hingga mengakibatkan Luffy yang _bablas_ alias kelebihan tenaga akhirnya sukses tersungkur di bawah kolong tempat tidur rumah sakit. Masih untung tak menubruk _pispot_.

Mugiwara yang lain akhirnya tiba, beberapa di antara mereka pura-pura gak kenal begitu melihat Luffy tersungkur dengan pose memalukannya di bawah tempat tidur rumkit. Tapi mereka juga jadi tiba-tiba terkejut melihat Luffy tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggebrak tempat tidur Vivi.

"VIVI!"

Tentu saja Vivi kontan shock, dan langsung pingsan.

"Ahou!" kompak Mugiwara menggunakan jurus andalan masing-masing untuk memukul Luffy sang manusia rajin menolong dan tidak sombong tapi tukang todong ini.

* * *

Hari Senin dimulai dengan ceria dan wajah senang. Pukul 06.45, semua anak berlomba lari memasuki sekolah sebelum Pak Satpam Jango menutup gerbang pada pukul 06.55. Tak terkecuali Luffy yang sedang menenteng helem, dengan kecepatan penuh berlari menuju gerbang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.50 sekarang, dan Pak Jango dengan tampang dramatis akan menutup gerbang sekolah.

"PAK~! WAAAIIITT~!" seru Luffy berlari tunggang langgang dengan efek selaw mosien. Namun Pak Jango yang merupakan musuh eternal Luffy, dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, dengan baik dan tidak sombong langsung menutup gerbang sekolah dengan segera. "HEE?" shock Luffy melihat adegan licik itu, karena waktu masih menunjukkan 06.51. Apa boleh buat, Luffy akhirnya mengeluarkan trik andalannya. Ia melompat ke atas terpal milik tukang dagang yang ada di depan sekolah, kemudian melenturkan dirinya sendiri agar memantul melompati pagar.

"Rasakan ini~! **GOMU GOMU NOOOO…!**" teriak Luffy selang beberapa sepersekian detik setelah memantul dari terpal sambil menenteng helemnya, tak mempedulikan sang tukang dagang Smoker yang mengomelinya karena terpalnya kini sudah tak layak pakai.

"Apa? Jurus gomu-gomu…?" desis Pak Jango keringat dingin sekaligus takjub dan tak dapat berkutik ketika melihat Luffy dengan selaw mosien melompati pagar sambil mengarahkan kaki kanan padanya. Pak Jango sempat mengira Luffy punya kekuatan memelarkan diri.

"…_**STUPID-SECURITY-MAN**_** SPECIAL STAMP~!**"

"GYAAAHH~!" teriak Pak Jango dengan merana dan penuh derita seiring Luffy yang tak memelarkan kakinya melainkan menginjak wajah Pak Jango dengan kaki kanan dan menjadikan wajah Pak Jango sebagai pijakan untuk kemudian melompat kabur lagi memasuki koridor sekolah.

"Maaf ya Pak! Anggep aja kenang-kenangan!" teriak Luffy nyengir sambil berlari seolah menertawakan bekas jejak sepatu merek 'Batako' yang menempel jelas di muka (tak) gantenk Pak Jango.

"AWAS KAU! MURID SIALAN!" kesal Pak Jango mengumpat beberapa kali. Sang Pak Kepala Sekolah Sengoku yang kebetulan lewat, langsung memotong gajinya sebesar 200 persen karena umpatannya yang dikhawatirkan akan merusak citra baik sekolah GrandLine.

Luffy langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, ia buru-buru menaruh tas, dan pergi kembali menyusul teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah bersiap di lapangan untuk melaksanakan Upacara Bendera. Sambil mengikuti intruksi ketua kelas Kidd, ia buru-buru memasang dasi dan mengenakan topi abu-abunya. Kalian tahu kan Eustass Kid? Ya, anggota genk Trafalgar Law ini sebenarnya adalah seorang Ketua Kelas di kelas Luffy. Sejak mengetahui Luffy adalah adik Ace, sikapnya berubah pada Luffy. Ia menjadi agak nurut dan tidak menggigit lagi (he?).

Karena keterlambatannya, Luffy berbaris di barisan paling belakang. Nami yang juga ada di barisan perempuan bagian belakang mendekatinya. Nami menyikut pinggang Luffy dan menciptakan suara lenguhan dari yang bersangkutan. "Aww! Apaan sih, Nami?"

"Pak Jango lo apain, Luf? Masuk ruang UKS noh," bisik Nami sedikit mengomel. Luffy nyengir sesaat.

"Bodo amat dah. Sapa suruh gak ngasih gue toleransi?" sahut Luffy sambil sikap istirahat di tempat.

"Lo nya juga rese! Pake terlambat segala!" omel Nami dengan bonus geplakan 'ringan' di kepala belakang Luffy. Gaplokan itu hampir saja membuat kepala Luffy menubruk teman sekelas tampang-preman-badan-AdeRai-jiwa-banci yang ada di depannya.

"Gue juga terlambat gara-gara ngurusin Kak Vivi dulu!" Luffy agak menekan nada suaranya dan membuat alibi. Menanggapi alibi ini Nami agak terdiam, di luar dari kesadarannya sendiri, ia memandang Luffy lekat dengan tatapan khawatir. Luffy membalas pandangannya dengan tersenyum. "Nyantai… Kak Vivi sekarang gak akan nyoba bunuh diri lagi kok!"

Nami menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ini semua karena kebodohan elo juga."

"Eits, gak juga…" tampik Luffy mulai membuat alibi lain, "…kalo bukan karena gue kemaren nemu kertas laporan pemeriksaan yang bilang kalo Kak Vivi minta infusnya dicampurin _Arsenik_ dengan konsentrasi super rendah, kita gak akan tau kalo ternyata masuk rumah sakit merupakan plot Kak Vivi sendiri untuk bunuh diri, ya 'kan?"

Nami agak terkejut mendengar kalimat lengkap penuh analisis ala Luffy yang begitu jarang didengar apalagi dilontarkan oleh Luffy. Nami sedikit manyun, "Sejak kapan otak lo lancar?"

"Sejak gue nginjek muka Pak Jango tadi pagi," canda Luffy yang disambut tawa riang Nami.

"Yah, seenggaknya tuk sementara ini, Kak Vivi gak akan nyoba yang macem-macem," komen Ussop yang juga ada di barisan belakang di banjar kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan banjar kelas Luffy dan Nami. Zoro yang baris bersebelahan dengan Ussop juga ikut meramaikan obrolan di tengah amanat pembina upacara itu. Walopun sempat di tegur guru PKS super kekar Pak Shirohige, mereka tetap melanjutkan obrolan dengan suara pelan.

"Yep, permintaan maaf Hancock, bujukan kita, dan rayuan Luffy en Kohza berbuah hasil…" ucap Zoro tanpa memandang Mugiwara yang lain.

"Mudah-mudahan ini suatu happy ending…" kata Ussop.

Nami dan Luffy tersenyum lega. Kecuali Zoro yang melipat kedua tangannya kemudian berkata, "belum." Sahutannya ini tentu membuat Mugiwara yang lain kembali menahan nafas.

"Kamu gak ingat?" tatap Zoro pada Luffy dengan serius. "Tujuan akhir dari sidang kita adalah untuk memutuskan siapa cewek yang lo pilih, kan?"

"Tunggu, Zoro…" sergah Nami. "Sidang ini kan tujuan utamanya untuk menuntaskan masalah? Bukan untuk—"

"Justru memang masalah ini belum tuntas dan gak akan pernah tuntas, kalo dalang dari semua permasalahan ini sendiri gak menyelesaikan masalahnya," potong Zoro sekaligus menunjuk tajam pada Luffy yang menatap Zoro dengan keringat dingin. "Ingat, guys, Luffy kemaren cuman ngebujuk (lebih tepatnya ngerayu) Vivi untuk gak bunuh diri lagi. Tapi Luffy belum ngejelasin sama semua orang tentang perasaan dia yang sebenarnya untuk siapa," Zoro memandang Nami sejenak, Nami membuang pandangannya ke arah pembina upacara seolah tak mendengarnya. Zoro melanjutkan, "Luffy, kita harus nyoba ngumpulin sekali lagi semua orang yang bersangkutan sepulang sekolah dan—"

"Gue tau, gue tau…" potong Luffy agak menekan sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Biar gue yang _bersihin sampe ke akar-akarnya…_"

* * *

Pukul 16.00, tampak ruang tengah Vivi yang besar dan biasanya lega, kini tampak sumpek dipenuhi orang-orang berseragam SMA, tapi ada juga beberapa di antaranya tak mengenakan seragam SMA. Seperti misalnya Luffy yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek dan lekbong merah, Ace yang mengenakan celana jeans hitam model pensil dan kemeja oranye panjang, Law yang mengenakan baju Olah raga SMA nya, Brook dengan baju senam polka dotnya, dan Franky yang… yah, tanpa dijelaskan pasti tahu bagaimana baju Franky seperti biasanya.

Luffy menatap Zoro yang kemudian membalasnya dengan tatapan, 'Langsung saja mulai, dan to the point'. Luffy mengangguk.

"Ehem," dehem Luffy mengundang perhatian anak-anak geng Trafalgar yang pada mulanya asyik ribut tentang baju SMA siapa yang paling putih (dan soal idung siapa yang paling besar, mereka dengan kompak menunjuk Buggy yang langsung ngamuk kemudian mengacak-acak mukanya sendiri). "Gue rasa tanpa gue jelasin lagi, masing-masing dari kalian udah tau kenapa gue panggilin kesini."

Semua terdiam mengakui posisinya masing-masing yang diundang kemari sebenarnya hanya sebagai saksi. Pasalnya semua sudah tahu tentang berakhirnya masalah ini dan kemana inti masalah ini. Maka, mereka pun menghargai berjalannya sidang ini, dan menghargai setiap pembicara. Kecuali Buggy yang menguap ngantuk dan akhirnya digetok Perona dengan sepatu gothicnya.

"Hancock," panggil Luffy. Hancock menyahut sopan dengan wajah memerah.

"KAWAII~!" teriak semua geng Trafalgar kecuali Kohza. Kalau Sanji, tak usah ditanyakan. Yang bersangkutan telah membatu dengan baik dan benar sesuai prosedur.

Luffy melanjutkan, "Gue akui lo cewek yang cantik en lumayan populer di kalangan anak-anak SMA. Lo juga orangnya ambisius en selalu pantang nyerah buat mencapai apa yang lo inginkan. Gue suka semangat itu…"

"Wow… di luar dugaan… Luffy serius juga…" bisik Chopper pada Ussop. Ussop mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah serius.

"Kyaaa~ makasih Luffy-sama~ Jadi itu artinya lo milih gue?" teriak Hancock kegirangan dan tentu tak jelas.

"Tapi," Luffy buru-buru mengeluarkan kata 'tapi' sebelum Hancock datang untuk memeluknya. "…sifat ambisius itu yang membuat lo jadi egois dan kurang merhatiin temen-temen lo. Gue muak liat orang yang gak mikirin nakamanya…"

Hancock terdiam dan mulai menangis dengan wajah _sok_ imutnya yang berhasil membuat Law (Sanji masih tidak bergerak, malah agaknya Mugiwara memanfaatkan sang patung dengan menaruhnya di etalase rumah Vivi sebagai penambah nilai estetika) terus mendengas-dengus semangat terkena efek lovey-dovey. Margarett yang tak mau tinggal diam, segera memplester mata Sanji dengan hansaplast bekas.

"Vivi," Luffy membuat sugesti yang kedua. "Lo—"

"Cukup," senyum Vivi memandangnya kuat. Luffy dan yang lain sontak terkejut. "Apapun yang kamu katakan… aku gak ambil pusing," ia tersenyum kemudian memandang Kohza yang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan itu sempat membuat Kohza salting dan membuang tatapan ke arah lain. "Memang, aku menyimpan rasa padamu Luffy, karena kamu telah menyelamatkan aku dan Nami dulu. Tapi kini aku sadar, yang aku rasain itu bukan 'cinta'."

Semua memasang telinganya baik-baik, termasuk Bonney yang sedang main PSP langsung dijewer Tashigi untuk menghentikan suara PSP nya yang menganggu suasana itu. Vivi melanjutkan, "Aku seharusnya tahu diri. Membalas kasih sayang yang setimpal kepada orang yang telah memberi kasih sayang kepada kita dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Yaa… aku tahu kau orangnya juga perhatian dan baik, Luffy. Tapi aku tahu, kasih sayangmu yang sesungguhnya enggak ditujukan padaku…"

Mata Luffy melebar memandang Vivi yang tersenyum padanya.

Franky tersenyum kemudian membuka bibirnya, "Heh, Kohza-senpai… Jangan sok pura-pura gak tahu gitu donk…"

Mendengar itu Kohza agak gelagapan, ditambah Vivi yang menggenggam lembut tangan Kohza dan memberikannya senyum termanis yang pernah ada. Kohza mungkin ingin pingsan saat itu juga memandang senyum milik gadis yang paling disayanginya di dunia itu. Meski dengan agak tersipu, Kohza tersenyum gugup membalas sunggingan Vivi. Adegan ini seperti biasa disambut sorakan 'Cieee~' dari kawan-kawan yang lain dan tentu saja para fans berat Entis Sutisna (Zoro, Ussop, Franky) yang teriak 'Prikitiew~!'.

Luffy tertawa dengan suara khasnya. "_Maa, yokatta da ne… shi shi shi_~"

Setelah puas tertawa, semua kembali menghening menunggu orang terakhir yang akan Luffy sugesti. Semua orang yang ada di situ, menyimpan rasa penasarannya masing-masing. Boleh jadi, rasa penasaran mereka mengarah pada suatu tebakan yaitu terjadinya momen 'penembakan'. Tebakan ini pun memunculkan suatu perasaan berharap dari masing-masing orang agar benar-benar terjadi. Karena kalau Hancock tak terpilih, dan Vivi menolak apapun jawaban Luffy, pilihan terakhir tentu saja hanya Nami. Semua juga sudah tahu perasaan Nami untuk Luffy, juga sebaliknya. "Yak, sidang udah selesai, gak ada masalah lagi kan?" ceria Luffy hendak kabur ke pintu keluar untuk pulang.

"HEE~?" pekik semua orang mendengar kalimat 'sok lupa' karangan Luffy itu. Saat hendak benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, suara kecil Nami menggetarkan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Lo gak niat beneran mau ngelupain gue kan?" ucap Nami dengan intonasi yang luar biasa dalam level 'iblis' karena merasa dilupakan (kamus gaul: galau).

"Ehh… ahaha…" keringat dingin membasahi wajah Luffy yang sedang memasang senyum gugup karena takut wajahnya kena bogem Nami lagi. Tapi bukan bogem Nami yang menghampiri wajahnya melainkan barang-barang gak penting yang dilemparkan oleh penonton karena kecewa, tak terkecuali Ussop dan Brook yang giat melempari Luffy dengan tisu, tomat, dan kaos kaki yang sudah 4 bulan tak menyentuh sabun cuci. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka, seperti Zoro dan Franky yang meminta tiket dikembalikan karena acaranya gak seru sama sekali (mungkin mereka ngelindur atau semacamya?).

Luffy pun segera kembali duduk di atas sofa biru tempatnya memberi sugesti tadi. Ia berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan sugesti lagi. "Nami," seriusnya. Nami menelan ludah. Semua orang menunggu momen ini.

"Nami… Lo orang yang paling perhatian, terutama sama nakama-nakama lo," ucap Luffy yang mengundang wajah tersipu sang pemilik nama. "…walopun lo itu orang yang matre, mata duitan, ringan tangan, dan kadang-kadang suka mengomel gaje," Nami kecewa tingkat berat mendengar kalimat akhir Luffy yang ujung-ujungnya malah menjatuhkan harkat dan martabat Nami.

"Tapi, gue suka cewek kayak lo yang care sama temen, dan ngutamain nakama, bahkan lo juga mau mengalah demi Vivi dan Hancock… Sifat lo emank gak jauh beda sama Vivi," Luffy tersenyum ke arah Vivi, yang disungging membalasnya dengan sunggingan yang sama. "Jawaban gue adalah…"

Nami menahan senyum, melihat gelagat ini, ia tahu apa yang akan Luffy sampaikan. Ia mengenal Luffy, ia tahu gerak-gerik Luffy dan segala kode tubuh Luffy. Nami memandang Luffy seiring Luffy berdiri. "Maaf, gue ini… orang yang ingin bebas."

"NAN NIIIII~?" shock penonton abal-abal kita dalam ruangan itu.

Nami melebarkan senyum pada akhirnya. Inilah jawaban yang sudah Nami duga. Luffy? Menyatakan cinta? Tentu saja hal yang konyol, dan bahkan hal itu adalah imajinasi yang Nami sendiri sulit untuk membayangkannya. Nami berdiri kemudian dengan senyum lebar mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Luffy yang juga sedang terseyum lebar kepadanya. "Nyantai aja… kita ini, _nakama_ kan?"

Luffy tertawa senang, kemudian menyambut jabatan tangan Nami dengan hangat. "_Attarimae da…! Shi shi shi!_"

Ia tak mempedulikan para penonton dan pembaca yang terbengong-bengong dengan jawabannya. Kecuali bagi mereka yang betul-betul mengenal watak Luffy yang…

…_seenaknya__, dan bodoh._

"AKHIRNYAAA~! BEBAAASSS~!" teriak Luffy girang melompat dari kursi kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah itu, entah kemana, meninggalkan orang-orang Jaw Dropped, kecuali Mugiwaraners yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah melihat tingkah laku Luffy yang kekanak-kanakkan dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berubah selamanya.

* * *

**~Love Triangle Arc status: OWARI~**

_**Sugi wa, donna SUTORII ga mattenda?  
GRANDLINE HIGHSCHOOL wa mada tsuzukeyou!**_

* * *

**~POJOK SBS~ (Selamat Berpisah Semuanya~!)**

**Benjiro Hirotaka: **waduh, si om ngereview! Whaha~ tenkyu udah mampir om! Di fav lagi! Hontou ni arigato!

**PortgasTsuchiya D. Michi:** Ah, iya sih… tapi di sini ceritanya mereka umurnya sama. Begini, seperti yang telah dijelaskan di chapter pertama, Zoro pernah putus sekolah selama setahun. Ini berarti seharusnya Zoro satu angkatan dengan Robin. Namun karena ia kehilangan kesempatan selama setahun itulah, jadinya seangkatan dengan Luffy, Nami, Ussop, dan Chopper. Zoro sih gak masalah, toh yang membiayai sekolahnya yang sekarang adalah Kakek Garp. Tunggu, kenapa aku menjelaskan seolah-olah mereka pacaran? Ehh, enggak lho! Mereka cuman teman sedari kecil! Jadi memang kedekatan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Menurutku karena Zoro memang cocok untuk urusan curhat atau hal sensitif, sedang Franky jauh lebih mencintai mesin dan blueprint ketimbang mendengar curhatan Robin. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang agak serampangan…

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura:** Eh? Makasih… he? LuNa? Saia memang fans LuNa, tapi di fic ini saia berusaha semaksimal mungkin LuNa tidak begitu menonjol karena saia lebih fokus sama karakter Luffy.

**Edogawa Luffy:** iya, ini udah apdet kok! Makasih yaa udah setia banget nungguin! Maaf kalau saia membuat nakama-ku kecewa! –membungkuk-

**KoroCorona:** Wah, semua Mugiwara juga dongo! Alah mak! Keceplosaaan! –RT Hasan Hutapea mode-

**ruki4062jo:** Nah, ketemu lagi nih sama istilah threesome! Kemarin saia becanda sama temen kelas, dan dia sempet berulang kali menyebutkan kata threesome… saia bertanya maksudnya apa, tapi malah dibalas "Buat apa ada gugel?" setelah saia coba search di gugel, saia tak menemukan arti kata tersebut! Akan saia pertimbangkan tokoh threesome kalau anda mau menjelaskannya… Terima kasih…

**Marigold Eye's:** Ah, iya! Saia juga senang menerima kritik, karena walau menyakitkan tapi kritik membuat pengetahuan serta pengalaman kita bertambah. Feel free to put some critic to your review! Oh masalah nama ya? Iya, lagi-lagi itu kesalahan saia! Tepat setelah anda review kemudian saia baca, pada hari yang sama saia langsung membongkar lemari komik saia dan mencari komik yang anda sebutkan. Dan setelah membaca kembali komik tersebut saia berkata, "Astaga… sungguh sesat nian aku ini…" Maaf membuat kesalahan yang cukup besar ini! Jadi terdengar seperti Salamander ya? Mungkin malah agak sedikit terngiang-ngiang dengan tokoh Natsu dari Fairy Tail… Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki!

**Green Olive:** sesuai permintaan anda, saia apdet! Saia senang berhasil membuat pembaca terhibur!

**roronoalolu youichi:** kenyataannya saia telah telat apdet… Maafkan aku yang pemalas ini hadir sebagai author. Kalau terlahir kembali aku lebih pantas menjadi makanan burung (terkena serangan negative hollow).

**via sasunaru:** nah, saia juga gak tahu… mungkin di chapter depan, Luffy akan membagikan ceritanya pada kalian…

**GennyClos-chan:** Salam kenal juga! Ahaay… asyiknya menambah kawan baru! Eh? Di chapter ini malah gak ada romans nya.. hahaha, maaf tapi saia masih lebih berfokus pada tokoh utamanya saja, sang dewa ganteng dengan satu kekurangan yaitu tak memiliki kelebihan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Monkey D. Luffy…

**Sha-chan anime lover:** Ahahaha… salam kenal! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic bermoral tapi sesat saia ini! Ah, jangan panggil kakak, panggil aja Jim… saia lagi sweetseventeen sekarang, dan aku tulen orang Jawa Timur alias Surabaya. Tapi saia besar dan lahir di Cimahi, makanya mau tidak mau terpengaruh budaya Sunda! Mind to introduce yourself for next review? Thank you udah review!

**Bartho sCarbor:** Weleh… salam kenal juga… (tapi rasanya sudah kenal? Ah, lupakan…) Hancurkan pom bensin? NOOO~! Nanti saia harus bayar bensin motor lebih mahal lagi! *lebih gak nyambung* Terima kasih sudah review!

**HinamoriShinne:** Umm, terima kasih… tapi maaf sebelumnya aku mau tanya… kenapa anda memanggil saia _Minna_? Dalam bahasa Jepang _Minna_ artinya semua orang (biasanya semua orang itu mengarah pada orang-orang yang kita kenal). Misalnya '_Minna wa genki da yo'_ yang artinya "Semua orang baik-baik saja". Tapi… yah, lupakan… Hm… kalau anda tanya caranya… saia juga tak tahu… Mungkin mekanismenya seperti ini: Melamun – Keluar Ide – Menulis sketsa cerita pada sembarang kertas – mengetik ceritanya pada Netbook. Yah, semacam itulah… Oh, terima kasih sudah review! Salam kenal!

* * *

_**Akhir kata…**_

_Ohhh~ Lelahnya bahas review! Tapi menyenangkan, karena saia bertemu kawan-kawan baru, dan kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran dan pendapat! Hahaha! It's fun, really! Tapi maaf kalo ternyata masih ada yang belum dibales, tolong salahkan modem saia karena telah me-load halaman setengah-setengah. Saia akan selalu berusaha membahas setiap review, karena saia menghargai kemauan anda untuk memberi komentar pada fic saia…  
Oh ya, kalo ada hal yang masih belum jelas (selain bagaimana cara Luffy lolos dari Satpol PP) tolong beritahu lewat review, saia akan suruh Luffy untuk menceritakannya di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih!_

_**Nantikan serial One Piece yang sedang dalam proyek saia:  
**__**"OKAPPIKI NO OYABUN: Detective Style"**_

_**Sekilas spoiler: Bagi yang pernah menonton One Piece special year-end, inilah fanficnya. Kental sama istilah-istilah Jepang jaman Shogun tahun Showa. Tapi kekocakannya gak bakal kalah sama GrandLine HighSchool. Fanfic ini termasuk merupakan kumpulan Drabble, jadi pembaca gak perlu cape mikirin ceritanya yang bersambung. Satu Chapter, masalah selesai. **_

_**Nantikan yaa~! *digebuk karena kebanyakan promosi***_

_**MIND TO KEEP STAY CONNECTED WITH THIS STORY?  
THEN, PLEASE REVIEW. Tq.**_

_**V  
V  
v**_


End file.
